Quedate conmigo, hasta mi final
by Ruth Snape
Summary: Miranda es la mejor amiga de Severus Snape, siempre lo a amado, pero cuando murio lily se fue ahora 17 años despues a regresado para pelear por el mundo que ama
1. Chapter 1

PRESENTANDO A MIRANDA WARNOCK

Era una tarde lluviosa, la orden del fénix estaba reunida en Grimmauld Place, 12, nadie entendía la muerte de Dumbledore, todos trataban de darle una explicación lógica a lo que había sucedido, pero nadie, nadie en toda la casa podía entender como era que él había caído desde la torre de astronomía.

De repente, se escucho un ruido en la puerta, alguien tocaba con mucha insistencia, Remus Lupin, tomo su varita y con extrema cautela abrió la gran puerta, fue grande su sorpresa al ver frente a el a Miranda Warnock, una antigua amiga tanto de el como de Lily y Severus Snape, ella se había alejado de ellos cuando Lily murió, estaba muy decepcionada de su amigo Severus, no podía creer que él era parte de ellos y mucho menos que su querida Lily nunca mas volvería a abrazarla…Pero ahí estaba parada frente a la puerta y con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué haces ahí parado, no me vas a invitar a pasar Remus? le dijo Miranda

¡Todavía no puedo creer que seas tú! Pero… ¿Que haces aquí?

Si gracias Remus, yo también te he extrañado, y si he estado muy bien, y tu ¿como has estado?

Perdona Miranda, pero es que me sorprende que estés aquí de nuevo, después de todo lo que paso, y de todo lo que dijiste cuando te fuiste…

**FLASH BACK**

**Estaban todos reunidos en Hogwarts, el rumor de la muerte de James y Lily era ya una noticia mas que un rumor, Miranda esperaba en la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, estaba roja de tanto llorar, el solo pensar que su amiga que era mas que eso para ella, era su hermana, esa linda mujer que había estado a su lado, ya no estaría jamás con ella, la partía en dos era un sufrimiento incontrolable, y por lo que mas sufría era por el, veía la manera en la que Severus Snape lloraba por ella, siempre lo había amado, solo que nunca lo había confesado, porque ella sabia como amaba el a Lily y entendía que nunca tendría una oportunidad con el.**

**Al entrar a al despacho de Dumbledore, corrió hacia Albus, quería saber que había pasado con Harry.**

**Dumbledore ¿Dónde esta? ¿Donde esta Harry? Pregunto Miranda**

**Tranquila Miranda, el niño esta bien, Tom no logro hacerle daño**

**Eso ya lo sabemos, solo quiero saber donde esta, quiero verlo, es mi ahijado, quiero abrazarlo Albus, soy lo único que tiene…Después de que el perro de Sirius Black los traicionara**

**El niño no esta aquí miranda, se lo entregue a sus tíos, estará con su tía petunia hasta que cumpla la edad para entrar a Hogwarts**

**¿Pero que te pasa Albus? ¿Te volviste loco? Es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida, de casualidad ¿sabes la personalidad que tiene esa gente?, son malos, Albus lo maltrataran, petunia odiaba a Lily y sabes que no miento, es una idiotez, no permitiré que el niño se quede ahí entiendes, iré para allá y tendré el niño conmigo a como de lugar no me importa si tu estas de acuerdo o no, al fin de cuentas tu no eres nadie para tomar decisiones.**

**Ya deja de decir estupideces Miranda, el niño se quedara donde esta y punto. Dijo Severus Snape**

**¿Tu quien eres, para decirme a mi lo que tengo que hacer?**

**Tal vez no soy nadie, pero no dejare que expongas al niño, por tus malditas idioteces**

**¿Idioteces? ¿Acaso yo fui el que se unió a Lord Voldemort y traiciono la amistad de Lily? ¿Fui yo? ¿Te das cuenta de toda la bola de estupideces que haz hecho en tu maldita vida? ¿Te das cuenta que aquí el único estúpido eres tu?**

**Si, si me he dado cuenta de todo lo que hecho en mi vida y créeme estoy arrepentido y lo estoy pagando…**

**Sabes que Severus, a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que estés sintiendo tu, y que tu estés arrepentido no me va a devolver a Lily, no quiero nunca jamás en mi vida saber algo de ti, ojala te hubieras muerto tu, eres un miserable, cobarde, desgraciado, eres un maldito mortifago de mierda…**

**¡Basta ya! Grito Dumbledore para callar a esos dos, que se estaban matando con la mirada**

**Y una atónita orden del fénix observaba todo sin decir absolutamente nada, esa era una batalla campal.**

**Y ustedes que miran, son unos malditos cobardes, no pueden, ni podrán hacer nada nunca, tuvo que morir Lily para que todo esto haya acabado, no quiero nunca saber nada mas de Hogwarts ni de ustedes, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta maldita organización y este miserable mundo, estoy harta de todo y de todos…**

**Y con la cara llena de lagrimas, dio un ultimo recorrido con la mirada a todo el despacho de Dumbledore, miro fijamente a Snape, se perdió por ultima vez en esos ojos negros que ella tanto amaba, dio un fuerte y largo suspiro, y salió de la habitación dejando todo tras de si, el mundo que ella amaba…Su mundo…Y a su mas grande amor…Severus Snape**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Lamento mucho lo que paso Remus, estaba muy dolida por todo y no sabia como responder, de verdad siento en el alma haber dicho lo que dije, pero aquí estoy, dispuesta a unirme a la orden y a defender el mundo que amo, y el cual nunca en la vida debí dejar.

Señorita Warnock…Bienvenida a la orden del fénix…le dijo al oído Remus, abrazándola fuertemente.

Gracias Remus y espero en verdad ser de utilidad.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparativos

** Antes que nada y lo que no debe de faltar en un fic, el discleimer jeje todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran jk y a la warner bros (les agradesco haber elegido a alan rickman para el papel de severus snape esk lo amo en verdad), y gracias tambien a Ale por escucharme cuando pienso en voz alta cosas para mi fic y me da sus opiniones, y a mi amiga Clair Snape por ayudarme...ahora si hay les va, espero y les guste**

**PREPARATIVOS…**

Habían ya pasado varios días, la orden no sabia como iban hacer para trasportar a Harry a el cuartel, no querían exponerlo a una muerte segura, ya se habían cansado de pensar y a ninguno se le había ocurrido una idea sensata, ni a Hermione, la cual tenia ya varios días en el cuartel en compañía de Ron, Ginny, Fred y George, y los demás de la orden del fénix, hacia ya varios días que Miranda había llegado, ya había comenzado hacer amistad con todos, sobre todo con Hermione y Ron, al estar cerca de ellos sentía estar cerca de su ahijado Harry, todos estaban ya desesperados sin saber que hacer…

-Si tan solo supiéramos si Snape esta de nuestro lado podríamos pedirle ayuda…comento Remus frente a la orden del fénix…

- Snape… ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?...Pociones…Grito Miranda frente a todos y se levanto feliz de la mesa…

- Esta loca, le cometo Ron a Hermione mientras está trataba de descifrar lo que había gritado Miranda frente a todos…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Snape y pociones con lo que se te ocurrió Miranda? Le pregunto Bill con una mirada muy inquisidora

- Esta claro ¿no?

- Creo que solo para ti…Y mas vale que lo cuentes ahora

- Pues al mencionarme a Severus inmediatamente pensé en pociones, suena descabellado, pero si logramos hacer poción multijugos, podemos hacer que Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, y tu novia Bill, se transformen en Harry, tu sabes, el es menor de edad, por lo tanto todavía tiene el detector, no podemos usar la red flu, y mucho menos la aparición entonces tenemos que utilizar medios de trasporte que el ministerio no detecta, escobas por ejemplo, los chicos pueden transormarse en Harry, ellos volarían con cada uno de nosotros y así si una emboscada nos espera, no sabrán cual es el verdadero Harry Potter…¿Qué les parece?

- ¿Porque siempre que te mencionan a Severus Snape tienes buenas ideas? Así a sido todo el tiempo, creo que deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido ¿No creen? Comento ante todos Remus Lupin, el cual tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro…

- ¿Porqué mejor en vez de estar diciendo tantas tonterías ponemos manos a la obra? Le respondió Mirada, aventándole una mirada de esas que pueden hacer que te mueras, le salía humo por los ojos…

- Yo creo que la mas preparada aquí para hacer dicha poción es Hermione…Si mal no recuerdo, la preparaste en tu segundo año en Hogwarts sé que te quedara perfecta.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema…Contesto ella llena de alegría en los ojos porque al fin había un plan para salvar a su amigo y traerlo de regreso…

- Pero Miranda

-Dime Hermione

- ¿Cómo haremos para obtener los ingredientes?

- Algunos los tenemos aquí…Pero lo que haga falta, lo traeré directamente del armario de tu ex profesor de pociones…Si Hermione y no me veas así, todo lo demás saldrá del mismísimo Severus Snape…Y como que me llamo Miranda Warnock…

- Sabes que me das miedo cuando hablas así…Le dijo Remus al escuchar tal cosa…

- Siempre te di miedo Remus…Pero tú sabes que Severus me dará lo que le pida, me lo debe, además siempre tuve un buen método para conseguir lo que quiero…Y si es necesario… lo voy a aplicar.

- A mi me gustaría saber que método…Dijo Ron un poco chistoso metiéndose en la conversación

- El chantaje por supuesto… ¿O que pensaban? Son una bola de mal pensados…

Horas más tarde Miranda se encontraba lista para ir a visitar a su viejo amigo Severus Snape, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, muy ajustado al cuerpo, con una blusa negra, con un escote muy pronunciado, que dejaba a simple vista los grandes atributos de miranda, unos botines negros de tacón alto, y su capa de viaje color negro, su cabello suelto, liso y negro, sujetado solo con una cinta blanca, ella era alta, su piel era blanca, sus ojos verdes como los de Lily, era muy delgada, por ende tenia una cintura muy pequeña, parecía una joven de unos 25 años a lo mucho, pero la realidad era, que tenia la misma edad que Remus y Severus

Ahora ya sabemos que métodos vas a usar Miranda. Comento Ron al verla

¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo? Le pregunto Hermione, se notaba en su voz el miedo que sentía de que a su nueva amiga le pasara algo…

No quiero que te suceda nada, Harry tiene que conocerte, saber de ti, sabes el siempre quiso saber quien era la mujer que aparecía en las fotos con su madre, se veían tan felices las dos, y por mas que buscamos, nunca tuvimos un indicio de tu existencia…

Sé que cometí un error al alejarme de él, pero créeme, tendremos tiempo de sobra para conocernos

Ah Ron no me molestaría nada usar esos métodos con Severus

¿Qué?

Era broma zopenco…

Y sin decir una sola palabra mas se paro en la chimenea de la casa, tomo los polvos flu grito fuerte y claramente

¡A lo oficina del director de Hogwarts!

**Esto se va a poner interesante, me estoy esforzando mucho para que esto me quede lo mejor posible, otra vez gracias a mi amiga Clair Snape que me esta apoyando muchisimo y me da ideas muy buenas, ahora lo mejor de todo, sus comentarios, gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer, aunque les de flojerita comentar**

**Ruth Snape**


	3. Chapter 3 El reencuentro

**hola, aqui dejando el tercer capitulo de este, espero y les guste mucho, me esmere mucho para que quedara como lo esperan jajaja, recuerden el discleimer y me dejan sus comentarios al final, igual si no lo hacen no hay proble, de todas maneras gracias por leer, ahh recuerden el discleimer**

**EL REENCUENTRO**

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado en su oficina, observando con melancolía una fotografía en la que se encontraban junto a el Lily Evans y Miranda Warnock, ciertamente siempre había huido de las fotos, pero ese día estaba particularmente feliz, todos tenia una gran sonrisa en esa foto, fue en su sexto año, recordaba que la habían tomado al salir de un clase de transformaciones, el equipo invencible, como se hacían llamar había derrotado en un mano a mano, al grupito de James el insoportable, como le solían decir, inconscientemente esbozo una sonrisa, hacia mucho que no sonreía, desde que había perdido la amistad de Lily, después también perdió a Miranda, siempre quiso buscarla arreglar las cosas, pero nunca se atrevió, ella había sido demasiado clara cuando se había ido, para ella él estaba muerto.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte ruido, un reflejo verde, alumbro toda la habitación, alguien había entrado a su despacho sin permiso, tomo la foto y la aventó a su cajón, se levanto rápidamente y con la varita en mano, corrió a la chimenea, no podía ver con claridad porque había un poco de humo tapando la visibilidad, pero diviso a lo lejos una figura de mujer, apunto directamente hacia ella directo a su cabeza.

¿Qué te pasa Snape? ¿Qué recibimiento es este? ¡Por Merlín! Baja eso, que verte apuntándome con esa varita y conociendo que sabes mas de un hechizo mortal, me da terror que de su punta salga algo que pueda fulminarme

¿Miranda?

La misma que viste y calza… ¿Cómo estas?

Miranda, ¿Qué quieres?- Le dijo Severus poniendo cara de asco al verla (recuerdan la cara que puso en Harry Potter y la orden del fénix, en las clases de oclumancia, cuando Harry le dice que quiere descansar y él le responde que el señor tenebroso no esta descansando, esa cara puso, así igual)

¿Qué te pasa Snape? Tienes casi 17 años sin verme y en vez de recibirme como debe de ser, me hablas como si fuera tu enemigo, ¿Qué paso con tu sentido de cordialidad?

¿Mi sentido de cordialidad? Creo que tu mas que nadie sabe que no soy nada cordial, además ¿como quieres que te reciba? ¿Con un cartel de bienvenida y muchos globos?, ¿tal vez?, ¿Que no se supone que estaba muerto para ti y no querías volver a verme en toda tu vida?

Permíteme un momento Severus o ¿Prefieres que te llame Señor Director?

No me interesa como me llames, supongo que no te quedaras mucho tiempo

Ya deja de levantarme esa ceja, y verme como si fuera un miserable gusano, sabes que siempre me a irritado esa manera tuya de hacer sentir a la gente miserable, aunque si me dejas confesarlo, esos gestos te hacen ver mas atractivo…Le comento Miranda

¿No piensas decirme a que haz venido?

Primeramente, vengo a pedirte perdón, y no me mires así, en verdad desde hace mucho tiempo he tratado de tomar valor para mirarte a la cara y decirte que me equivoque y que lo sentía mucho, siento mucho todo lo que te dije Severus, nunca debí haberte hablado así, sabia lo que estabas sufriendo, conocía del amor que le tenias a Lily, y en vez de consolarte te reclame algo que no debía, no era el momento, perdóname por todo lo que te dije por favor.

¿Qué te perdone? Me hiciste sentir como un maldito desgraciado y ahora me pides que te perdone ¿De verdad crees que lo hare?

Si en algo valoras la amistad que nos tuvimos, confió que así será

Esta bien, tienes mi perdón, ahora si eso era todo lo que tenias que decir, puedes retirarte, y no te acompaño a la puerta porque supongo que sabes perfectamente donde esta.

Gracias, aunque quería platicar un poco

De Lily supongo ¿o me vas a decir que me quieres preguntar algo de mi vida durante estos años? De seguro lo sabes todo, siempre tuviste la suerte de saber todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, y te callaste cuando supiste que estaba perdiendo a Lily

La perdiste por idiota y es la verdad, no me vengas a decir ahora que si yo te hubiera dicho algo habrían salvado su relación, porque sabes que estas muy equivocado

No lo hubiera hecho, todo entre nosotros estaba perdido, lo peor es que ni siquiera supe de que tuve la culpa, si tan solo hubiera sabido alejarme a tiempo de todo, ella estaría viva en este momento, lejos de mi, con el cerdo de James Potter y el imbécil engreído de su hijo, pero viva y feliz

¿Feliz?, realmente no lo creo Severus, Voldemort estaría acechando a todos.

Lo hace ahora Miranda, su sacrificio no sirvió de nada, ¿es que no te das cuenta como están las cosas?

No limites a Harry Severus, el sabrá que hacer…

Tu en verdad crees que el estúpido de Harry Potter sabrá que hacer, sin la señorita Granger ese no es nada, si en un momento tenemos que agradecer a alguien que el mundo mágico se haya salvado será a ella y no a ese imbécil.

Deja de hablar de esa forma sobre mi ahijado, que no te lo voy a permitir entendiste

Permitirme tu a mi, no seas ridícula, en este momento estas en mi territorio y si no te parece lo que pienso del idiota de James y su prole será mejor que te largues

¿Qué del necesito hablar contigo no entiendes?

Como supongo que no tienes nada interesante que decirme y que este intento de comunicación se esta yendo al carajo, tomare algo para tener que soportarte, siempre haz sido demasiado irritante-Le dijo Severus Snape cuando caminaba a lo que parecía un mini bar donde tenia varias botellas de wiski

Se sentaron en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, con los ánimos un poco mas relajados, Severus tenia una botella en la mano, y dos vasos estaban cerca de ellos, solo por no pasar toda la noche pensando miles de cosas, invito a su vieja "amiga" para que le acompañara con un wiski y así su voz sonara un poco menos molesta, solo borracho podía aguantarla de nuevo, no sabia porque merlín era tan malo con el, ya se la había quitado de encima hace tiempo, porque tenia que regresarla, su presencia revolvía los recuerdos del pasado, lo vivido con Lily, lo vivido con ella también, en su tiempo fueron mas que amigos, eran como hermanos, confidentes, y algunas veces la acompaño a realizar travesuras, e incluso fueron pareja de baile algunas veces, hasta se habían escapado del colegio para conocer un poco el mundo muggle.

Pasaron las horas, y también las botellas, estaba muy entrada la noche, sus bocas muy sueltas, no se imaginaron que estaban a punto de entablar una conversación pendiente, Miranda no sabia como huir de ahí, conocía que estaba en una situación difícil, una palabra mal dicha y todo estaría perdido, estaba planeando el escape cuando una voz la saco de sus apurados pensamientos, y ya no había vuelta atrás, Severus había comenzado a lanzar las preguntas, que sin duda la llevaría hablar de ella, de Lily, como toda la noche…

¿Qué le vio Miranda?

¿Qué le vio quien a que? No te entiendo Severus

¿Qué le vio Lily a James que nunca vio en mí?

Severus, eso ya paso, duele el solo recordar mejor no lo hagas

Tu siempre fuiste la mejor amiga de los dos, debes de saberlo, ella siempre te platicaba todo, al igual que lo hice yo, dime porque lo escogió a el

Tu fuiste el primero Severus, creo que de eso no te cabe la menor duda

Si, pero después de esa noche, las cosas cambiaron Miranda, ella se portaba mas seca conmigo, y luego enfermo, y cuando eso paso ella no quiso que yo estuviera a su lado, luego yo cometí la estupidez de llamarla sangre sucia y nunca jamás pude hablar con ella, cuéntamelo por favor...

Severus, el día que tu y Lily hicieron el amor, tu te quedaste profundamente dormido, ella vio la marca tenebrosa en tu mano, y eso la decepciono mucho, realmente todos sabíamos que eso pasaría, al menos yo sabia que no había marcha atrás, pero pues ella tenia la esperanza que el amor que ustedes se tenían te impidiera cometer dicha cosa, pero no fue así, lo que mas le dolió fue enterarse que no la habías tomado en cuenta cuando tomaste esa decisión, no pensaste en ella Severus, sufrió mucho, realmente tu eras su mundo, se imaginaba a tu lado, en una casa cerca de la playa, con uno o dos Severus corriendo por toda la casa, pero no, tiraste todo su mundo a la basura, por eso se alejó de ti, con el paso de los días nos dimos cuenta que algo andaba mal, comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, débil, se mareaba mucho, me costó mucho trabajo convencerla, pero visitamos un medico en San Mungo, si Severus, es lo que te estas imaginando, Lily estaba embarazada, pensaba no decírtelo, pero logre convencerla de que lo hiciera, tal vez eso cambiaria las cosas, fue ese día que fuimos a buscarte cuando la llamaste sangre sucia, salió corriendo como loca, llorando a mares, nos topamos con Avery, Lily choco con el y el la aventó, tropezó y rodo por las escaleras, perdió a su bebe, como te imaginaras, eso fue su acabose, por eso te hablo así cuando fuiste a buscarla, te culpaba de todo, estaba muy enojada contigo, por eso se fue con James, quería que te murieras del coraje, lo eligió a el por que sabia que lo odiabas, pero después se enamoro de él, y tu, en vez de luchar por ella nos dejaste, te fuiste totalmente con ellos, esa es la verdad Severus.

Maldita sea, yo tenia derecho a saberlo, era mi hijo, y ustedes dos lo ocultaron así como así, te callaste una verdad de esa magnitud 17 años, si me hubieras dicho tal vez yo hubiera podido hacer algo

Lo se Severus

Pero fue la decisión de Lily, ella me pidió que no te dijera nada, por eso calle para no traicionarla

Pero…Me traicionaste a mí, y eso no te importo ¿verdad?

No te traicione Severus, de verdad, yo siempre estuve en contra de la decisión que ella tomo pero no me correspondía a mi decirte una verdad de esa magnitud

Entonces cual fue tu decisión, ¿serle fiel a ella? ¿Yo que? yo no importo ¿no?, al final soy un maldito mortifago, un cobarde, desgraciado, imbécil, y por eso ustedes dos me condenaron a vivir en este mundo de tinieblas, sin ni siquiera poder haberle llorado a mi hijo ¿no?

Miranda no dijo nada, solo observaba a ese hombre, estaba consumido por el dolor que le había causado haberse enterado que había tenido la oportunidad de ser padre y se había ido todo a la basura, solo por esas malditas palabras, si no la hubiera llamado sangre sucia, todo había sido diferente, si tan solo no hubiera peleado con James Potter, ese cerdo, él era el culpable de todo, le había robado todo lo que tenia, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Severus lloraba como niño chiquito, la noche era tenebrosa, todo estaba muy oscuro, y hacia demasiado frio, Miranda sentía como se helaba su cuerpo, y al verlo así, no pudo evitar llorar también, sabia que su dolor era demasiado, él siempre había amado a Lily, pero, ella nunca pudo creer que él no se diera que cuenta que ella moría de amor por el.

Le abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, quería que sintiera que estaba con el y que nunca jamás volvería a traicionarlo, se quedaron así, mucho tiempo, no supieron cuanto, fundidos en un abrazo

Es muy tarde ya Miranda, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí en Hogwarts. Le comento Snape cuando levanto por fin la vista y la miro a la cara

Severus, tengo algo que pedirte

Ya decía yo, que por algo venias, tanta dulzura era imposible, no soy tan bueno como para merecer que alguien sea dulce conmigo

Deja de decir estupideces y auto compadecerte, todo lo que te dije lo hice porque lo siento, solo necesitaba un pequeño favor de ti, pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo que te haya dicho fuese una mentira ¿acaso piensas que todos somos como tu? Que todos mostramos nuestro lado bueno cuando necesitamos algo

No me hagas reír Miranda, sabes que yo no necesito demostrar nada para lograr lo que quiero

Si, ya se, tu lema siempre a sido, "el fin justifica los medios", lastima que esos medios te hayan llevado a ser así, amargado, taciturno, seco

No me interesa escucharte, dime que quieres y después retírate

Necesito trabajo

Serás profesora de pociones, siempre fuiste igual de buena que yo, no creas, yo también se reconocer las cualidades de otros

¿Qué harás con Horace?

Aunque no te importa, te contestare, será profesor de DCAO

Gracias Severus, sabia que podía contar contigo

Creo que siempre lo haz hecho, no se como haces para lograr conmigo todo lo que te propones

Creo que se apelar a tu lado bueno, ¿Puedo irme a mi despacho?

Si me haces ese favor, y espero que recuerdes donde esta, no tengo ganas ni animo de acompañarte

Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente y una ultima cosa, respecto a lo de Lily no puedo irme sin preguntarte ¿Estarás bien?

Sabes que a mi nada me derrumba, ni haberme dado cuenta que a la persona que más amo no le importaron en lo más mínimo mis sentimientos.

Miranda se paro frente a él, deseaba abrazarlo fuertemente, besarlo, verlo así hizo que su amor renaciera en un instante, de repente su voz la saco de ese pensamiento.

Estas hermosa sabes, no haz cambiado nada, sigues tan linda, tan femenina, y si no te ofendes, tan sexy como siempre

Vaya, volvió el Severus caballeroso, eso me encanta.

Hubo un momento en el que el deseo de consolarlo fue mas fuerte que la razón, Miranda le abrazo fuertemente, y le dijo- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Severus, estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites. -Gracias por volver a mi vida Miranda me hiciste mucha falta, le contesto.

Se miraron a los ojos y sin pensarlo, se besaron, un beso muy tierno para los dos, pero fue un momento de arrebato, Miranda salió corriendo sin decir nada, corrió hasta las mazmorras, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta el armario tomo las cosas de la poción, e hizo aparición en Grimmauld Place 12.

¿Cómo te fue? Le pregunto Hermione en cuanto la vio aparecer

Muy bien…tengo todos los ingredientes para la poción

Además, saluda a la nueva maestra de pociones

¿Qué?

Si, estaré en el colegio como maestra de pociones, Horace es el nuevo maestro de DCAO

¿Pero como lo lograste?

Todo esta bien Hermione, avísenme en cuanto tengan la poción, ahora regresare a mi despacho, porque si Severus no me ve ahí, podría sospechar, le explicas a todos por favor.

Miranda espera…

Dime Herms

No tuviste que utilizar tus métodos ¿verdad?

Tranquila Hermione, todo salió como lo planee.

En realidad nada salió como lo planee, volví, lo vi, y caí rendida a sus pies, es que no puede ser, tan solo un momento a solas con el vasto para volver a enamorarme…Pensaba Miranda

Se recostó en su cama, le dolía la cabeza demasiado, así que reviso las provisiones del armario de pociones y sin pensarlo tomo una poción para dormir sin soñar y así poder descansar, que era todo lo que ella anhelaba, solo descansar.

**aviso, tratare de subir uno diario, creo que podre, la inspiracion viene a mi por las mañanas, y entro demasiado tempra a mi trabajo, de aqui a que me empieza a llegar gente me dan un buen tiempo para maquinarles capitulo y subirlo jajaja, esto me hace feliz jejeje**

**ahhh Clair Snape, trate de hacer ver a Severus lo mas tosco posible jeje ojala lo haya logrado**

**Ruth Snape**


	4. Chapter 4 Prrimer dia de clases

**HOLA CHICOS, ANDO OTRA VEZ POR AQUI, YA SE QUE LES PROMETI UNO DIARIO PERO QUE HACER, MI MARIDO ACCIDENTALMENTE (QUIERO CREER), BORRO TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE LLEVABA, PERO TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR EL CUARTO Y AQUI LO TIENEN ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, EL CARACTER DE MIRANDA NO ES EL MEJOR PERO BUENO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PASAN A LEER, COMENTEN POR FIS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECE, AUNQUE SEA PARA TIRARME UN AVADA POR ALGO TAN MALO. RECUERDEN EL DISCLEIMER PORFIS**

PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

Y lo logro, descanso mucho, esas pociones solo pudieron haber sido hechas por Severus Snape, Miranda sabia que él era un excelente pocionista, lo tenia en la sangre, tenia un talento nato, en su cabeza pasaba la idea de ayudarlo a darse a conocer, podía ser algo mas que un mortifago indeseado, no entendía como era que nunca quiso salir de ese castillo, darse a conocer ante todo el mundo, algo había oculto, el solo se había truncado su gran carrera, antes de unirse a los mortifagos, los dos había soñado con un futuro brillante, no juntos, pero si dedicados a lo mismo, a las pociones, ella también las amaba, habían pensado realizarlas para San Mungo, en una de esas hasta ganaban el premio Flamel juntos, deja de soñar y levántate ya, pensaba miranda, pero tenia tantas ganas de quedarse ahí en esa cama, buscaba su aroma entre las sabanas, sabia que estaba en la cama donde él había dormido muchas noches atrás, buscaba su aroma, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, el beso que se habían dado había sido como tocar el cielo con las manos, pero sabia que no podía hacerse ilusiones, en cuanto se vieran abría mil y una escusas y no quería escucharlas, voltio a ver el reloj y ya era bastante tarde, así que salió de su cama y se dispuso a darse un buen baño, uno largo, con agua muy caliente y muchas hierbas para poder relajarse y enfrentar lo que viniera, así fuera el mismísimo Snape. Una hora en el baño, y dos frente al espejo le bastaron para quedar como nueva, vestía un formal pero elegante traje negro, con falda y saco, aunque formal, su figura se resaltaba muy bien, y su túnica, mejor sin túnica pensó, no quiero parecerme a ese murciélago de las mazmorras, pensaba.

Camino directo al gran comedor, no quería encontrarse con el, no era que le molestase su presencia, al contrario quería tenerlo para ella la mayor parte del día, solo que el beso, maldita sea, para que lo había besado, todo seguiría como antes pero ahora ese beso los involucraba. Metida en sus pensamientos y como caminaba viendo el suelo, choco irremediablemente con esa persona a la que se había dispuesto a evitar, y otra vez estaba entre sus brazos, la había sostenido para no dejarla caer.

**- Gracias – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos un poco abochornada**

_-No seas tonta para la otra fíjate por donde caminas, sigues igual de imbécil- Le dijo Mirándola con desdén como si fuera un bicho raro._

**-¿Qué te pasa?, ni a ti ni a nadie le voy a permitir que me hable así ¿entiendes?**

_-Entiende tú que yo te hablo como yo quiero._

**-Eres un maldito imbécil**

_-Si, pero soy el director, y aquí mando yo, y si no quieres que.._

Miranda se dio la media vuelta y lo dejo hablando solo, cosa que como ya sabemos enfureció a Severus. Antes de que pudiera alejarse la tomo del brazo y la hizo voltearse, la coloco justo enfrente de él, la sujeto por la cintura con fuerza, era muy delgada y no podía zafarse, estaban a la mitad del pasillo principal, cerca del gran comedor, todos los observaban y a el eso no le importaba.

**-Suéltame imbécil- Forcejaba demasiado y no conseguía nada**

_-Ayer no me pedias que te soltara ¿verdad?_

**-Déjame, que todos nos están viendo y no quiero hacerme fama de ser la que pone "contento" al director**

_-Nadie pensaría eso, todos saben que tengo buenos gustos_

**-Idiota, eso es lo que eres, un imbécil, arrogante, estúpido**

_-Te duele que te diga la verdad, eres tan amargada que por eso nadie se a fijado en ti_

**-Amargada yo, mira quien habla ¿Quién es el amargadito aquí?**

_-Seguro estoy que estas sola porque nadie te a aguantado_

-**Seriamos dos, nadie a querido estar contigo por lo miserable que eres, por eso Lily decidió**

Se dio cuenta que esa pelea los estaba llevando a terrenos en los que ella saldría perdiendo, así que prefirió callarse y dar por terminado eso

_-¿Decidió que?_

**-Apartarse de ti, y sabes que me alegra mucho, no podría haber vivido con un imbécil como tu, James era tan diferente, era el mejor**

_-Cállate si no quieres que_

**-Que ¿Qué? Me vas aventar una Avada Kedavra para callarme, déjame ir ya, no quiero hablar mas, estamos dando un espectáculo**

_-No te vas a ir hasta que me escuches_

**-Impídelo**

_-¡Petrificus Totalus!_

**-¡protego! Que te pasa deja de**

_-¡Rictusempra!_

**-¡Protego!**

**-¡Atadura de Lengua!**

El hechizo de Miranda, dio en el blanco, había acabado con el problema, Severus no podía hablar mas, se dio la medio vuelta y camino directo al gran comedor, Minerva se acercó a Snape, conjuro el contra hechizo y le pidió que tuviera cautela era el director y no podía dar ese tipo de espectáculos, se dieron la media vuelta y caminaron hacia el comedor, se acercó a Miranda y le susurro en el oído.

_-Siéntate a un lado de mi, y en cuanto termines de dar tus clases te quiero en mi despacho, y es una orden, y esto me lo pagaras caro_

**-No te tengo miedo**

_-deberías_

**-No le tengo miedo ni al mismísimo Voldemort**

Los están observando todos ¿pueden dejar de comportarse como niños inmaduros?- Les decía Minerva muy molesta

_-Silencio a todos por favor solo quiero informarles que a habido un cambio en el curso, el profesor Horace Slughorn será el nuevo maestro de DCAO ya que por mi cargo, me es imposible seguir siendo su profesor, la señorita – lo dijo con desdén y asco- Miranda Warnock será su nueva maestra de pociones, además, también es la nueva jefa de la casa de Slytherin_

**-¿Cómo que jefa de Slytherin?**

Hizo un ademan de que guardara silencio, cosa que hizo porque no quería dar un espectáculo, - con que esas tenemos pensó- pobrecitas serpientes, odiaran a su profesor por haber hecho esto, nunca podrán llevarse la copa de la casa, no siendo yo la jefa.

El desayuno transcurrió lo mas tranquilo posible, una que otra ironía por parte de Severus y Miranda, era imposible tenerlos juntos sin que se estuvieran peleando, pasaron tres horas, y fue momento de la primera clase de Miranda, empezaría con Slytherin y Gryffindor de séptimo año, prepararían veritaserum, y estaba dispuesta a bajar los puntos necesarios para empezar hacer sufrir a las estúpidas serpientes.

**Las Clases en las Mazmorras**

Hola chicos como ya menciono el profesor Snape, yo soy su nueva maestra de pociones, mi nombre es Miranda Warnock, pero me pueden llamar profesora Miry, creo que tengo que mencionarles que di clases en una escuela muggle así que estoy acostumbrada a tratar niños temperamentales como ustedes, pondré mis reglas, el que no piense acatarlas es mejor que ni se aparezca por esta clase, para empezar y como regla base, en esta sala la única varita que se usara es la mía, así que es mejor que todas las demás se queden en sus bolsos, solo se dedicaran hacer sus pociones, el que este platicando será expulsado y no habrá derecho a éxtasis por lo tanto tendrá que cursar mi materia de nuevo, tres faltas seguidas y están fuera, repetirán la materia, los quiero bien vestidos y con un compañero para trabajar, todos sus trabajos serán evaluados en parejas, espero que estén de acuerdo, si no lo están, es cosa que no me interesa, aquí todo eso se va a cumplir ¿entendido?

-Me da miedo- Comento Neville

-Es peor que Snape- Le dijo Simus

**-Simus, Neville guarden silencio, 10 puntos menos para gryffindor por cada uno, y si, tengan miedo soy peor que Snape, ahora saquen sus libros, prepararemos veritaserum, el que logre hacer el suero de la verdad, pasara mi materia con E, y tendrá lo mismo en sus Éxtasis, así que esmérense mucho, abran sus libros en el tema Veritaserum, tienen 15 minutos para leerlo y pasado ese tiempo recibirán las nuevas indicaciones.**

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando se escucho que alguien entraba en el salón con violencia, la puerta había producido un estruendo muy fuerte que había hecho que mas de uno se asustara demasiado, a punto de tirar los libros lejos de ellos, ahí estaba otra vez, su amiguito Severus Snape

_-Malfoy necesito hablar contigo, sal para que lo hagamos_

**-Profesor Snape esta en mi aula y aquí la que mando soy yo, así que usted hablara con el Sr. Malfoy hasta que termine mi clase**

-_Lo hare ahora y ninguna profesora me lo va a impedir_

**-Malfoy permanecerás en tu lugar, si mueves un musculo te quedaras sin 100 puntos y sin derecho a presentar tu éxtasis ¿entendido?**

_-Malfoy ven aquí ahora_

El chico sin saber que hacer se dispuso a levantarse para caminar hacia Snape, era su padrino, le tenia un poco de respeto su madre le había dicho que lo obedeciera en todo, se levanto y camino hacia él, cuando escucho la voz de su profesora quien gritaba coléricamente.

-**100 puntos menos para Slytherin, Sr. Malfoy y no tiene derecho a realizar sus éxtasis,**

_-Tu no puedes hacer eso- Le dijo Snape levantándole la voz_

-**Ya lo hice, y si no te retiras soy capaz de quitarle a Slytherin todos los puntos que le quedan**

_-Tu no puedes hacer eso, es tu casa_

**-Es la tuya, a mi ni siquiera me preguntaste si aceptaba ese cargo**

_-Te quiero ver hoy en la noche en mi despacho, necesito hablar contigo, ¿iras?_

**-Te veo ahí, ahora si me permites, tengo que continuar con mis clases**

Severus Snape salió de el aula de pociones, enojado y como alma que lleva el diablo, Miranda se había dejado ver mas fuerte, pudo escuchar el ohhh que produjo en el salón que el profesor Snape obedeciera la recomendación de Miranda, -esta me la pagara – pensaba.

Y así transcurrió toda la tarde, ella daba sus clases y a cualquier movimiento en falso de cualquier alumno, fuera cual fuera su casa restaba puntos, se dejaba ver como una profesora a la cual le gustaba la disciplina y el orden, pero todos sabían que andaba de mal humor por los encontronazos con el director.

Pasaron las horas, cuando por fin termino su clase con el último grupo que tenia en el día, se dispuso a salir a cenar al gran comedor, tenia mucha hambre, y comenzaba a tener un dolor muy fuerte, parecía que sus episodios de gastritis crónica habían regresado, al llegar se dio cuenta que todos ya estaban en la mesa y el único lugar vacío era el de Severus Snape, no quería estar cerca de él, su actitud en el día había sido no muy buena, sabia que haberle hecho frente ante todos no había sido bueno, pero no le quedaba otra opción, había que cenar, se sentó junto a él y comenzó su cena sin mirarlo, ni dirigirle la palabra , al terminar escucho como le susurro al oído.

-_Te espero en mi despacho en 10 minutos- Sin despedirse de nadie se levanto de la mesa y se fue_

**-Sé que hoy será una noche larga, así que al mal paso darle prisa**

Se levanto de la mesa, camino hacia la entrada del despacho dijo la contraseña y entro, toco la puerta y pudo escuchar su voz

-_Pasa, te estaba esperando…_

_solo para hacer esto un poco mas entendible, puse en negritas las veces en las que habla Miranda, y en cursiva (o intento de cursiva), donde habla Severus Snape, espero subirles pronto el siguiente capitulo._

_Ruth Snape_


	5. Chapter 5 En el despacho de Snape

**ahhh gracias al cielo lo termine, aqui les dejo el capitulo 5 espero y les guste mucho, para hacer esto entendible, lo escrito ne negritas es cuando habla Miranda, lo que esta en cursiva es cuando Severus, y lo que esta subrayado, dependiendo de la historia es cuando habla Lily Evans o Albus Dumbledore, ahhh recuerden el discleimer, ahora si, espero lo disfruten**

**EN EL DESPACHO DE SEVERUS SNAPE**

Se levanto de la mesa, camino hacia la entrada del despacho dijo la contraseña y entro, toco la puerta y pudo escuchar su voz

-_Pasa, te estaba esperando…_

**- Y bien Snape aquí estoy, ¿Qué quieres?- ** Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos como desafiándolo

-_ Deja de tener esa actitud de niña arrogante que ya me estas cansando_

**- Te estoy cansando, si aquí el único que cansa eres tu, es que tu presencia es tan irritante**

**- **_No tienes por qué aguantarme, puedes largarte cuando quieras, no eres indispensable_

**- Y librarte de mi presencia, jamás, nunca te dejaría el camino tan fácil**

**-**_ ¿Para que regresaste? ¿Hacerme la vida imposible acaso? _

_-_** No es mi intención, de verdad, al contrario, es solo que, ashh sabes como soy, me irrita que seas tan grosero conmigo**

**-**_ Y a mi me irrita que tu seas tan altanera ¿sabes? He hecho mucho para lograr el respeto de mis alumnos como para que tú vengas y en dos segundos trates de pisotearme, no te lo voy a permitir_

_-_** Respeto ¿Cuál respeto? Lo que te tienen es miedo, por tu manera tan grotesca de tratar a las personas, es que eres tan amargado, tan taciturno, tan seco**

**- **_Soy un mortifago ¿lo recuerdas?_

**- Lo recuerdo todas las mañanas cada vez que te miro y me imagino como seria la expresión de tu rostro si fueras feliz, extraño la expresión que tenia tu cara cada que besabas a Lily**

**- **_Miranda, los años te están pesando, te estas poniendo tan cursi y ridícula_

**- Snape!, - le grito coléricamente- eres intratable, ya estoy harta, no se como Albus Dumbledore podía aguantarte, ahora estoy segura de que estaba loco, solo así podría haberse aventado el paquete de tratarte todos los días sin pelear.**

**- **_No digas nada de Albus Dumbledore, no en mi presencia _

_-_** ¿Te pesa que te diga la verdad?**

**-**_ Tú ni siquiera tienes idea de cuál es la verdad_

_-_** ¿Qué no tengo idea? Claro que la tengo, la he tenido siempre**

_- Ja, lo dudo, según tu ¿cuál es TU verdad?- _le pregunto mirándola a los ojos muy de cerca y recalcándole la palabra tu

**- Se que eres un maldito desgraciado, que toda la vida a vivido de recuerdos, amargándose por no haber sido feliz, que eres un estúpido , que eres tan mezquino, tan insensible, haz vivido siempre odiando a tu padre por el maltrato que le daba a tu madre por ser bruja, el mismo maltrato que le diste a Lily por ser muggle**

**- **_ ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo nunca maltrate a Lily, la amo más que a mi propia vida como puedes decir que la maltrate_

Escuchar que el había maltratado a Lily, lo enojo de tal manera que llego al extremo de tomar a Miranda por los brazos, sujetarla fuerte y colocarla justo al nivel de su cara, le clavaba la mirada, esos ojos negros estaban rojos de la furia

**-Suéltame me estas lastimando**

_-Quiero que me digas de que manera maltrate a Lily, contéstame idiota_

**-La despreciabas por ser muggle, no la amabas, nunca lo hiciste, si lo hubieras hecho no te hubieras unido a los mortifagos, ni la hubieras llamado sangre sucia, siempre has sido solo tú, ¿querías fama?, la tienes, por ser la persona más abominable de la tierra, siempre has sido tú y solo tú, nunca amaste a nadie más, por eso todo mundo te odia, eres el hombre más falso, engañaste al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore con tu falsa careta aun no sé cómo, pero lo voy a descubrir, eres tan ruin tan asqueroso tan **

_-Basta ya, no voy a permitirle ni a ti ni a nadie que me trate así, todo eso piensas de mi eres una_

**-Ni te atrevas hablar de mí, porque yo si soy capaz de**

_-¿De qué? Ya hablaste tu y ahora me vas a escuchar a mi_

**-No lo hare**

_-Lo harás porque me lo debes_

**-Haber quiero oír que puedes decir de mi**

_-Eres una mala persona Miranda, ante todo el mundo eras la gran amiga de Lily Evans, pero sé que tu amistad no era real, sé que me amabas, y no me preguntes como, un hombre se da cuenta de eso, la manera tan fría en la que nos veías cuando estábamos juntos, nunca me contaste lo que le pasaba, era mejor para ti que me alejara de ella, así tendrías una oportunidad ¿no?, la envidiabas, y aun así me gritaste como si en verdad te hubiera dolido su muerte, pero que buena actriz eres, por eso ni te importa ni te importo abandonar al cerdo de Harry Potter, de seguro te alegro que perdiera a mi hijo, no había nada ya que me uniera a ella, eres fría, calculadora, mezquina_

No pudo continuar hablando porque había recibido una fuerte cachetada de parte de ella, tenía su cara muy roja, se le notaba que las palabras de él le habían dolido mucho, su rostro reflejaba tristeza, decepción y sobre todo coraje, temblaba, le costaba detener las lagrimas, y aun así le hablo:

**-Pero ¿Cómo te atreves? Tu ni siquiera te imaginas el sacrifio que es para mí estar lejos de ti, amarte y saber que nunca serás mío, te amo desde que éramos chicos y me calle, lo hice para que fueras feliz con ella porque sabía que la amabas y solo deseaba su felicidad, tu felicidad, quería a Lily como a una hermana, la que nunca tuve, me sacrifiqué por ustedes y todo ¿para qué?-** Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos se le veía sincera, nunca Severus Snape se había esperado una confesión de ese tipo, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, iba a defender la opinión que tenia a pesar de todo, y muy en sus adentros reconocía que por una vez en su vida se había equivocado con alguien.

_-A mi tus lagrimas y tus falsas palabras no me convencen, se que sabes actuar demasiado bien, esta conversación no está yendo a ninguna parte, así que_

**-Sí, me iré, pero antes de eso tu mismo veras que todo lo que te dije no es una mentira y que tu te equivocaste conmigo, saca el pensadero en este momento, lo veras todo con tus propios ojos**

_-La verdad, no sé si me interesa_

**-Por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan cerrado y haz lo que te estoy diciendo**

Caminaron hacia el pensadero, Miranda no estaba convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no había forma de hacer que Severus Snape entrara en razón, solo esa, mostrarle sus recuerdos, pero había un recuerdo que él no debía ver, así que se auto lanzo un hechizo (sin que Severus lo notara), para modificar ese recuerdo, por todo lo demás no había de que preocuparse. Llegaron al pensadero y Miranda fue sacando con su varita, ligeros rayos de luz que eran depositados uno a uno en el pensadero, cuando termino, le hablo a Severus para que los viera

**-¿Listo?**

_-No creo que haya nada ahí que me interese, pero creo que no está demás ver algunas cosas con mis propios ojos_

**LOS RECUERDOS DE MIRANDA**

Se sumergió y todo estaba borroso, muy confuso, la primera imagen que se aparecía ante sus ojos era una casa, lujosa, muy grande, con un gran jardín, aparecía una niña como de unos tres años, estaba haciendo un berrinche enorme porque no podía bajar a su gatito de un árbol que estaba cerca, se le quedo mirando con furia, el gato se elevo por el aire y cayó en sus manos, esa era la primera vez que inconscientemente Miranda había hecho magia, la imagen se disolvió y dio paso a otro momento, esta vez estaban en el andén 9 ¾, Miranda estaba sujeta de la mano de una mujer muy alta, delgada, y de pelo negro, parecía una mujer americana, era su madre, la familia Warnock era de New York, pero recientemente había venido a vivir a Inglaterra por el trabajo del papa de Miranda, había sido nombrado Director de San Mungo, y ese día no las acompañaba, pudo ver como ella estaba con su vista clavada en un pequeño flacucho de pelo negro y una chica delgada su cabello era rojo, se veía como discutían, recordó que fue el día en el que Lily y el habían peleado por Petunia, se disolvió la imagen lo que ahora veía eran ellos tres, cuando habían salido de ganarles a James el insoportable y su grupito, cuando se tomaban la foto, todos estaban demasiado felices, ahora uno de los recuerdos que le hablaban de la fidelidad de Miranda, estaban las dos juntas en el dormitorio, Miranda le decía a Lily que quería hablar con ella, yo también le contesto,

-**tu primero Lily**, - le dijo ella poniéndole demasiada atencion

-está bien, estoy enamorada de Severus me propuso que fuéramos novios, y no sé qué decirle, es que su afición por las artes oscuras no me gusta

-**dile que si**, le decía Miranda, **tal vez su amor** **haga que las cosas cambien, hazlo feliz Lily se lo merece, tu más que nadie sabe que toda su vida a sufrido, merecen ser felices, los dos se aman**.

- Creo que tienes razón Miry, mañana le diré que si que lo amo y quiero estar con el, amiga, ¿Qué me tenias que decir**? **

**-Ohh nada Lily olvídalo-**

La imagen se disolvió, ahora podía ver como Miranda lloraba desconsolada en el baño de mujeres, se repetía una y otra vez, -**se aman entiéndelo, no puedes hacer nada, tienen que ser felices, harás lo posible por que el sea feliz, aunque no sea contigo.**

Esta vez estaban en San Mungo, Miranda abrazaba feliz a Lily, iba a ser tía no podía creerlo, quiero ser la madrina le decía una y otra vez, tenemos que correr a decirle a Severus, estará feliz.

- **¿que quieres que sea? Ojala sea niño y se parezca a los dos, que se llame Harry, Lily, Harry Snape Evans, suena hermoso ¿no crees?,**- Le decía muy emocionada, como si fuera ella la que tendría un hijo.

-no, no lo creo, - Le dijo bastante molesta, parecía que no le había agradado nada la noticia

**-¿Pero que te pasa Lily?**

- No quiero que sepa nada ¿entiendes?

-**Pero tiene derecho, es su hijo, y si no se lo dices tu lo hare yo y en esta si no te voy a cubrir, así que en cuanto lleguemos vas y le dices la verdad si no quieres que lo hago yo **le decía Miranda bastante molesta, la imagen se disolvió y dio paso a otra que él conocía muy bien, estaban cerca del lago negro y podía ver cómo le gritaba a Lily sangre sucia, Miranda salió corriendo en dirección directa a Lily, vio como ella tropezaba y caía, y como Miranda corrió a levantarla y murmuraba un hechizo sanador directo en su vientre, la levantaba y se aparecía con ella en brazos en San Mungo, corría desesperada pidiendo ayuda, pero era demasiado tarde, no había nada que hacer, Lily había perdido a su bebe.

-** ¿Cómo te sientes Lily, quieres que haga algo por ti?¿llamo a Severus para informarle lo que paso?**

- No, no quiero nada de él, el destino a elegido llevarse a su hijo y es mejor así, lo quiero lejos de mi, es un asqueroso mortifigo los eligió a ellos y lo prefiero lejos

- **Estas siendo muy injusta Lily, todos hasta Voldemort se merece una segunda oportunidad y tu se la negaste desde el principio, ni siquiera lo dejaste explicarte, ¿Por qué eres tan injusta? Acaso tú ¿eres perfecta?**

**-** Hablas como si lo amaras ¿es eso verdad?

- **Si lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo, pero quiero que sea feliz y sé que solo lo será contigo, por eso me duele que lo trates así, que hables mal de él, lo quiero mucho a ambos sean felices háganlo por mi, hazlo feliz por mi Lily**

- No puede ser Miry, no lo quiero mas en mi vida, puedes luchar por el si lo deseas, por mi no hay ningún problema, si quieres ser la mujer de un mortifago de Voldemort ese es tu problema, tu seguirás siendo mi amiga como siempre, pero júrame de esto que paso ninguna palabra a nadie nunca 

**- Ni tu revelaras que lo amo**

**- **El secreto de las dos se ira a la tumba, no saldrá nada de nuestras bocas nunca

La imagen se desvaneció y dio paso a la discusión que hubo entre ellos en ese mismo despacho, la noche de la muerte de Lily

**-Dumbledore ¿Dónde esta? ¿Donde esta Harry? Pregunto Miranda**

-Tranquila Miranda, el niño esta bien, Tom no logro hacerle daño

**-Eso ya lo sabemos, solo quiero saber donde esta, quiero verlo, es mi ahijado, quiero abrazarlo Albus, soy lo único que tiene…Después de que el perro de Sirius Black los traicionara**

-El niño no esta aquí miranda, se lo entregue a sus tíos, estará con su tía petunia hasta que cumpla la edad para entrar a Hogwarts

**-¿Pero que te pasa Albus? ¿Te volviste loco? Es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida, de casualidad ¿sabes la personalidad que tiene esa gente?, son malos, Albus lo maltrataran, petunia odiaba a Lily y sabes que no miento, es una idiotez, no permitiré que el niño se quede ahí entiendes, iré para allá y tendré el niño conmigo a como de lugar no me importa si tu estas de acuerdo o no, al fin de cuentas tu no eres nadie para tomar decisiones.**

_-Ya deja de decir estupideces Miranda, el niño se quedara donde esta y punto. _

**-¿Tu quien eres, para decirme a mi lo que tengo que hacer?**

_-Tal vez no soy nadie, pero no dejare que expongas al niño, por tus malditas idioteces_

**-¿Idioteces? ¿Acaso yo fui el que se unió a Lord Voldemort y traiciono la amistad de Lily? ¿Fui yo? ¿Te das cuenta de toda la bola de estupideces que haz hecho en tu maldita vida? ¿Te das cuenta que aquí el único estúpido eres tu?**

_-Si, si me he dado cuenta de todo lo que hecho en mi vida y créeme estoy arrepentido y lo estoy pagando…_

**-Sabes que Severus, a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que estés sintiendo tu, y que tu estés arrepentido no me va a devolver a Lily, no quiero nunca jamás en mi vida saber algo de ti, ojala te hubieras muerto tu, eres un miserable, cobarde, desgraciado, eres un maldito mortifago de mierda…**

_-¡Basta ya! Grito Dumbledore para callar a esos dos, que se estaban matando con la mirada_

Y una atónita orden del fénix observaba todo sin decir absolutamente nada, esa era una batalla campal.

**Y ustedes que miran, son unos malditos cobardes, no pueden, ni podrán hacer nada nunca, tuvo que morir Lily para que todo esto haya acabado, no quiero nunca saber nada mas de Hogwarts ni de ustedes, ni nada que tenga que ver con esta maldita organización y este miserable mundo, estoy harta de todo y de todos…**

_Y con la cara llena de lágrimas, dio un ultimo recorrido con la mirada a todo el despacho de Dumbledore, miro fijamente a Snape, y desapareció._

Ahora podía verla abrazada a una mujer, era su madre, la consolaba y Miranda lloraba como niña chiquita

**-Los perdí mama, a los dos Lily murió y Severus, le grite cosas horribles no quera volver a verme nunca y yo**

-Lo amas ¿verdad querida?

**-Con toda mi alma madre **

-Lucha por el, eres muy atractiva y eres linda 

**-No mama me alejare de todo, seré maestra en un colegio muggle ahí esta mi futuro alejada de todo lo que amo, pero todo es mi culpa…**

Ahora se puso oscuro todo, cuando la imagen se aclaro pudo ver vestida a Miranda con un hermoso traje blanco, un corset que resaltaba su figura y una falda muy ajustada al cuerpo, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño lleno de pequeñas flores destellantes, el maquillaje en su rostro era discreto, era el día de su boda, estaba lista pero antes de abrir la puerta, se sentó en su cama, saco la foto donde estaban los tres, y se abrazó a ella, y comenzó a llorar

**-Te amo Severus, siempre lo hare, no importa con quien este o donde, te amare hasta el final de mis días, no quiero estar sola, por eso me caso, pero juro que jamás te olvidare, cuando este con el tu estarás en mis pensamientos, te amo pero tu amor me duele.**

Su futuro esposo la observaba en silencio, solo se acercó a ella, la contemplo con amor y le dijo

-No serás feliz con nadie mas, es hora de que regreses, esta vez no lo dejes ir, porque si lo haces estaré ahí para reprocharte no haber luchado por tu felicidad.

Se desvaneció ese recuerdo, cuando estaba por aparecerse el otro, pudo escuchar un fuerte ruido, salió del pensadero y miro hacia todas partes, Miranda no estaba, otra vez el ruido parecía que alguien estaba vomitando, corrió hacia el baño y pudo ver a Miranda la cual estaba casi recostada sobre el inodoro, se acercó a ella y pudo ver que estaba vomitando sangre

_-Tú ulcera gástrica ¿verdad?_

**-Creo que si, no he tomado mis medicinas**

_- Maldita sea Miranda, sabes los problemas que siempre a causado tu enfermedad y no te cuidas, hoy te quedaras aquí en mi cuarto yo te cuidare_

**-No te preocupes por mi, mañana estaré bien**

_-Mañana vas a descansar, yo daré tus clases y hoy dormirás aquí conmigo para poder cuidarte_

La tomo entre sus brazos y la deposito con mucho cuidado en l cama

_-Te ves muy bonita cuando no puedes pelearme_

**-Y cuando eres cuidadoso y tierno es cuando me enamoro mas de ti, es solo que me encanta retarte y hacerte enojar, te ves muy bien cuando estas molesto**

_-No hables mas, descansa_

**-Lo hare si me abrazas**

_-Chantajista_

Se recostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo fuertemente, espero a que se durmiera y se levanto a realizar una poción para aliviar un poco el dolor que a ella le causaba las complicaciones con su ulcera gástrica, mientras la realizaba recordaba todo lo que vio, ella lo amaba mas de lo que el amo a Lily alguna vez, sentía una alegría de saber que siempre le había importado a alguien y que lo amaba a pesar de todo, pero también decepción al darse cuenta que Lily nunca lo amo lo suficiente, eso le producía un gran dolor, dolor que estaba dispuesto a olvidar a lado de Miranda, en su cabeza se cruzo la idea de conquistarla e intentarlo, darse una nueva oportunidad.

**Ahhh yo quiero que me abrace a mi jejej (brincos dieera seria feliz), espero y les haya gustado, ahora lo mejor de todo, sus comentarios, los quiero espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6 Enamorandome mas de Snape

**ahi esta el capitulo, me gusto mucho, recuerden el discleimer y se este Snpe no es Snape pero tenia que ser un poco dulce aunk creo que me pase pero pues ojala les guste **

**ENAMORANDOME MAS DE SNAPE**

Paso la noche, larga para Severus, que solo observaba cualquier movimiento de Miranda, si veia que ella se movía en la cama estaba ahí de pie a un lado de ella, por si tenia que ayudarla a ir al baño o algo parecido, cuando el sueño por fin lo venció, eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana, justo cuando había cerrado los ojos, lo primero que vio en sus sueños, fue el recuerdo de Lily, enojada por su embarazo, acaso le ¿había reconfortado haber perdido a su hijo?, es que no podía creer que la mujer que tanto amaba le hubiera hecho tanto mal, si tan solo ella le hubiera contado la verdad, podrían haberse ido lejos, tener a un hijo o hija y estar juntos, ser feliz, pero ella se lo había negado todo, ciertamente él había cometido un error, pero como decía Miranda, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, y era eso lo que él estaba dispuesto hacer, dejar atrás su amor por la mujer de Potter, darse una segunda oportunidad, y darle la oportunidad a Miranda de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, ese día empezaría una vida diferente a su lado, dejando atrás todo, o casi todo, todavía tenia que ver como iba hacer para mantener en secreto su relación y que Voldemort no se enterara de Miranda para mantenerla a salvo, pero antes de preocuparse por eso tenia primero que empezar una relación con ella, ya no intento dormir, se levanto, y se dispuso a tomar un baño, cuando estuvo listo, le preparo el desayuno a Miranda, verduras al vapor, jugo natural de manzana, y un poco de arroz cocido sin sal, tenia que cuidar su ulcera gástrica, lo acerco a la cama, coloco en la bandeja una rosa y una nota que decía algo parecido a esto:

_Miranda, perdóname sé que últimamente no he sido el mejor hombre de el mundo, pero quiero serlo a tu lado, espero que tu si puedas darme una segunda oportunidad. Ojala te agrade el desayuno y no te preocupes por tus clases, yo te cubriere hasta que tu estés mejor, cuídate mucho, y no te levantes de la cama, descansa todo el día, por la tarde yo traeré tu comida, solo quería que pensaras algo ¿seria posible que aceptes salir a bailar conmigo en cuanto te recuperes?_

_SS_

Pasaban ya de las nueve de la mañana cuando Miranda abrió los ojos, no podía creerlo, estaba acostada en la cama de su gran amor, tapada con esas sabanas que inundaban su nariz de ese aroma que a ella le encantaba, decidió taparse de pies a cabeza y seguir respirando ese aroma que se había convertido en su aire desde que había regresado a Hogwarts, paso unos minutos así, imaginando como seria amanecer todos los días a su lado, será que ¿pueda pasar?, se preguntaba, cuando por fin se decidió a levantarse para ir a trabajar, lo que encontró la sorprendió demasiado, a un lado de la cama se encontraba el desayuno que Severus había preparado, nada apetecible, porque nada de eso le gustaba, de lo que si estaba segura era de que lo había preparado el, así que se dispuso a comerlo, al acercar un poco mas la bandeja, pudo ver la rosa blanca que le había dejado, también se apresuró a leer la nota, seguro la insultaba por no tomar sus medicinas, o la amenazaba quitándole el empleo para que fuera a trabajar así enferma, es lo menos que se puede esperar de un hombre tan tosco como el, pero, fue todo lo contrario, le pedía perdón, por no ser el mejor hombre del mundo, pero si para ella él era el mejor, el unico lo amaba mas que a su vida, hablaba de oportunidades, acaso quería entablar un relación con ella, al parecer, ese día para ella era el mas maravilloso del mundo, aunque no lo era para todos, y menos con Snape de regreso en pociones.

En las mazmorras, se encontraba el grupo de séptimo, los odiosos Gryffindor y Slytherin, no hay nada peor que soportar a ese grupo, se habían convertido en una pesadilla desde la primera vez que habían pisado Hogwarts, pero ¿que hacer? Miranda se encontraba enferma y por ningún motivo dejaría que ella hiciera los corajes que seguro el haría ese día, pasar mortificaciones o grandes enojos empeoraban el estado de salud de ella, y para nada dejaría que eso pasase, así que se dispuso a empezar el calvario de aguantarlos 2 horas y entro en el aula.

_-Colóquense en sus mesas de trabajo, saquen los materiales que van a ocupar y pónganse a trabajar, no tengo mucha paciencia hoy para soportarlos así que al menor movimiento erróneo se van expulsados_ – Les grito Snape de manera colérica, haciéndolos temblar de miedo

-Y la profesora Miry- Pregunto Neville Longbottom con mucho miedo

_-La profesora Warnock se encuentra enferma y se ausentara de las clases por una semana mínimo, así que yo tomare su lugar, y espero que no hagan tonterías porque expulsare al que me haga enojar, sea quien sea ¿entendido?_

Todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza nadie quería provocar a el profesor Snape, conocían demasiado bien de lo que era capaz, además, era el director y no pasaban por alto que su reputación no era la mas limpia en ese momento, así que imaginar que a causa de un disgusto podían llegar a manos de mortifagos era una idea que les aterraba. De pronto se escucho que alguien había la puerta estrepitosamente, era Draco Malfoy, al enterarse de que Snape era el que daba la clase de pociones daba por hecho que el castigo de Miranda había desaparecido.

_-¿Quién se cree que es para interrumpir de esa manera mi clase?_

-Pero Snape yo creí que estando tu de profesor yo podría

_-En primera, soy su profesor y debe respetarme, así que no me tutee no se lo permito, y en segunda haga favor de retirarse antes de que comience a bajar puntos a su casa, y ustedes ¿Por qué no están trabajando? Muevan sus manos por que por lo visto, nadie va a pasar la materia de pociones este año_

Salio del salón para hablar con Draco Malfoy

-Mi padre se enterara de lo que me haz hecho, tu y esa maldita profesora se arrepentirán

_-Tu padre es un miserable que en este momento no vale nada, así que si no quieres que tenga complicaciones con quien tu sabes es mejor que te calles la boca y respetes a la profesora Warnock ¿esta claro? Ahora lárgate_

-Lo hare pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano me la pagaras

_-A mi no me amenazas imbécil- _Lo levantaba por el cuello y lo obligaba a verlo a la cara cosa que no duro mucho tiempo porque Miranda había aparecido, parecía que iba lista para dar las clases, aunque en su rostro todavía podía verse rastros de la mala noche que había pasado a causa de su problema de salud.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Miry? Todavía te ves muy mal, te hubieras quedado en la cama como te dije, pero eres tan terca, no te cuidas, ni dejas a los demás que te cuidemos._

**-Gracias Severus pero me sentía mejor y creí que podríamos dar la clase juntos, así puedes ayudarme y yo no me atraso respecto al avance de mis alumnos**

_-Espero y si estés mejor, no quiero que te pase nada por tu terquedad y tenga que cuidarte mas días, no quiero soportar a estos niñatos por mucho t_

No pudo continuar hablando porque ella le había dado un beso, beso que el recibió sin rechazarlo, al contrario, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco mas a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso, se separaron para tomar aire, cuando Severus quiso besarla de nuevo, ella solo le dijo al oído

**-Mas tarde te doy mas de uno, en este momento es algo complicado, si nos ve alguien, puede que se desate un chisme y no creo que sea muy favorable para ti así como están las cosas.**

_-Si es lo que quieres, así lo haremos, pero no quiero que des clases, todavía no estas del todo recuperada_

**-Estoy bien te lo juro y a tu lado lo puedo todo- **Le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro al salón

Todos respiraron aliviados al verla entrar, pensaban que era mejor estar en una clase con ella que con Snape, pero la verdad de todo es que de los dos no había a cual irle, eran igual de severos, y enojones, cuando observaron que los dos entraron al aula Neville Longbottom agrego un ingrediente equivocado, Miranda se acercó lo mas que pudo para tratar de extraer el ingrediente antes de que provocara una explosión, pero fue muy tarde, el caldero de Neville exploto tan fuerte que Miranda voló por los aires cayendo varios metros atrás, el golpe fue tan fuerte que provoco que ella perdiera el conocimiento.

_-¿Por qué es tan inepto? 100 puntos menos para gryffindor_- La manera en la que Snape gritaba era tan diferente, no era enojo, sino preocupación o al menos eso era lo que la gente percibía.

Tomo a Miranda entre sus brazos y se apareció en la enfermería, su rostro reflejaba mucha preocupación puesto que Miranda no respondía a ningún estimulo creía que estaba realmente mal

-Severus ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Le decía Madame Pomfrey corriendo hacia el

_-El caldero del inútil de Longbottom exploto lanzándola hacia atrás varios metros, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y esta inconsciente_

-Colócala aquí con mucho cuidado y después voy a pedir que te retires

_-Quiero saber que tiene, y que lo que haya pasado no sea peligroso_

-Déjame hacer mi trabajo Severus y no me interrumpas, espera afuera en cuanto sepa que es lo que tiene te lo informare.

Madame Pomfrey pasaba su varita por encima del cuerpo de Miranda, pudo darse cuenta que la profesora tenia un pequeño problema con sus cervicales, tendría que usar lo que los muggles llaman collarín, además se había fracturado un brazo, para eso había arreglo, le daría una poción, pero tendría que estar al menos 15 días en reposo.

Después de haberla atendido le comunico todo a Severus, quien estaba rojo de coraje, no solo tenia que cuidarla de su ulcera si no que ahora de sus cervicales, justo ahora que quería llevarla a bailar, pero el si que tenia mala suerte. Pasaron mas de tres horas para que Miranda reaccionarla, tres horas en las que Severus no se despego de ella ni para comer estaba ahí para cuando despertara ella no se sintiera sola.

**-¿Qué me paso Severus?**

_-El idiota de Longbottom exploto su caldero y te lastimaste, tendrás que estar en reposo 15 días, lo malo de todo es que no podremos ir a bailar ahorita pronto y tendré que dar tus clases._

**-Lo bueno para mi es que estos 15 días me cuidaras y yo tendré tiempo para enamorarte hare hasta lo imposible para estar contigo**

_-Yo quiero darme una segunda oportunidad para amar, quiero hacerlo contigo porque sé que eres la mujer perfecta para mi, sé que siempre me haz amado y que nunca me vas a traicionar ni hacer nada que pueda dañarme_

**-Te amo**

Se fundieron en un tierno beso, uno largo en el cual Miranda le demostró todo su amor, Severus sintió algo muy especial, una emoción muy grande, algo que hace mucho no había sentido.

Pasaron poco a poco los días, 15 días que Snape aprovecho para tratar de agradar a su Miranda, como decía él, sabía que ella lo amaba perdidamente pero él no había conseguido olvidar a Lily aun, no del todo, por eso quería hacer el trabajo de conquistarla, para también el enamorarse perdidamente de ella, anhelaba dejar su oscuro pasado atrás, no era el momento ideal, de hecho era el peor momento, pero quería vivir un poco, tal vez el no sobreviviera al termino de la guerra, por eso era mejor vivir el momento, en ese momento iba a llevar el desayuno que el mismo había preparado al cuarto de Miranda, ese día ella regresaba a clases, sería la última mañana libre que tendría para darle esos detalles a los que ella ya se había acostumbrado, su desayuno en la cama, la rosa en su pecho antes de despertarse, y su largo beso antes de irse a dar sus clases, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta con la bandeja del desayuno, encontró a Miranda ahí, con una bandeja igual.

**-Hoy te gane Severus, quería ser yo la que tuviera un detalle contigo**

_-No tenias porque, yo ya me había dispuesto a desayunar contigo, sabes que todas las mañanas te llevaba el desayuno, no era necesario, además todavía tienes que cuidarte_

**-Ya pasaron los quince días, además Poppy ya me reviso y dice que estoy muy bien**

_-De todas maneras quiero que te cuides y es mejor que el imbécil de Longbottom no esté en clase, es una amenaza masiva para todo el colegio, es peor que quien tu sabes_

**-No exageres amor- **Se produjo un gran silencio, le había llamado amor y eso todavía no estaba permitido por él.

_-No estoy exagerando, y es mejor que nos apuremos porque se hace tarde, ¿no te molesta terminar de desayunar sola? es que tengo algo que hacer_

**-No te preocupes ve**

Termino de desayunar y salió hacia el aula de pociones, tenia clase con séptimo, le molestaba un poco abrir su regreso con ese grupo, podía pasar cualquier accidente, entre Simus y Neville no había a cual irle, los dos tenían la facultad de arruinar todo, respiro profundamente y entro al aula. Se llevo una gran sorpresa, toda el aula estaba llena de rosas había rosas, azules, blancas, amarillas, rojas, y estaban encantadas para brillar, había arreglos por todos lados, y en el techo habían unas que estaban flotando, olían hermoso, el arreglo de su escritorio tenía una nota:

_Espero te haya gustado tu sorpresa, se que las rosas son tus favoritas así que me dedique a consentirte, otra cosita, ¿puedes venir a cenar hoy a mi despacho? Te espero a las 10:00 pm, y no tienes porque sonrojarte al llamarme amor, si eso es lo que significo para ti dímelo no me molesta_

_Tu SS_

Suspiro cuando termino de leer la nota, cosa que todos notaron, pero a ella no le importo, lo amaba, como lo amaba, es que ante todos era una mala persona, pero con ella, era el hombre más tierno del mundo, y cenar, espero que hoy sea un buen día, guardo la nota en su bolso y comenzó su clase.

**-Chicos espero que hayan aprovechado las clases con el profesor Snape, quedan solo 10 días para que tengan listo su veritaserum, y a excepción de Longbottom, lo digo porque su poción exploto, es imposible que logre tener lista otra, todos deben ya de estar por culminarla, creo que de mas esta decirles que comiencen a trabajar.**

-Profesora

**-Dime Longbottom**

-Discúlpeme yo no quería lastimarla

**-Lo sé, no tienes ni que decirlo.**

Pasaron las horas y las clases sin problemas, a todos les había servido tener a Snape de profesor, tuvo que ver a Snape a medio día, dos chicos de primero habían peleado en el salón, rompieron los calderón e incendiaron su escritorio estaban incontrolables, se les había castigado con limpiar todo Hogwarts de la manera muggle.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Miranda comenzó a arreglarse para su cena con Snape, después de tomar un baño de hierbas aromáticas, roció en su cuerpo una loción de frutas con flores, sabía que a Snape le encantaba ese aroma, se puso crema, y se coloco un vestido morado, era corte v de enfrente con un ligero accesorio en el centro, caía hasta las rodillas, su pelo estaba suelto acomodado con una cinta morada, sus zapatillas eran negras con accesorios morados, se hicieron las diez de la noche, camino hacia el despacho de Severus toco la puerta y lo que vio no lo podía creer, el despacho estaba totalmente transformado, había tomado la forma de una linda cabaña, la chimenea estaba prendida y el fuego daba la sensación de romanticismo a más no poder, solo había la luz del fuego de esa chimenea y de un par de velas que había en el centro de la mesa, Severus vestía un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa negra, su pelo estaba particularmente peinado, se veía guapísimo, la invito a sentarse y Miranda comenzo hablar

**-No tenias porque hacer todo esto, debiste haber pasado muchas horas preparándolo**

_-Tú te mereces más que esto, siempre estuviste ahí para mi, eres la única persona que realmente me a amado, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué?_

**-No lo sé, creo que el amor es algo difícil de explicar, te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi comencé a sentir una atracción muy fuerte hacia ti, toda mi vida te he amado como una loca**

_-Tengo algo que decirte y no sé cómo comenzar_

**-Me lo imaginaba, se que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, aquí es el momento en el que me dirás que aunque lo intentaste no lograste olvidar a Lily, que no quieres lastimarme y que no me haga ilusiones **

_-Calla tontita_

**-Para que hiciste todo, solo me ilusionaste y yo**

_-¿Quiero que seas mi novia? Creo que no utilice la palabra correcta, quiero que seas mi mujer_

Miranda solo abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, comenzaría una relación con el amor de su vida, toda esa noche era perfecto, se fundieron en un gran beso cuando ella le dijo que no había nada que deseara más en el mundo. En ese instante comenzó a sonar su canción, la misma canción que habían bailado juntos cuando salieron de Hogwarts, I´ll Stand by You

_-¿Me permites esta pieza?_

**-Claro**

La musica comenzo a sonar, Snape tomo la cintura de Miranda y ella puso las manos alrededor de su cuerpo, se dedicaron a moverse al compas de la musica y escuchar la letra.

Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'cause I've seen the dark side too<br>When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less<p>

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<p>

So if you're mad, get mad  
>Don't hold it all inside<br>Come on and talk to me now  
>Hey, what you got to hide?<br>I get angry too  
>Well I'm a lot like you<br>When you're standing at the crossroads  
>And don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>'cause even if you're wrong<p>

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you

And when...  
>When the night falls on you, baby<br>You're feeling all alone  
>You won't be on your own<p>

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you

La pegaba a su cuerpo como si de eso dependiera su vida, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos, Miranda cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por el momento, se sentia en las estrellas cuando la voz de su amado la desperto de ese maravilloso trance

_-Vuélvete mas loca a mi lado, que yo estare ahi para ti siempre, no sé cómo hiciste para enamorarme en 15 días_

**-Estaré a tu lado para siempre, en la luz y en la oscuridad, contigo para siempre, te amo**

_-Miranda es muy tarde ya y mañana hay clases, creo que es mejor que regreses a tu despacho_

**-Esta noche quiero quedarme contigo**

**ahhh yo tambien quiero quedarme jejeje **

**Ruth Snape**


	7. Chapter 7 El rescate de Harry

**aqui otro capitulo, que solo lo primero es mio, lo demas me lo fucile de la peli de hp7 parte 1 haber si no me meten a la carcel jeje ya se saben el discleimer asi k no tengo que repetirlo jeje**

**EL RESCATE DE HARRY**

**-Esta noche quiero quedarme contigo**

**- **_Pero Miranda, estamos en la escuela, cualquier cosa podría pasar y podrían descubrirnos, es mejor que regreses a tu cuarto_

_-_** Si el problema es la escuela, podemos ir a un lugar donde nadie nos pueda encontrar, vamos a mi casa, la compre hace unos años y sé que estará lista para nosotros**

**- **_El problema no es el lugar, sino que ciento que es muy rápido para que tú y yo pues…tú sabes_

**- He esperado toda mi vida para estar contigo, mas bien creo que nos estamos tardando, además como están las cosas, no se si sobreviviré mucho tiempo, en cualquier ataque de mortifagos puedo morir y créeme quiero llevarme tu recuerdo.**

No lo dejo replicar, lo tomo de la mano e hizo aparición conjunta en su casa, que para asombro de Severus, era la Hiladera 41, la había vendido, porque no quería ningún recuerdo que le recordara todavía mas, lo infeliz que había sido toda su vida, por eso era inminente deshacerse de esa casa.

_-Creo que hiciste una mala elección, ¿sabes porque vendí esta casa?_

**-Si, creo que querías desacerté de todos los malos recuerdos que tenias, pero, esta casa era tuya aquí creciste, viviste, por eso la compre, había esencia tuya aquí, y si no te tenia, al menos podía vivir en un lugar donde encontrara tu esencia y me recordara mas a ti.**

_-Eres masoquista, realmente no entiendo que hice para merecer que me amaras de la manera que lo haces, no te merezco_

**-Ser la persona que eres, eso fue lo que hiciste, te amo y cuando estoy contigo me siento la mujer mas feliz del mundo- **Lo abrazo fuertemente atrayéndolo hacia si misma, le dio un beso tierno, pero Severus fue intensificándolo poco a poco hasta que se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

_-¿Estas segura que es lo que quieres?_

**-Completamente**

Se fundieron nuevamente en un beso suave, pero esta vez iban incrementando las caricias, Snape tocaba a Miranda de una manera tan especial, poco a poco fue desabrochando la blusa de ella, y ella se encargo de deshacerse de su capa y su levita, mas tardaron en llegar a la casa y decidirse hacer el amor en lo que terminaron de hacerlo, parecía que los dos estaban desesperados por estar el uno con el otro, fue la noche mas bonita en la vida de ambos.

**-Te amo, hacer el amor contigo es lo mas maravilloso que me a pasado- **Se recostó en su pecho y lo abrazo

_-Yo también te amo, quiero ser una nueva persona a tu lado, quédate conmigo hasta mi final_

**-Hasta tu final no, estaré contigo más allá de esta vida, hasta la eternidad.**

Se besaron nuevamente, pero ahora era diferente, podía sentir que verdaderamente ese hombre era suyo, se sentía en sus labios el amor que el le tenia a ella, sus besos eran diferentes, había una entrega total por parte de ambos.

_-Amor_

_**-Mande**_

-Tomaste poción anticonceptiva ¿verdad?

**-Dios mio, se me olvido por completo, ¿hiciste algún hechizo anticonceptivo en tu cuerpo o en mi?**

_-No_

**-Tranquilo, no creo que pase a la primera ¿o si?**

_-No lo se, pero prométeme que te cuidaras hasta que llegue tu periodo, no me gustaría que pasara nada en caso de que tu hayas quedado embarazada_

**-Mejor preocúpate por descansar que mañana tenemos que trabajar**

Miranda había cerrado los ojos dispuesta a descansar, el momento que había tenido con Severus la había dejado agotada, se notaba que ese hombre tenia muchos días en abstinencia, pero había sido lo mas placentero que alguien hubiera podido vivir, justo en ese momento, un patronus en forma de nutria atravesó el cuarto donde ellos se encontraban, la señal de que la poción multijugos había sido terminada y tenia que reunirse con los demás de la orden.

-¿Qué_ pasa? ¿Sabes algo del porque este patronus esta aquí justo ahora?_

**-Amor, formo parte de la orden del fénix, se que ellos no confían en ti, pero yo lo hago completamente, este patronus era la señal de que la poción multijugos que hizo Hermione esta terminada, todos a excepción de Remus, Nimphadora, Bill, Kingsley, Ojo loco, el Sr Weasley, y yo, tomaran esta poción para transformarse en Harry, así lo transportaremos de la casa de sus tíos a la madriguera, y será mañana por la noche, justo ahora tengo que reunirme con ellos para ultimar detalles.**

_-No quiero que vayas, no participes por favor_

**-Sabes que no lo voy a dejar solo, no me pidas que lo haga**

_-Sera muy peligroso, no podría resistir perderte a ti también_

**-No pasara nada, nadie más sabe de esto, solo la orden. No creo que Voldemort este enterado.**

_-Pero te estas arriesgando demasiado _

**-No Snape, voy hacerlo y espero que me apoyes **

-No contesto, solo se levanto de la cama, se vistió espero a que Miranda hiciera lo mismo, la tomo de la mano e hizo aparición conjunta en su despacho, camino hacia su habitación.

**-Amor espera, Snape no me ignores**

_-¿Qué no te ignore? Si es lo que haces tu ¿no?_

**-Claro que no, al contrario**

_-Al contrario, te acabo de pedir que te cuides porque no quiero perderte y me dices que lo harás, lo que quiere decir que no te importa lo que opine ¿acaso eso no es ignorarme?_

**-Pero Snape**

_-No digas nada, espero que todo salga bien, tienes el día libre, si no regresas se a donde tengo que ir a buscarte _

Camino hacia su habitación y cerro la puerta mágicamente, no quería que nadie lo molestara, Miranda solo dio media vuelta, camino hacia la chimenea tomo polvos flu y grito claramente

-¡Grimmauld Place 12!

-Miranda, te tardaste demasiado ¿Dónde estabas?- Le dijo Hermione acercándose para abrazarla

**-Tuve un pequeño inconveniente para zafarme del castillo pero aquí estoy, están todos listos**

_-Si, solo te estábamos esperando_

**-Todos sabemos lo que vamos hacer, leímos el mensaje que nos mandaste, también sabemos que ojo loco va a la cabeza y tu entras al ultimo para presentarte a Harry**

-Entonces que esperamos- Comento Ron

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, tomo sus cosas y a su lechuza, estaba decidido a irse, sabia que algo muy malo podía pasarle pero, no tenia miedo, bajo las escaleras antes de salir de la casa, abrió la puerta de la alacena, había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo y de alguna manera ese espacio era importante para el, así que se decidió a entrar y llevarse unos pequeños recuerdos de ahí, encendió la luz, lo primero que observo fue unos soldaditos, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, ese lugar se había vuelto muy especial en ese momento, como le hubiera gustado en ese preciso instante nunca haber crecido y seguir siendo el pequeño que vivía en esa alacena, escucho unos ruidos, así que salió del lugar, tomo su varita y fue abrir la puerta.

-Hola Harry- Le dijo Hagrid gustoso de verlo

_-Llegaron_- Contesto muy contento abrazando a Ron y después a Hermione

-Te ves bien- Volvió a decirle Hagrid

-Se ve muy hermoso, que tal que entramos antes de que antes lo mate- Ojo loco nunca tenia buen genio

_-Buenas noches_-Le dijo Harry

-Uno a uno fue entrando, revisaban que no hubiera señales de mortifagos por el lugar

_-Kingsley ¿no estaba cuidando al primer ministro?_

-Tu eres mas importante

-Hola Harry, Bill Weasley

_-Ah es un placer conocerte_

-Nunca fue tan guapo- Le dijo Fred

-Era horrible

-Algo es cierto, Se lo debo a un hombre lobo llamado Grey back- Le dijo señalándose una gran cicatriz en la cara, -Espero algún día devolverle el favor.

-Eres hermoso para mi William, le dijo Fleur su novia dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Pero no olvides Fleur, que Bill ahora come sus filetes crudos- Le dijo Remus Lupin

-Mi esposo el gracioso por cierto tenemos algo que decirles- Comento Nimphadora

**-¿Por qué nadie me espero? esta bien que conozco por aquí pero podían ser mas amables**

_-La mujer de las fotografías_

**-Hola Harry, mi nombre es Miranda Warnock, sé que mi nombre no te suena pero, soy la mejor amiga de tu madre, y tu madrina, cuando ella murió yo me vi obligada a desaparecer y por eso no he podido estar contigo, solo quería decirte que **

-Ya ya ya abra tiempo para hablar mas tarde, tenemos que largarnos de aquí y rápido-

Dijo ojo loco interrumpiendo a Miranda

-Potter eres menor, todavía tienes el detector

_-¿Qué es el detector?_

**-Si estornudas, el ministerio sabrá quien te limpio la nariz**

-El punto es que tendremos que utilizar transportes que el ministerio no detecta, escobas, tesdras, todo eso iremos en parejas, y si alguien nos esta esperando, nos estarán esperando, no sabrán cual es el Harry Potter autentico.

_-¿El autentico?_

-Me parece que estas familiarizado con esto-Saco la poción multijugos y se la enseño a todos

_-No por supuesto que no_

**-Les dije que no estaría de acuerdo**

_-Si creen que dejare que arriesguen su vida por mi_

-Y como nunca lo hemos hecho- Dijo Ron

_-No, no, esto es diferente, tomarse eso, transformarse en mi, no_

-A ninguno de nosotros nos parece bien

-Que tal que algo sale mal y terminamos siendo flacos cuatro ojos para siempre- Comentaron Fred y George

-Todos son mayores de edad Potter y aceptaron correr el riesgo

-Técnicamente, yo fui obligado, Mundungus Fletcher señor Potter, siempre e sido su admirador

-Cállate Mundungus

**-Ahora Hermione hazlo-**Camino hacia él y le jalo el pelo, quitándole unos cuantos

_-Demonios Hermione_

-Puso los cabellos en la poción, ojo loco la revolvió, y se la entrego a Fred

-Para los que no han tomado poción multijugos les advierto, sabe a orines de duende

-Tienes experiencia con eso ojo loco, solo quería aliviar la tensión

-Uno a uno fue tomando la poción, Fred, George, Mundungus, Fleur, Ron y Hermione, en cuestión de segundos estaban transformados

-Wau somos idénticos- Dijeron todos en coro

-No aun no- Tomaron ropa de Harry y la pusieron en el suelo, para que cada uno se vistiera como quisiera, o como lo haría Harry

-¿No tienes algo más deportivo por casualidad?

-Este color no me gusta

-Que te guste esto, tu no eres tu, cállate y desnúdate

-Eso estoy haciendo-Dijo Mundungus

-Tu también Potter

-Bill no me mires, me veo horrenda-comento Fleur

-Sabia que era mentira lo de el tatuaje- Dijo Ron

-Harry de verdad tienes mala vista-dijo hermione

-Bien hagan parejas cada Potter tendrá un protector

-Miranda, tu iras sola, atrás de todos, Mundungus quédate conmigo quiero vigilarte de cerca, en cuanto a Harry

-Si- Contestaron todos en coro

-El verdadero, ¿donde demonios estas?

_-Aquí_

-Tu iras con Hagrid

-Te traje aquí hace 16 años y no eras mas grande que un Voltroclor (eso entendí jejeje), creo que es necesario que sea yo quien te lleve

-Si si que conmovedor, ya es hora

-Fueron saliendo uno a uno, Harry tomo su lechuza y la dejo volar, no sabría lo que pasaría así que de cierta forma, la trato como si fuera la última vez que la vería.

**-Todo estará bien Harry, no tienes de que preocuparte**

-Todos a la Madriguera, nos reuniremos ahí, a la cuenta de tres

-Sostente Harry- Le dijo Hagrid

-Uno…Dos…Tres

Uno a uno fue elevándose por los aires, con valentía, sabían que algo muy malo los estaba esperando, pero no eran cobardes, iban a pelear aunque se les fuera la vida en ello. No llevaban ni dos minutos de vuelo cuando fueron envestidos por un grupo de mortifagos, lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, en ese momento Hagrid logro salir de el alcance de ellos y se alejó del grupo.

_-Hagrid debemos ayudarlos_

-No puedo Harry son ordenes de ojo loco y de Miranda

-Pudieron alejarse del cielo y tomar carretera, sabían que seria un caos pues varios mortifagos estaban detrás de ellos, los mortifagos lanzaban demasiados hechizos, se podía oír la voy de Harry gritando:

-¡_Expelliarmus!_

Hubo un momento en el que todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, un mortifago lanzo un hechizo a Hagrid, pero Mirada se interpuso, ella lo recibió, callo de su escoba, y no pudo hacer ningún movimiento mas, nadie pudo ayudarla, Harry y Hagrid siguieron el camino, regresaron al cielo, Edwig la lechuza de Harry quiso protegerlo, pero un mortifago la mato, este hecho lo delato, de repente comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso en la cicatriz, algo demasiado fuerte, provocaban demasiados gritos, escucho como la voz de Voldemort le hablaba, y casi inconscientemente levanto su varita, entablo una conexión fuerte entre el y Voldemort, pero la varita de Voldemort no funciono, hubo un rechazo cosa que hizo que Harry tuviera tiempo para escapar, lograron llegar a la madriguera, eran los primeros que lograban volver.

-Harry Hagrid ¿Qué paso?¿donde están todos?- Pregunto inmediatamente Molly

_-¿Nadie ha vuelto?_

-Nos cayeron encima Molly, no pudimos hacer nada- contesto Hagrid

-Bueno, gracias al cielo que ustedes están bien

-Nos estaban esperando, fue una emboscada

-Ron y Toks ya tendrían que estar aquí, también papa y Fred- Le dijo Ginny a Harry

En ese preciso momento se escucho la voz de Remus Lupin pidiendo ayuda, George se encontraba mal herido, parece que un hechizo había pegado de lleno en su oreja, sangraba demasiado.

-Ay mi hijo

En cuanto dejaron a George en el sillón, Remus Lupin tomo a Harry y lo arrincono en una pared, lo miro fijamente y le apunto con la varita

-¿Qué criatura estaba en el rincón la primera vez que Harry Potter visito mi oficia en Hogwarts?

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

-¿Qué que criatura?

-Un grindelou

-Fuimos traicionados, Voldemort sabia que te moveríamos hoy, quería ver que no fueras un impostor.

-Se escucho un ruido, sabían que alguien mas había llegado, salieron corriendo, - Espera- le grito Remus a Harry y levanto la varita en contra de Kingsley, el cual hizo lo mismo.

-Las ultimas palabras que nos dijo lodos Albus Dumbledore- exclamo

-Harry es la mejor esperanza que tenemos confíen en el

-¿Qué te delato?- le pregunto Kingsley a Harry

_-Edwig creo, trato de protegerme_

En ese momento llegaron los que faltaban Bill, Fleur, Tonks y Ron, Hermione corrió abrazarlo

-Hola, Gracias

-Se lo merece estuvo estupendo, sin el yo no estaría aquí- Dijo Tonks abrazando a Remus Lupin

-En serio- Dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué siempre te sorprendes?

Harry corrió y abrazo fuertemente a sus dos amigos, en ese preciso momento, aparecieron Fred y su padre

-Somos los últimos y George- Pregunto Arthur Weasley

-Corrieron hacia la casa y encontraron a George en el sillón, sangraba demasiado

-¿Como te sientes Georgy?

-Como queso

-¿Cómo?

-Como queso, como queso, tengo agujeros Fred ¿entiendes?

-Hay un mundo de humor en orejas y tenias que decir como queso, das vergüenza

-Sigo siendo mas guapo que tu

-Mataron a ojo loco – dijo Bill

-Mundungus vio a Voldemort y desapareció

-Y Miranda ¿Qué paso con ella?- Pregunto Hermione

_Se interpuso entre un mortifago y Hagrid, un hechizo pego directo sobre ella, no sabemos si era un Avada pero no lo creo, el destello del hechizo no era de un avada, pero no pude hacer nada, se quedo ahí._

-Harry es tu madrina, tu única familia tenemos que hacer algo

-Nos moveremos mañana, hoy seria muy peligroso, tenemos que salvarla, o al menos saber que fue de ella.-comento Remus Lupin

**ahhh Clairsnape tambien me fusile una idea tuya que me diste jejeje haber que sale el sig. capitulo**

**Ruth Snape**


	8. Chapter 8 Rescatando a Miranda

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, lamento haberme tardado pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir, ahora me di un chance y acabo de terminar, aqui lo tienen, espero les guste, recuerden el discleirmer y muchas gracias a Ale porque siempre me esta escuchando y dando ideas y a Clairsnape por alentarme siempre a seguir escribiendo, gracias a todos los que se detienen a leer y a comentar, a todos muchas gracias.**

**Conociendo y Rescatando a Miranda**

Estaba muy entrada la noche y Harry seguía despierto, Hermione pudo escabullirse al cuarto de los chicos y hablaba con el, era de suponerse que el quisiera enterarse de todo lo que tenia que ver con Miranda, y sobre todo porque se había ido sin dejar rastro, los chicos sabia toda la información, sabia que nadie mas le hablaría de ella, no los dejaría dormir hasta escuchar las respuestas que el necesitaba.

_-Díganme todo lo que sepan, quiero saber si puedo confiar en ella, y que tanto puede ayudarnos, ¿me lo contaran todo?_

-Tanto cuanto sepamos Harry, te prometo que no nos guardaremos nada, aunque a decir verdad sabemos muy poco

_Pueden empezar por decirme, cuando y como apareció_

-Tiene muy poco- le dijo Ron, -hace unos días estábamos reunidos todos en el cuartel, y de repente así de la nada, toco la puerta, apareció como un fantasma, Remus Lupin fue quien la recibió, e disculpo por un asunto que había pasado hace 17 años, cuando tus padres murieron y pidió entrar a la orden, y Remus accedio

_-¿Así de fácil?_

-Ya te lo dijimos Harry- esta vez fue Hermione quien intervenía- se conocían del pasado, tu mama y ella eran muy amigas, igual que lo era de Remus Lupin y de Snape

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Snape?_

-Snape era muy amigo de ella, pero no sabemos porque motivo ella y él se distanciaron el día que tu madre murió, parece ser que hubo una pelea entre ellos por ti

_-¿Por mi?_

-Si veras, le decisión de dejarte con tus tíos la tomo Albus Dumbledore, ella se reusó, le gritoneo que no era nadie para tomar decisiones sobre ti, y siendo tu familiar mas cercano, puesto que era tu madrina, no te dejaría con ellos, cosa que hizo que Snape entrara a la conversación y le dijera que el no iba a permitir que ella desacatara una orden de Albus, puesto que él era el mas capacitado para tomar decisiones

_-Siempre fingiendo lealtad el muy desgraciado_

-Exacto, cosa que hizo que ella y él se gritaran miles de cosas y ella decidiera alejarse del mundo mágico para poder estar cerca de ti,

_-Pero nunca lo estuvo_

-Claro que si, ella me lo platico en secreto, fue tu profesora cuando estudiabas en la escuela muggle, pero era muy riesgoso que la conocieras en verdad, así que tomo poción multijugos para tomar la apariencia de otra persona y estar cerca de ti

-Cuando entramos a Hogwarts ella no supo como volver, así que como era muy amiga de la profesora Mcgonagall entablo de nuevo comunicación con ella y así estuvo enterada de todo, por eso sabia todo lo que habíamos ello cuando llego a la orden

-Lo que si esta muy raro Hermione- Le dijo Ron- Es que ella haya conseguido que Snape le diera el puesto de profesora de pociones, si en el pasado ellos dos pelaron, fue el motivo por el cual ella se fue, y no creo que hayan hecho las pases muy rápido, digamos que Snape no es una persona que perdone muy fácil

-Yo también lo he pensado mucho, el día que quise preguntárselo ella me evadió totalmente

_-Entonces ustedes piensan que no debo confiar en ella_

-No, al contrario, sin ella no estarías aquí con nosotros, ella fue la de la idea de como transportarte, un poco descabellada pero funciono, también fue ella quien consiguió los ingredientes para la poción, por eso terminó en el colegio, los saco del armario de Snape, aunque no sabemos como

-A decir verdad Hermione, yo si lo imagino, si uso sus atributos como nos dijo pues, cualquiera allá sucumbido a sus deseos

-Cállate Ron

-Además Harry, que mas prueba quieres, se interpuso entre un mortifago y tu, ese hecho fue el que te dio tiempo para escapar y estar con nosotros

_-Y al parecer también la e perdido a ella también _

-Eso no lo sabemos Harry no te adelantes, creo que es mejor que regrese con Ginny, es muy tarde, debemos descansar mañana es la boda y tenemos que investigar que paso con Miranda.

Hermione salió del cuarto de los chicos, regreso a su habitación y se dispuso a descansar, mientras Ron dormía Harry tomo sus cosas y salió de la madriguera, estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Miranda donde fuera, pedirle que le ayudara a encontrar los horrocruxes y así terminar de una buena vez con Lord Voldemort, caminaba decidido y no se dio cuenta que Ron se encontraba detrás de el

-¿Vas algún lado?- Le pregunto

_-No quiero que muera nadie, no por mi_

-¿Por ti? ¿Crees que ojo loco murió por ti?¿Crees que hirieron a George por ti?, podrás ser el elegido amigo, pero esto es mucho mas grande que tu, siempre a sido mas grande

_-Ven conmigo_

-¿Sin Hermione?, ¿estas loco?, no dudaríamos 2 días sin ella, no le digas que lo dije, Además mañana es la boda de Bill

_-No me interesa la boda, no importa de quien sea, quiero encontrar a Miranda y de ahí ir a buscar los horrocruxes_

-¿Y a donde amigo? No tenemos ninguna pista, debemos esperar a que los demás encuentren algún indicio, Harry debemos volver, por nuestro bien, en este momento seriamos una presa fácil

No dijo nada mas, los dos volvieron a la madriguera y esperaron a que fuera de mañana, estarían en la boda y después se marcharían en busca de los horrocruxes.

**En Hogwarts**

Snape se encontraba parado en la ventana de su despacho, eran ya medio día y Miranda, su Miranda no había regresado, tenia la ligera sensación de que algo malo le había pasado, sabia que de lo contrario ella ya estaría ahí, así que haciéndole caso a su instinto tomo su capa y se dirigió hacia la casa de los Malfoy, sabia que si Miranda no estaba en Hogwarts a su lado, era porque se encontraba ahí.

-Severus ¿a que debemos tu grata visita?- Le decía Lucios Malfoy

-Esperaba que se me informara sobre el secuestro del niño Potter, pero como no recibí ninguna noticia decidí venir a investigar yo mismo

-¿Y quien eres tú para que se te tenga que informar todo lo que pasa?

-Sin duda, soy más importante que tú, si no fuera así tú estarías de director en Hogwarts ¿no lo crees?

-No lo serás por mucho tiempo, mi Señor ya sabe que tenias un miembro de la orden trabajando en Hogwarts, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que te hará

-Me premiara Lucios y me encantaría ver tu cara cuando lo haga, por si no lo sabes, yo no soy tu, todo lo que hago esta bien hecho, la mediocridad no es algo que quepa en mi, así que espero seas tan amable y le avises a el señor Tenebroso que estoy aquí

Lucios camino hacia lo que parecía un calabozo, estaba justo bajando las escaleras del gran salón, ahora tenia que fingir muy bien y tramar un buen plan para sacar a Miranda con vida de ese lugar, luego se preocuparía por darle a ella las explicaciones debidas, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Voldemort lo hizo pasar al calabozo, lo que vio hizo que se le congelara la sangre, Miranda se encontraba en el suelo, estaba casi inconsciente, se notaba que le costaba trabajo respirar y que había vomitado mucha sangre, su ropa estaba totalmente manchada y destruida.

-Mi Señor – Snape hizo una ligera reverencia y beso esa mano huesuda que tanto asco le causaba

-Dime Severus ¿a que haz venido?

-Mi Señor, yo solo quería saber si había dado resultado el secuestro del niño Potter

-No, la varita de Lucios no funciono, el chico salió de mi alcance logro escapar, y esta maldita desgraciada no quiere decirme a donde lo han llevado

-Mi Señor, solo quería decirle que

-Calla Severus, se lo astuto que eres y también sé que si la tenias trabajando en el colegio era para obtener información sobre los movimientos de la orden ¿o me equivoco?

-No mi Señor no se equivoca

-Hare mi ultimo intento, ¡Crucio! – Grito fuertemente apuntando hacia Miranda

**-Ahhhhhh por piedad ya**

-Piedad, ¿eres imbécil o que?, no tendré piedad de ti

-Mi Señor si usted me permite yo podría

-Severus ¿crees que lo hare?, si no lo he podido hacer yo, no lo harás tu

-Mi Señor, si logro obtener la localización de Potter ¿podría llevarme a Miranda a el colegio?

-¿Por qué ese interés Snape? Algo que quieras decirme

-Es claro mi Señor, si usted la mata no sabremos mas de los movimientos de la orden, en cambio si la mantiene con vida, yo la puedo mantener vigilada en el colegio y sacarle toda la información que usted necesite

-Esta bien Snape, tienes esa oportunidad, si no la haces hablar morirá

Voldemort salió del lugar, dejándolos solos, Severus se acercó a ella poco a poco, sabia que lo rechazaría.

**-No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima desgraciado**

-Solo respóndeme, el plan siguió tal cual

**-No te diré ni una sola palabra**

-Habrá tiempo para explicártelo todo

**-Explicar que ¿Qué siempre serás un mortifago? Que me utilizaste y fuiste tu el que nos hecho de cabeza, ¿Por qué Snape? Si yo confiaba en ti**

-Trabajo para el si, pero también para la orden, siempre fui doble espía, tengo un plan a seguir, Dumbledore me lo dio, tengo mucha información que hará que Potter logre terminar con el señor tenebroso, y lo mas importante de todo, te amo, no estaría aquí si no fuera verdad, tengo que salvarte, así se me vaya la vida en ello.

**-Todo siguió tal cual**

Snape salió de ese lugar y se reunió con Voldemort

-Esta en la madriguera mi Señor, ahí esta Potter

-Muy bien Severus puedes llevarte a esa desgraciada, mantenme informado de todo lo que pase alrededor de ella

-Señor por fin hemos asesinado al ministro de magia- Dijo Lucios Malfoy interrumpiendo la conversación de Snape y Voldemort

-Atacaremos la madriguera, Snape que esperas para largarte

-Con su permiso mi Señor- Camino de nuevo hacia el calabozo, tomo entre sus manos a Miranda y se apareció en su despacho en Hogwarts.

-Sé que estas muy cansada pero, solo te pediré un favor, envía tu patronus a la madriguera, que informe que el ministerio a caído y que los mortifagos atacaran el lugar, Potter, Granger y Weasley tienen que salir del lugar

**-Expecto Patronus!- **Una águila salió por la ventana, justo en ese momento Miranda se desmayo y no supo mas nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.


	9. Chapter 9 Conociendo al verdadero Snape

**hola aqui otro capitulo espero y les guste mucho, gracias a todos los que leen aunque no dejen ningun review jeje**

**CONOCIENDO AL VERDADERO SNAPE**

Vio como se desplomaba, corrió hacia ella, él mas que nadie sabia lo que era recibir un crucio por parte de Voldemort, no podía creer que ella hubiera sido tan fuerte y no revelar nada, estaba seguro que las torturas que le impartieron fueron mas de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar, y sin embargo, estaba ahí con el, y daba gracias a Merlín de tenerla a su lado, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, corrió hacia el baño y preparo la tina con agua caliente y sales curativas, regreso hacia el cuarto y la tomo entre sus brazos, fue desnudándola poco a poco y con mucho cuidado, no quería por ningún motivo lastimarla, era claro que aparte de los crucios que había recibido también la había golpeado, pero el idiota que se hubiera atrevido hacerlo se las pagaría y muy caro, la tomo entre sus brazos, era increíble que esa mujer no pesara nada, aparte de su enfermedad seguro se cuidaba muy bien, tenia un cuerpo hermoso aunque en ese momento no pareciera, un cuerpo que a él le encantaba, que se había gravado en el suyo esa vez que estuvieron juntos, la sumergió en el agua, con una mano la sujetaba y con la otra la bañaba, tenia que dejarla limpia para poder limpiar sus heridas y evitar una infección, cuando por fin termino, la tomo entre sus brazos de nuevo y la deposito otra vez en la cama, seco cada una de sus heridas y le puso un ungüento curativo, cuando termino de hacerlo le dio a beber una poción para evitar alguna infección y otra vitamínica era seguro que tenia días sin comer y eso no estaba nada a favor de su recuperación, la metió en su cama y la cobijo muy bien, tenia que ponerle ropa pero no tenia nada que a ella pudiera quedarle así que decidió ir a su cuarto para tomar una pijama y después vestirla, salió de la recamara y antes de salir del despacho aplico una cantidad exagerada de hechizos para que nadie pudiera entrar.

Corrió hacia el cuarto de ella, no quería dejarla sola ni un minuto, justo antes de entrar a la habitación se topo con la profesora Mcgonagall, la cual se interpuso en su camino quitándole tiempo, tiempo que para él era vital

-Profesor Snape necesito hablar con usted

-Ahora no profesora tengo algo demasiado importante que hacer

-Solo quería darle esto- Estiro su brazo para entregarle una carta- Es para la profesora Warnock, pero como no la encontraron en el castillo me la entregaron a mi

-¿Y yo para que quiero esto?

-Me parece que siendo usted el "Director"- lo dijo con cierto desprecio y desdén- tendría que ser usted quien la guardara para entregársela a la profesora

-Aparte de niñero, recadero- pensó

La tomo entre sus manos y sin despedirse de la profesora dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, ya iba retrasado, había perdido demasiado tiempo, entro a la aula de pociones y se dirigió a la habitación, conocía demasiado bien ese territorio, había sido su territorio mucho tiempo, con un alohomora abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se dirigió al armario de Miranda, esa mujer era demasiado organizada tenia todo demasiado ordenado, zapatos por color y tipo, ropa para ir al trabajo, para salir, para ir de día de campo, pijamas, porque no tenia una decente, se llevo la que mas podía taparla, pero la verdad era que no la taparía nada, era solo una pequeña blusa de tirantes con un bóxer, esa mujer si que era sexy hasta para dormir, sonrió al imaginársela puesta jugando con el en la cama, -pero que estoy pensando si me tardo mas se morirá de frio- salió de la habitación y en vez de caminar hizo aparición en el despacho, estaba demasiado cansado y no quería lidiar con niños tontos, entro a la habitación, se dirigió a la cama y la vistió, él estaba hecho un desastre, así que tomaría un baño, saco la carta de su levita y vio que no tenia remitente, se dispuso abrirla pero no lo hizo, podría ser un espía y a lo mejor era un arma contra Miranda, pero no vilaria su privacidad, la dejo en el buro que se encontraba cerca, se desvistió y entro al baño, después de un rato estaba como nuevo, se puso su pijama y se recostó en la cama, no se movía mucho para no incomodar a Miry como le decía el, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a descansar, -mañana será otro día- pensó, inmediatamente se quedo dormido, no supo nada de el hasta el día siguiente.

Los rayos del sol le daban de lleno en la cara, con pereza abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba amanecido, se le había ido el tiempo volando, vio el reloj, eran cerca de las 11:00 am, ya las clases habían comenzado y era seguro que todos estaría preguntando ¿Dónde estaba?, pero lo que mas le inquieto fue ver a Miranda, permanecía igual que en la noche, y no reaccionaba ante ningún estimulo doloroso, por un momento dio gracias a Dios de tener un padre muggle y que este le hubiera obligado a aprender algo de medicina muggle, con esos conocimientos pudo hacerle una revisión a miranda, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien y que ella despertaría en cualquier momento, así que se dispuso a salir a dar un recorrido por el castillo, no tenia que levantar sospechas, antes de salir observo que su lechuza picoteaba en la ventana, abrió y pudo observar que tenia una carta en sus patas, la tomo y le dio un regalo a la lechuza por su trabajo, iba abrir la carta pero escucho un ruido que provenía de la habitación, parecía que alguien vomitaba, corrió para auxiliar a su amada, la encontró vomitando tenia cerca un bote, no puedo creer que piense hasta en eso pensó Snape, dejo la carta junto a la otra que había recibido y auxilio a Miranda, le ayudo a dejar de vomitar con un hechizo curativo. Quiso ayudarla a incorporarse pero esta no lo dejo, extendió su mano y lo detuvo antes de que tuvieran un contacto físico.

**-No quiero que te me acerques oíste**

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

**¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Eres tan idiota para no saber que es lo que me pasa?**

_-Yo creí que tu habías entendido_

**-Pues no, no te entiendo, me traicionaste y no quiero estar cerca de ti nunca mas**

_-Puedes elegir no volver a verme pero no te iras creyendo que soy un cretino, ¿estas lo suficientemente fuerte para mirar en el pensadero?_

**-¿De verdad me dejaras ver tus recuerdos?**

_-Si es lo que necesitas para confiar en mi y sobretodo darte cuenta que realmente te amo, lo hare_

Miranda hizo ademan de levantarse para caminar hacia el pensadero cosa que no pudo hacer porque sintió un mareo terrible y callo en la cama de nuevo, Snape al ver esto, abrió la puerta de la recamara y levito el pensadero hasta ponerlo encima de la cama de ella, justo ante sus ojos,.

-¿_Lista?- pregunto_

**-Lista-** respondió

Observo como Severus iba sacando uno a unos sus recuerdos y los depositaba en el pensadero, hizo un ademan de permiso para que ella entrara, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse pero no lo hizo, alejando los pensamientos de remordimiento sumergió su cabeza al pensadero, ya no había marcha atrás, estaba ahí observando la vida de su amado.

Lo primero que vio fue un par de niñas, por la figura que se veía era de suponerse que era Lily Potter, conocía muy bien a la segunda, era Petunia que al ver que Lily hacia cosas inexplicables la llamaba fenómeno, pudo ver como Severus la defendía de ella

-Esta celosa porque ella es ordinaria y tu eres especial- le decía

-Que malo eres Severus

De repente el campo empezó a desaparecer para dar paso al siguiente recuerdo

Era la selección de las casas, podía ver como el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa, gryffindor y Lily salió corriendo, recordaba muy bien ese momento, James se presento con ella, también lo hice yo pensó, ahí comenzó nuestra amistad.

Ahora el siguiente, el baile de fin de cursos se veía ella entre los brazos de Snape con los ojos cerrados bailando su canción, mientras él no le apartaba la vista a Lily y James que también bailaban juntos y cerraron ese baile con un beso.

Ahora veía el recuerdo de la noche en la que Severus empezó a formar parte de la orden

-No, no me mates- Le suplicaba a Dumbledore

-La profecía no se refería a una mujer, sino a un niño nacido a finales de Julio

-Si, pero el cree que es el hijo de ella, planea buscarlos y matarlos, escóndalos, escóndalos a todos, te lo imploro-decía desesperado

-¿Qué me darás a cambio Severus?

-Lo que sea

La imagen se disolvió, y rápidamente se conformo la otra, podía ver la casa de Harry destruida y escuchaba la voz de Lily hablándole a Harry

-Harry te amamos, Harry mami te ama, papi te ama, Harry cuídate mucho se fuerte

-Avada Kedavra- Voldemort lanzaba el hechizo hacia Lily haciendo que ella cayera al suelo muerta

Ahora estaba en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, los dos estaban consternados, pero la voz de Snape era de un hombre verdaderamente dolido, sollozaba al hablar.

-Dijiste que la mantendrías a salvo- le reclamaba

-Lily y James confiaron en la persona equivocada Severus igual que tu

-Él bebe sobrevivió

-No necesita protección, el Señor Oscuro se ha ido

-El Señor Oscuro volverá y entonces el será mas vulnerable, correrá un terrible peligro, tiene sus ojos, si de verdad la amabas

-Que nadie se entere nunca

-Nunca revelare tu lado bueno Severus

-Dame tu palabra

-Aunque arriesgues todos los días tu vida para protegerlo

Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el despacho, pero Severus daba algo de beber a Dumbledore y le hablaba de calmar una maldición, algo relacionado a la destrucción de un anillo, ella había podido verlo también.

-¿Cuanto tiempo me queda Severus?

-Tal vez un año

Se levanto y le dio la espalda a Albus dispuesto a irse

-No me ignores, Severus, ambos sabemos que Voldemort le ordeno al joven Malfoy que me mate, pero si el falla cualquiera supondrá que el Señor Oscuro recurrirá a ti, tu tienes que ser quien me mate Severus es la única salida, solo así el Señor Oscuro confiara en ti completamente

-Llegara un momento en el que Harry deberá saber algo, pero debes de esperar a que Voldemort este muy vulnerable

-¿Qué debe saber?

-En la noche que Voldemort fue a matar a Harry al Valle de Godric, y Lily Potter se interpuso, la maldición le reboto, en ese momento una parte del alma de Lord Voldemort se adhirió a lo único vivo que tuvo cerca, el mismo Harry, por una razón Harry habla con las serpientes, por una razón ve la mente de Lord Voldemort, una parte de Lord Voldemort vive dentro de él.

-Y cuando llegue el momento, el muchacho ¿deberá morir?

-Si, si, debe morir

-Lo mantuviste vivo para que muriera en el momento apropiado, le haz criado como un cerdo para el matadero, y yo todo este tiempo creyendo que lo hacíamos por ella, por Lily, he arriesgado mi vida día a día por ti y me doy cuenta que solo me haz usado para lograr tus fines.

-No me digas ahora que haz llegado a tenerle afecto

-¡Espectro Patronum!- En ese momento una cierva salió de la varita de Snape y escapo por la ventana

-Lily, ¿después de tanto tiempo?

-Siempre

-Y cuando llegue el momento, el muchacho ¿debe morir?

-Si, debe morir, y Voldemort debe de ser su verdugo eso es esencial

La imagen desapareció y apareció otra, la torre de astronomía, pudo escuchar la voz de Snape diciendo ese maleficio imperdonable

-Avada Kedavra!

El siguiente recuerdo la mostraba a ella diciéndole la verdad sobre lo que había pasado entre el y Lily, pudo ver la cara de decepción de Snape, ahora uno nuevo, El y Ella haciendo el amor, podía ver como Snape se entrego a ella de verdad, de verdad la amaba.

El siguiente recuerdo lo conocía perfectamente la estaba salvando de las garras de Voldemort, después de haber estado angustiado durante horas, pudo ver también la manera tan delicada que puso en su cuidado, la amaba, de verdad ese hombre la amaba.

Levanto la cabeza del pensadero, sus ojos estaban envueltos en lágrimas

**-Severus**

_-Dime_

**-Perdóname, perdóname por ser tan injusta, todo el tiempo lo haz estado haciendo por el, por Harry, haz arriesgado tu vida por el, lo hiciste también por mi y yo solo te hecho pasar malos ratos, no te merezco yo…Perdóname**

_-No digas nada, te amo y solo quería que supieras que no soy el monstro que todos creen_

**-Abrázame ¿si?**

-Se sentó en la cama y el abrazo, estaban juntos por fin, ninguno tenía secretos, era el mejor comienzo para los dos.

**-Estoy muy cansada, tengo mucho sueño**

_-Duerme, te hará bien_

**-Recuéstate a lado mio, quiero abrazarte**

-Así lo hizo, se acostó a un lado de ella y los dos durmieron muy tranquilos toda la tarde, cuando se despertaron Miranda pudo levantarse se cambio y se sentó a cenar con Severus, justo en ese momento el recordó que había una carta para ella y una para el así que fue por ella y se la dio, la carta de Miranda decía así:

_Hola Sev, sé que no tengo perdón, que no te he escrito por mucho tiempo, pero debes de saber que acá en Miami no me queda mucho, ser la maestra de pociones en el colegio de aquí, y aparte realizarlas para el hospital mágico de esta ciudad me tiene exhausta, pero hoy quise escribirte para decirte que te extraño demasiado, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y lo importante que eres para mi, ojala todo tu asunto vaya bien, espero visitarte pronto._

_Cuídate mucho._

_Clair Prince._

La carta de Severus decía de esta manera:

_Hola Miry ¿Cómo estas? Sé que debes de estar demasiado ocupada puesto que no me haz escrito ni siquiera para saludarme, eso me tiene demasiado enojado contigo, pero no pude resistir la tentación de enviarte esta carta sola para decirte lo que ya sabes, te amo y mucho, sé que yo fui quien te dejo ir y ahora me arrepiento no tienes una idea de cuanto, debí casarme contigo sé que pude hacerte feliz, para ya sabes, estoy aquí para lo que necesites, sabes que cuentas conmigo y si tan solo tienes ganas de hablar, con gusto escuchare, sabes que no te guardo rencor, al contrario te amo mas que nada en este mundo, y quiero que sepas que voy a luchar por ti, esta vez te conquistare y sé que hare que me amas mas de lo que puedes amar a ese tal Snape, cuídate muchísimo, no podría vivir si te pasara algo._

_Con amor _

_Gadiel Elli_

Lo dos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo

-¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?- Dijeron los dos en coro.

**Y luego luego a dar el grito en el cielo, que mal plan que se revolvieran las cartas, plis dejen sus reviews aunk sea para aventarme un crucio por algo tan malo jaja**

**Ruth Snape**


	10. Chapter 10 Celos

**pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y si no ya saben se aceptan sus comentarios aunque sea para aventarme tomatazos jajaja, ClairSnape espero en verdad que te guste el capitulo, bueno ya se saben el discleimer asi que me lo ahorro jajaja.**

**TurtlePrince: No puedo decirte que oculta, lo que si te puedo adelantar es que es un secreto que cambia un poco el rumbo de los personajes principales, falta mucho para que sepas que es jajajaja**

**ahora si espero y lo disfruten**

**CELOS**

Los dos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo

-¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?- Dijeron los dos en coro.

- ¿Qué significa qué?- Dijo Miranda bastante enojada

- Esto, ¿que se cree este imbécil para escribirte que aun te ama? ¿Qué no se supone que ya estabas fuera de su vida?- Grito Snape rojo de coraje, arrojándole la carta a Miranda y levantándose rápidamente de la mesa

- Es de entender que me envié algo como esto, siempre estuvo enamorado de mi, además tiene derecho hacer lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere ¿no crees?

- Quiere decir, ¿que a ti te parece bien que quiera conquistarte?, por mi no hay ningún problema, puedo dejarle el camino libre para que no le cueste tanto trabajo, si crees que perderé mi tiempo tratando de competir con alguien por ti, estas muy equivocada, NO LO HARE- Dijo haciendo énfasis en no lo hare

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Que yo no merezco ser cortejada por alguien? ¿Qué me crees tan poca cosa para luchar por mí?

- No voy luchar por algo que no vale la pena, tengo cosas mejores en que pensar

Acto seguido, Snape no pudo continuar hablando Miranda le había dado una fuerte cachetada que había hecho sangrar su labio, lo veía con coraje, su mirada era fría parecía que quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada.

-Siempre tienes cosas mejores en que pensar, por eso dejaste ir a Lily con James y no hiciste nada para impedirlo, porque solo pensabas en ser el más grande mortifago del mundo, la mano derecha de Voldemort, lo conseguiste aunque Lily haya muerto a causa de eso, ahora me dices que no lucharas por mí, porque no valgo la pena, dime mejor que la carta que recibí es el mejor pretexto para dejarme sin sentirte culpable, que me dejaras porque reapareció en tu vida esa tal Clair Prince, y por lo que veo ella es más importante que yo, pero a mí no me vas a ver la cara, como tu dices yo no perderé mi tiempo, quédate con esa a mi ya no me importa, le arrojo la carta en la cara y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto en las mazmorras

-Maldito engreído, que se cree para armarme esa escenita, sabe de sobra el muy desgraciado que yo no tengo nada con Gadiel, pero que tal él, el muy imbécil no me hablo de esa tal Clair Prince y vive en Miami de seguro es una chica coqueta ligerita ahh no soporto la idea de que se le acerque siquiera, será un maldito desgraciado pero como lo amo- Gritaba Miranda en su habitación mientras daba de vueltas en la misma como si de un demonio se tratase

-Si piensa que voy a estar jugando al niñito enamorado que envía cartitas y chocolates está muy equivocada, no lo hice con Lily y no lo voy hacer con ella, si piensa que voy a mendigar su amor está loca, encelarse por mi prima, ¿Qué le pasa?, tengo que escribirle, contarle todo lo que está pasando, quiero verla, puede que yo tenga el tiempo contado y no quiero irme sin despedirme de ella.

**Miami Florida**

Una joven alta, no era flaca, pero tampoco gorda, su cuerpo en si era de una mujer que hacia ejercicio, era bonito, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y pelo largo hasta la espalda de color castaño el maquillaje en su cara era natural, vestía una mini falda de mezclilla, con una blusa verde de tirantes, el pelo lo llevaba suelto, recogido con una pequeña cinta de mezclilla y sus sandalias eran verdes haciendo juego con su blusa, no llevaba bolso, el celular lo cargaba en una bolsa de su falda y el dinero en la otra, estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando recibió una carta, la cual decía algo parecido a esto:

_Hola Clair espero que te encuentres mucho mejor que yo, las cosas llegaron a un punto demasiado critico, no hay vuelta atrás, las consecuencias de lo que he hecho están a punto de llegar, y sé que haga lo que haga no puedo cambiar nada, tarde o temprano voy a dejar este mundo, Voldemort terminara matándome, y no quiero irme sin haberte visto de nuevo, deseo con toda mi alma volver abrazarte y mirar tus ojitos que me recuerdan a mi madre, ojala puedas visitarme pronto, te quiero mucho._

_Severus Snape _

Tomo la carta y la aguardo en un cajón cerca de su cama, de una cosa estaba segura, ella no iba a dejar solo a su primo, ni lo vería morir en las manos de ese psicópata, puede ser que ella también muriera en el intento pero lo ayudaría en lo que más pudiera y estaría con él hasta el final ya fuera de uno o de otro, de preferencia ninguno, pensaba, iría con él en ese mismo instante, se decidió e hizo una maleta con lo esencial y salió a renunciar a sus dos trabajos, sabría que sus jefes pegarían el grito en el cielo, y más si uno de ellos era su padre, pero que hacer, su primo estaba antes que todos, incluso antes que su padre.

Llego a la escuela, y lo primero que hizo fue caminar hacia la dirección, renunciaría a la escuela y de ahí pasaría al trago mas amargo, su padre, no seria nada fácil explicar que dejaba todo para ir en busca de su primo, la familia no lo aceptaba porque era el hijo de un muggle y ellos siempre habían sido sangre pura, pero eso a ella no le importaba, no le importaba nada, solo acompañarlo en lo que fuera.

Entro al colegio, la dirección estaba en el último piso del castillo, era grande, pero no era tan imponente como Hogwarts, dijo la contraseña, paleta de jengibre y entro, en el salón se encontraba la directora, una mujer alta y gorda, era morena y su piel estaba muy arrugada, era muy mayor.

-Clair princesa, ¿que te trae por aquí a estas horas? Es muy temprano para que vengas a impartir tus clases- Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios, había amanecido de buen humor

-Vianney, solo he venido a pedirte un permiso, sé que llevamos pocas semanas del año escolar pero necesito hacer un viaje a Hogwarts, no se cuanto tiempo voy a tardarme así que puedes darle mi puesto a mi ayudante, ella esta muy capacitada para dar las clases, trabaja conmigo en el hospital también, y es la mano derecha de mi abuelo, sabes que esta mas que capacitada para impartir las clases

-Tu viaje tiene que ver con el regreso de Voldemort ¿verdad?

-Algo hay de eso, pero son cosas mas personales las que me llevan para allá

-Puedes irte y por el colegio no te preocupes el día que quieras regresar tu puesto estará esperándote, ve sin ningún pendiente querida, y por Merlín espero que todo por allá salga de la mejor manera posible

-Gracias, regresare lo mas pronto que sea posible

Salió del despacho de la profesora e hizo aparición el las afueras de la oficina de su padre, sabia que todo ahí iba hacer mucho mas difícil, pero no le importaba, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Clair mi vida que haces ahí afuera, ¿porque no haz entrado?

-Padre, voy llegando, estaba por entrar, necesito hablar contigo

-Querida, en este momento no puedo, tengo una junta con el comité del hospital y no puedo atenderte

-Necesito que sea ahora papa, mas tarde no será posible

-Tengo solo 5 minutos

-Con eso me es suficiente

Entraron a la oficina de su padre, la cual era grande y muy lujosa, su padre tomo asiento y Clair se quedo parada en la ventana que daba hacia el gran patio del hospital, no quería verle la cara cuando le dijera lo de irse a Hogwarts.

-Papa, solo quería decirte que me voy a Hogwarts, tengo todo arreglado, ya renuncie en el colegio y vengo hacerlo al hospital, por el momento tienes pociones suficientes para cubrir las necesidades en lo que encuentras a alguien igual de capacitado para hacerlas, no acepto un no por respuesta, estoy decidida y espero que lo entiendas.

-Dime que esto no tiene que ver con Severus Snape

-Padre, sabes que lo quiero mucho, me acepto siendo yo familia directa de las personas que arruinaron la vida de su madre, si mi abuelo no le hubiera dado la espalda, ella tal vez todavía estuviera viva y con nosotros

-Cometió un error, traiciono a la familia ¿Qué esperabas?

-Que se le apoyara, por Merlín es tu hermana, no puede ser que tengas el corazón tan duro, murió y ni siquiera sabes donde descansan sus restos, tienes el corazón demasiado duro papa, ahora me doy cuenta de lo que me espera si me llego a enamorar de un muggle, me darás la espalda igual que los abuelos lo hicieron con la tía Eileen, ustedes y el valor por la sangre, Slytherin teníamos que ser, pero déjame decirte, nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión, quiero a mi primo y voy ayudarlo en lo que mas pueda

-Si cruzas por esa puerta déjate de considerar una Prince, no dejare que mi hija tenga tratos con el hijo de la persona que desprestigio a la familia

-Entonces, déjate de considerar mi padre, yo no quiero ser hija de una persona que no tiene sentimientos

-Salió del despacho dando un portazo fuerte, estaba bastante enojada, no podía creer que ese hombre de corazón tan duro fuera su padre, pero que hacer, lo único que le importaba ahora era preparar todo para irse a Hogwarts.

**HOWARGTS**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de Miranda y le daban directo en la cara, era bastante tarde, no alcanzaría a desayunar nada tenia que apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a sus clases, sabia que vería a Snape por los pasillos y que muy posiblemente pelearían de nuevo, pero eso no le importaba, sabia que ese hombre la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él, lo que no podía entender era porque era tan celoso, no pasaría nada con Gadiel, el solo era un amigo no lo dejaría de tratar solo para evitar que Snape se sintiera inseguro o celoso, hablaría con el, pero sabia que no era el momento, el problema estaba muy fresco todavía, lo mejor era evitarlo y esperar a ver como se comportaba en el día, ya en la noche hablaría con el.

Salió de su habitación en las mazmorras y fue al comedor, con suerte alcanzaría a tomar un café, lo primero que vio al llegar fue que ningún alumno se encontraba en el castillo, se asusto, pudo haber pasado algo terrible y ella no se había dado cuenta, el único que estaba en el comedor era Severus, no quería hablarle pero no había de otra.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Si hubieras llegado mas temprano te abrías dado cuenta

-Si no hubiera pasado tan mala noche a causa de un maldito imbécil hubiera estado temprano aquí

-Crees que yo la pase de maravilla, estas muy equivocada

-No me interesa como hayas pasado la noche, solo quiero saber donde están todos

-Visita a Hogsmeade si fueras mas responsable estarías enterada

-Si no hubiera sido torturada por Voldemort y estado en cama tantos días estoy segura que si

-Si no fueras tan terca

-Mira quien lo dice

-Bien como tengo el día libre saldré a Londres a comprar unas cosas que necesito

-No es necesario que mientas, sé que saldrás a ver a ese tal Gadiel Elli no tienes por qué ocultármelo

-Sabes que estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua Snape

-No lo hablaremos aquí, en la noche voy a tu habitación, por lo pronto, tienes que realizar las pociones para la enfermería, aquí tienes la lista, un elfo te llevara la comida para que no tengas que venir por ella, date prisa o no terminaras hoy

-Esta bien Snape, te espero en la noche…

Salió del despacho y se dirigió a las mazmorras, empezó hacer las pociones puso varios calderos a trabajar, tenia que darse un tiempo para poder prepararle algo lindo a Snape tenían que pasar muy bien la noche así podía dejarle claro que era el la única persona con la que ella quería estar, pasadas mas de tres horas ya llevaba la mitad de las pociones, dadas cerca de las 8:00 de la noche ya había terminado, salió de las mazmorras y las dejo en la enfermería debía darse prisa, corrió por todo el castillo, los estudiantes ya estaban de regreso y no quería que le hicieran preguntas de donde estuvo ni nada por el estilo, ahora la prioridad era preparar la velada perfecta para Snape.

Y así lo hizo, transformo su habitación, encanto el techo para que pareciera que estaban cenando a la mitad de un jardín, desapareció todos los muebles que habían y solo dejo la cama, la cual estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosa formando un corazón, a la mitad de la recamara estaba una mesa decorada con dos velas en el centro, había dos platos anchos y dos copas, la cena la había dejado a elección de dos elfos domésticos, la cual ya estaba lista, y solo era necesario servirla, pero lo haría hasta que saliera de bañarse, ella también tenia que arreglarse, había escogido una pijama súper chiquita color tinto, era un bóxer y una blusa de tirantes, si no lo contentaba con eso, no lo haría con nada, se metió a bañar, cuando termino se coloco la pijama, dejo su pelo suelto solo se coloco una cinta para darle forma, estaba descalza, entre menos cosas estorbaran mejor, se puso el perfume que sabia que le encantaba salió del baño y se dirigió rápido a servir la cena, escucho que alguien toco la puerta – pase- dijo, pero no volteo haber quien era, siguió sirviendo la cena, de repente la tomaron por la cintura y comenzaron a besar su cuello

-Déjame terminar de servir- Dijo sin voltear, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo escucho una voz detrás de ella, que la dejo helada

-Lamento interrumpir- Dijo Snape su voz era de bronca estaba bastante enojado

-Si interrumpes, podrías tocar ¿no lo crees?- Le decía el joven abrazando aun a Miranda

-Podrían no dejar la puerta abierta

-Esto no es lo que crees- le decía Miranda empujando a Gadiel para que se quitara, yo no sabia que el, creí que eras tu por Merlín Snape créeme

-Y me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua según tu

-Severus espera

Salió de la habitación con paso firme sin mirar atrás, a Miranda no le importaba que medio mundo la viera semidesnuda solo quería explicarle que nada de lo que había visto era cierto que ella pensaba que era el quien la abrazaba

-Snape déjame explicarte, yo creí que eras

-CALLATE cada palabra que sale de tu boca es una mentira, me haz utilizado, tu único fin es que yo ayude a Harry Potter

-Snape, te amo yo pensaba que eras tu, crees que si yo hubiera sabido que Gadiel vendría te hubiera citado hoy, es ilógico

-Llegue mas temprano, si hubiera llegado a la hora que me citaste seguramente él ya se habría ido y tu, te abrías acostado conmigo después de haber estado con el

-Como puedes pensar eso de mi yo solo quiero estar contigo

-Miranda no te humilles mas- Le decía Gadiel por detrás

-Cállate, todo esto es tu culpa- Le decía volteando a verlo directamente a los ojos, quería comérselo con la mirada

Cuando volteo, Snape ya no estaba había desaparecido, ella solo regreso a su habitación, con un hechizo desvaneció todo, se tiro a la cama y lo único que hacia era llorar.

Así trascurrió toda la noche, pensaba que todo estaba perdido, la mañana llego y no podía aparecer en tan mal estado en el comedor, sin ganas camino hacia el baño, se ducho con agua caliente, se lavo los dientes, maquillo su cara muy natural y se recogió el cabello en una media cola, ese día uso un conjunto gris y unos zapatos negros, se sentó en el comedor a la izquierda de Snape quiso tomarlo de la mano pero este la saco rápidamente y no pudo hacerlo

-Tenemos que hablar le dijo

No obtuvo respuesta, seria demasiado difícil que el la perdonara, justo en ese preciso momento algo interrumpió el desayuno, por el pasillo entraba una chica, era alta, blanca de buen cuerpo, ojos verdes, pelo castaño, vestía unos jeans, una blusa amarilla y unos tenis del mismo color.

-Severus- le grito – Ya estoy aquí, vine lo mas rápido que pude-

-Clair princesa, que bueno verte- Le contesto, dándole un abrazo frente a todos

-Con que esa es Clair- Dijo Miranda entre dientes

-Princesa ¿ya desayunaste?-Le decía Severus a Clair abrazándola aun, los dos caminaban hacia el gran comedor

-Me encanta que me digas princesa, en ti suena demasiado lindo, sé que a nadie mas le dices así, y no he desayunado y muero de hambre

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor el ambiente se tenso, puesto que no había lugar para Clair en la mesa y Snape hizo algo que dejo a todos un poco sorprendidos.

-Miranda levántese de esa silla y valla a comer en el comedor de su casa, últimamente los tiene muy abandonados

-Pero, mi plato ya esta servido replico

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!- Dijo Snape apuntando con su varita directo al plato de Miranda, el cual comenzó a elevarse y bajo justo en la mesa de los Slytherin

Miranda dejo la silla y camino hacia la mesa con paso firme y decidido, con la cabeza en alto, no le daría el gusto de verla enojada por una cosa como esa, aunque por dentro estaba que reventaba, pudo ver que el dejo que ella se sentara para acomodar la silla y platicaba con ella regalándole bastantes sonrisas, cuando termino el desayuno y ella caminaba hacia su aula observo que la abrazaba y los dos se dirigían hacia la dirección gustosos, mientras a ella su corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

**Nota: Lamento haberme tardado tanto para actualizar pero mi mano derecha andaba dando un poco de lata y hasta con yeso termino, ya mañana me lo quitan, ojala pueda actualizar el fin de semana, cuidense! Ruth Snape**


	11. Chapter 11 Comienzan los problemas

**aqui les dejo el caapitulo nuevo, me tarde un poco pero aqui esta al fin, no tiene mucha accion pero recuerden en las mas grandes historias se necesitan capitulos asi, de todas maneras pueden dejar sus tomatazos y todo ok, recuerden el discleimer**

**COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS **

Miranda dejo la silla y camino hacia la mesa con paso firme y decidido, con la cabeza en alto, no le daría el gusto de verla enojada por una cosa como esa, aunque por dentro estaba que reventaba, pudo ver que el dejo que ella se sentara para acomodar la silla y platicaba con ella regalándole bastantes sonrisas, cuando termino el desayuno y ella caminaba hacia su aula observo que la abrazaba y los dos se dirigían hacia la dirección gustosos, mientras a ella su corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

Mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras pensaba en su futuro nada alentador, había tenido la oportunidad de entablar una relación con el amor de su vida y ahora las cosas se habían ido al carajo, todo porque el muy desgraciado padecía de unos celos de los mil demonios y ella era una mujer testaruda, mas que eso, siempre a gritar en vez de hablar e irse a los extremos, no sabia nada de Harry, había hechizado el bolso de Hermione para saber donde se encontraban siempre y así tener contacto con el, pero era muy difícil en ese momento, seguramente Voldemort la mantendría vigilada, además tenia que ponerle a cada miembro de la orden en bandeja de plata, averiguar que era lo que Harry busca que ayuda a matar a Voldemort, demasiadas cosas, y cada una de ellas siempre la llevaba a otra cosa mas complicada, futuro no tenia, y en ese momento lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y regresar el tiempo, y si buscaba en su pasado el mejor momento para volver, era su boda con Gadiel, olvidarse de que Severus Snape existía y mandar a Harry, Hogwarts, Voldemort y demás a la mierda, estaba harta de tener que rogar, estaba cansada de ser siempre la que esperaba, la que tenia paciencia, la que guardaba silencio y solo obedecía, su amor no era perfecto, todo lo contrario no podría llamársele amor, una vez escucho que el amor era sufrido, pero no imaginaba que era tanto, el amor todo lo espera y todo lo soporta, entonces lo suyo no era amor porque no estaba dispuesta a sopórtale nada mas, haberle dicho que seguramente se acostaba con el después de haber estado con Gadiel, que no se había dado cuenta que el había sido el primer hombre en su vida, que mientras todas sus amigas eran madres, ella ni siquiera podía presumir el haber estado con alguien, todo ese tiempo se guardo intacta para el, quería que fuera el primero y lo logro, y haberle dicho eso, como si ella hubiera sido una cualquiera, que se creía el muy imbécil, hablaría una ultima vez para tratar de solucionar las cosas , solo una ultima vez, no se derrotaría antes de intentarlo, después de las clases iría a su despacho, lo obligaría a que la escuchara, y después de eso que fuera lo que Merlín y su estirpe quisieran.

Entro a las mazmorras con paso firme, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era olvidar que todo en su vida estaba de cabeza, dar clases era una cosa que le fascinaba, obviamente su materia no era de las favoritas por los alumnos pero ella trataba que fuera lo mas llevadera posible, aunque sabia que muchas veces mostraba el carácter de Snape, pobres chicos estaban mas que predispuestos a sufrir en esas clases, decidió hacer una dinámica un poco muggle, jugarían lo que comúnmente llaman Rali, no tenia nada preparado pero con magia todo se podía, tomo su varita y trasformo su vestimenta, unos jeans deslavados una playera blanca tipo polo, tenis del mismo color y el pelo recogido en un moño, cuando entro su grupo al salón sentía las miradas inquisidoras, seguramente esperaban que estuviera de un carácter insoportable por lo que paso en el comedor.

-Profesora- Le dijo un pequeño Ravenclaw

-Dime Tim

-¿Qué hace vestida así?

-Hoy nuestra clase no será en el salón, jugaremos en el campo de quidditch, lo que en el mundo muggle se conoce como rali, cada casa formara equipos de tres personas cada uno, se les entregara una lista de materiales que están escondidos en el campo obviamente son materiales de pociones y claro esta que son diferentes para cada equipo, la lista que yo les entregue tendrá pistas de los posibles lugares, los equipos que terminen mas pronto se harán acreedores a un punto en mi materia, la casa que tenga mas equipos ganadores será acreedora a un paseo exclusivo por Hogsmeade, ahora vayan a sus dormitorios a vestirse de una manera adecuada, pantalón, tenis y playera cómoda, de preferencia que su ropa tenga un lugar donde resguardar su varita, dentro del juego no será valido utilizar magia pero debemos de estar preparados para cualquier cosa así que vayan, los espero en 30 minutos en el campo.

Salió de las mazmorras con ingredientes de pociones en las manos, tenia que acomodarlos en el campo y luego hacer las formas para entregárselas a los equipos y tenia muy poco tiempo, salió deprisa, en el camino choco con la profesora Minerva, la cual aprovecho la ocasión para entablar una ligera conversación con ella.

-Miranda lamento mucho la manera en al que Snape te trato en el comedor yo quería intervenir pero..

-Fue mejor que nadie interviniera Minerva, tenemos problemas personales

-No es un buen momento para relacionarse con el Miranda lo sabes

-Escuchar eso le sorprendió demasiado, ¿tanto se notaba? O le había leído la mente, seguramente eso había sido

-Se les nota Miranda, todos sabemos que entre ustedes dos hay algo, solo quiero recordarte, o estas de su lado o de el lado de la orden, no puedes estar en medio porque terminaras consumida entre tus sentimientos y la razón

-Sé que quieres lo mejor para mi, que toda la vida haz sido mi amiga y me conoces mas de lo que quisiera, nunca podre tener un secreto contigo y si es verdad entre el y yo hay algo, no sé que es lo que si puedo decirte es que por mi parte él es lo único que quiero, es una persona difícil y un poco complicada pero con todo y eso lo amo, lo amo mas que a mi vida desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero estoy consiente que no puedo mezclar las dos cosas, y si tengo que poner en una balanza mi amor por el o el bienestar de la orden ten por seguro que ustedes serán mi prioridad

-Espero que sea así, por el bien de todos debes aprender a controlar tus sentimientos y tus emociones

-Te prometo que lo intentare, por ahora tengo que darme prisa no he preparado nada para el rali y los chicos están por bajar, te quiero Mine pasare mas tarde a tu despacho a conversarlo todo con mas calma

-Cuídate mucho Miry

-Lo hare- Le dijo cuando se alejaba a toda prisa

Llego al campo y comenzó a esparcir los ingredientes por el campo, con su varita levitaba todo y escondía cada ingrediente muy bien, cuando termino de esconderlos comenzó a escribir rápidamente los pergaminos con las pistas, en 30 minutos tenia a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en el campo, apenas le había dado tiempo de preparar las cosas.

-Me alegra que sean tan organizados, que ya estén conformados los equipos recuerden que la casa que tenga más equipos ganadores tendrá un gran premio así que listos todos- Les entrego a cada equipo un pergamino con lista de 10 ingredientes de pociones a encontrar – ¿Listos todos?

-Listos- dijeron todos en coro

-Tendrán solo una hora, la casa con mas equipos ganadores será quien se vaya conmigo a Hogsmeade

-Cada equipo comenzó a correr por el campo la maestra lo había hecho bastante bien, había trascurrido casi 20 minutos y ningún equipo de las dos casas había encontrado un solo ingrediente, eso parecía que iba hacer un empate cero a cero, al fin de cuenta tendría que llevar a Hogsmeade a las dos casas porque les había puesto todo demasiado difícil, cerca de los 45 minutos un chico de Ravenclaw encontró el primer ingrediente, parece que al fin se llevaría a alguien, justo cuando iban a dar la hora Hufflepuff encontró dos ingredientes, todos los Hufflepuff comenzaron a aplaudir, todos estaban tan emocionados que no se dieron cuenta que de un momento a otro el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a sentirse demasiado frio.

-Todos reúnanse en el centro del campo, entraremos al castillo todos juntos-gritaba Miranda

-Justo cuando se dieron la media vuelta y caminaban hacia el castillo Miranda sintió que alguien se aproximaba hacia ella, al dar media vuelta pudo observar que demasiados dementores venían hacia ellos

-Corran hacia el castillo y avisen al primer profesor que vean que necesito de su ayuda

-Todos los chicos la obedecieron, salieron corriendo hacia el castillo y ella quedo sola en el campo, alguien a lo lejos escucho el grito de Miranda

-¡Espectro Patronum!- Rápidamente salió una águila de la varita de Miranda, alejaba a los dementores, pero cada vez se acercaban mas y era muy difícil mantenerla

Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse pudo ver que alguien a su lado también lanzaba un patronus, uno en forma de gato, no era el de Minerva puesto que su patronus eran tres, cuando los dementores se alejaron volteo para darle las gracias a la persona que la había ayudado.

-No sé que hubiera sido de mi sin tu intervención muchas gracias- Dijo Miranda volteándose para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella y la había ayudado

-No es nada, no iba a dejar que esas cosas te hicieran algo malo- Le dijo Clair emitiéndole una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que Miranda no respondió.

-¿ Estás bien?- Le dijo Snape a Clair abrazándola como protegiéndola

-Yo perfecta, la profesora es a la que creo que deberían checar, perdió muchas fuerzas sosteniendo su patronus

-¿ Está bien profesora Warnock?- Le pregunto Snape

-Solo un poco agotada

-Creo Sev, que deberías de reportar esta anomalía al ministerio, ellos son los que controlan a los dementores, no puede ser que hayan atacado la escuela eso está prohibido

-Clair no es recomendable hacerlo, los tendré fisgoneando en Howargts y no quiero para nada tener que soportarlos

-Al menos deberías de poner proteccion a los alrededores del castillo, para evitar momentos como este

-Te prometo que lo hare, solo para que estés más tranquila, profesora Warnock, la espero esta noche en mi despacho, es de vital importancia que hable con usted, por el momento vaya a su habitación y descanse, cancelare el resto de sus clases.

Y así lo hizo, se retiro el campo de quidditch y se fue a las mazmorras digerir lo que había pasado no era muy fácil, había peleado con muchos dementores y si no hubiera sido por Clair hubiera sido besada por uno de ellos y ahora estaría muerta, y aunque en ese momento la detestaba por la actitud que tenia con Snape no podía negar que haberla ayudado era un acto de valentía de la joven y le estaría muy agradecida, se durmió pensando en todo lo que había pasado y cuando despertó observo su reloj eran cerca de las 8:00 de la noche, se levanto, tomo un baño y se vistió con unos jeans negros y una blusa rosa, zapatos rosas y su pelo suelto, se coloco una capa y salió rumbo al despacho de Snape.

Cuando llego escucho la voz de Snape se escuchaba alguien más, pensó que podría ser algún mortifago así que no toco la puerta solo la abrió y lo que vio no le gusto nada, Clair tenía su cabeza en las piernas de Snape y los dos se sorprendieron demasiado cuando ella entro.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- Le dijo Severus levantándole una ceja y poniéndose rojo de coraje

-Lo siento yo escuche las voces y creí que tú estabas en peligro

-Sev eres un mal educado no nos haz presentado- Le dijo Clair tratando de desviar la conversación

-Miranda Warnock profesora de pociones y vieja amiga de Severus Snape

-Mucho gusto, Clair Prince yo soy la

-Mi novia- Dijo Snape sin ningún titubeo

-¿Tú qué?- Dijo Clair viéndolo con sorpresa

-Mi novia

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Señorita, es bueno saber que mi amigo tiene muy buenos gustos, es usted muy bella

-Gracias profesora, lo mismo digo, es usted encantadora en verdad, ¿verdad Sev?

-Si, encantadora- Dijo de manera cortante y levantándose del sofá del despacho, caminaba hacia su habitación, parecía que tenia que traer algunas cosas

Regreso con una botella de Wiski de Fuego, y tres vasos, parece que la conversación que Miranda creía seria privada, se tornaría en una velada de tres, como si ellos fueran los grandes amigos, que pensaba el muy idiota, que a ella no le dolía saber que solo había sido un pasatiempo en la vida de Severus, mientras que para ella él era su todo.

-Severus creo que ustedes dos tienen que hablar en privado, me retirare a la habitación, tomen el tiempo que sea necesario, tomare un baño y me acostare a dormir

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi el día de hoy- Le dijo Miranda

-Lo hubiera hecho por quien fuera y no esperaba que agradecieras, no te sientas en deuda ok

-Salió del despacho de Snape y se dirigió hacia la habitación que estaba detrás, cuando cerró la puerta, el despacho quedo en absoluto silencio

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- Le pregunto Miranda a Severus

-En unos días tendré una reunión con quien tu sabes, necesito que me des información de los movimientos de la orden

-La orden desapareció, no sabemos donde esta Harry y mientras el no aparezca no hay nada que hacer

-No juegues conmigo

-Snape por Merlín ¿Quién es el que juega aquí?

-Yo no estoy jugando, además no tengo porque disculparme contigo por algo, yo no he hecho nada en cambio tu

-Yo no he hecho nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme o pedir perdón

-Tu si que haz jugado conmigo, lo vi con mis propios ojos no trates de mentirme

-¿Mentirte?, fuiste tu el que no me hablo de la presencia de otra mujer, fui una mas, otra que paso por tu cama en lo que llegaba la persona que esperas y yo que pensaba que luchaba contra Lily Potter y me acomplejaba pensando que traicionaba a alguien, que tu en verdad la amabas aun, lastima me da saber que solo fui un juego, para tenerme no era necesario jugar a estar enamorado de mi ni haberme pedido que fuera tu mujer ni haber bailado juntos nuestra canción ni nada de eso, me utilizaste lo haz hecho todo el tiempo, lo hacías antes, estabas conmigo para conseguir a Lily, lo hiciste ahora para tener en que divertirte, por si no lo sabes hay personas que si tenemos sentimientos, y si la diferencia entre Gadiel y tu es que el si me ama, y sabes que, he sido muy tonta en esperar todos estos años por algo que jamás va a llegar, tu no fuiste mio y nunca lo vas hacer, te dejare en paz para que hagas tu vida con la persona con la que deseas estar, yo por mi parte creo que lo mejor para mi será regresar con Gadiel y casarme con el como lo tenia planeado hace tiempo y gracias a ti no hice.

-Haz lo que gustes no me importa, y respecto al Señor Tenebroso, creo que lo mejor es que tengas las reuniones tu misma

-Como gustes, creo que le tengo mas miedo al moustro que eres tu, que al mismísimo Voldemort

-No le dio tiempo de replica, salió del despacho echa una furia, corrió hacia las mazmorras entro a su habitación y se acostó a dormir no quería pensar en nada mas.

-Cuando despertó, era muy temprano, tomo un largo baño, se vistió formal como siempre, cerca de la hora del desayuno bajo al gran comedor ahí se encontró quien la saludo muy cordial, cosa que Miranda correspondió, ella no tenia la culpa de las cosas que Snape había hecho.

-Toma tu lugar en el comedor, yo se me sentare en la mesa con alguna casa

-No quiero tener problemas con el director Clair es mejor que tu estés en la mesa y yo en el comedor de mi casa

Tomaron su lugar cada una cuando los chicos aparecieron, antes de que comenzara el desayuno hubo una noticia que conmociono a todos

-Antes de que comiencen a desayunar tengo que presentarles a alguien

-Todos levantaron la vista hacia el Director y hacia la persona que les presentaría

-Su nombre Clair Prince, será maestra de pociones junto con la Señorita Warnock compartirán la materia

-¿Qué?- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, viendo a Snape con cara de querer matarlo.

-¿Qué se cree que soy para meterme en problemas? y yo sin deberla ni temerla- Pensó Clair.

**jajaja espero que las criticas sean buenas, tratare de tardarme menos para el siguiente cap.**

**Ruth Snape**


	12. Chapter 12 Empiezan los problemas II

**Pues aqui les dejo otro cap, cierto que dije que subiria pronto pero mi semana estuvo algo pesadita, en fin espero que les guste y si no dejen sus comen aventandome muchos crucios o avadas jajajaja, recuerden el discleimer y gracias por leer**

**EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS II**

-¿Qué se cree que soy para meterme en problemas? y yo sin deberla ni temerla- Pensó Clair.

La reacción de Miranda no fue la mejor en ese momento, Clair pudo ver como maldecía por lo bajo, estaba que reventaba de coraje, se levanto de su lugar y se encamino hacia su despacho, Snape estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero si el quería jugar así, así iba hacer, lo sentía demasiado por esa chica, pero le haría la vida imposible, y a Snape también, quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

**EN EL DESPACHO DE SEVERUS SNAPE**

-No puede ser que me hagas esto Severus, yo no quiero problemas, vine para ayudarte no para meterme en problemas

-¿Problemas? ¿Cuales?

-¿Cómo que cuales? Crees que no sé que ustedes dos tienen o tenían algo, por el afán que tienes de hacerla sufrir es obvio que ella cometió alguna falta grave, es que molestarla de esa manera

-Yo nunca tuve nada serio con ella, solo fue una ligera aventura, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones ¿quieres el trabajo si o no?

-Modérame ese tonito si, que yo no te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación, tu eres el que las esta dando y no tienes por qué hacerlo, solo estoy tratando de que entiendas que yo no quiero tener problemas con nadie, y no soy una pieza de ajedrez que puedas mover para tu conveniencia no voy a entrar en tu juego

-No se supone que venias ayudarme- Le dijo levantándole una ceja

-Ayudarte no a meterme en problemas de faldas

-Quiero quitármela de encima por eso te necesito

-¿Quitártela de encima? ¿Pues que te hizo?

-Trato de enamorarme, y resulto que solo lo hizo para sacar información para ayudar a Potter, no le importa lo que pueda pasarme con Voldemort

-No lo puedo creer, en verdad pensé que ella era diferente su semblante dice otra cosa, por la manera en que te mira jugaría que te ama y mucho

-¿Amarme? Nadie amaría a una persona como yo, yo no merezco que nadie me ame

-No digas eso, tu eres un ser muy valioso y la mujer que sea tu pareja será muy afortunada, además recuerda que cuando esto termine tu serás un héroe de guerra, y serás de los mas cotizados- Le dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

Justo en ese momento Miranda entraba echa una furia a el despacho de Severus

-Podrías tocar la puerta, no estas en tu casa- Le dijo Clair casi gritándole

-Necesito hablar con el, no contigo así que por favor retírate

-Claro que no, estamos ocupados y tu no eres nadie para venir a exigir que se te atienda, si necesitas algo puedes regresar después que por el momento él no puede atenderte

-Ya escuchaste a la señorita, ve y atiende tus clases, yo te buscare al final del día

-Solo quiero el horario de las clases, necesito saber que grupos voy atender yo, para preparar mis clases conforme a las necesidades de cada grupo que atenderé

-Lo siento profesora, compartiremos todos los grupos, y el despacho, daremos clases en conjunto, así que esta tarde voy a su despacho para instalarme y así preparar las clases para mañana

-Yo no estoy dispuesta a compartir nada con usted, ¿entendió? Así que ni se aparezca por ahí, bastante tengo con tener que soportarla en mis clases, como para verle la cara todo el santo día

-Es que no sé si se a dado cuenta, no es que usted quiera, lo tiene que hacer porque así esta planeado por Severus, él es el director y usted una profesora mas, así que o acata las ordenes o sabe donde esta la puerta- Le dijo Clair bastante molesta y en una actitud de bastante altanería, digno de una Prince, tenia un carácter tan similar al de Severus Snape que si no fuera porque el mismo había dicho que eran pareja Miranda hubiera jurado que eran familia

-Tu no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera mocosa, en todo caso el- Miranda apunto con el dedo a Snape que permanecía estático en su lugar sin decir nada-es el que tiene que venir y decirme como van a estar las cosas de ahora en adelante, y si quiere correrme, lo puede hacer, que no crea que estoy encantada de estar cerca de todos aquí, siempre que estuve en Hogwarts mi vida fue un desastre un subir y bajar y tu- volvió a señalarlo- tu siempre has sido el culpable de todo, pero ya estoy harta, no voy a soportarte una humillación mas, me largare de aquí, y tu- se paro frente a Clair- puedes quedarte con mi puesto y con el a mi ya no me importa nada

Severus no dijo una palabra, la observo como dio la media vuelta y salió del despacho con paso firme y la cabeza en alto, en ningún momento observo en ella el deseo de voltear hacia atrás, ni una sola vez busco su mirada como lo había hecho la vez que habían peleado y ella se fue de Hogwarts, sabia que si permitía que ella se fuera, esta si seria la ultima, no la volvería a ver, pero en ese momento pensaba que era lo mejor, que ella desapareciera como lo había hecho una vez Lily Evans, así estaría mas segura, si tan solo el dijera que ella se había ido, que no sabia nada de ella, le evitaría todo el sufrimiento que seguramente le haría pasar el señor tenebroso si ella no ponía a cada miembro de la orden a los pies de Voldemort, pero imaginar su vida sin ella le causaba un dolor inmenso, como nunca lo había sentido, no sabia como iba hacer para levantarse todos los días y no verla en el comedor o corriendo hacia las mazmorras a impartir sus clases, en verdad la necesitaba para tomar valor y enfrentar todo lo que se lo que venia, pero el, él era Severus Snape, y nunca iba aceptar que lo que vio era un error, y mucho menos se iba a rebajar a pedirle que no se fuera, inconscientemente su corazón rebasó la razón y salió rápidamente de el despacho para ir a buscarla, dejando a Clair un poco nerviosa aunque ella que era muy buena observadora ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría, aunque no se imaginaba a Severus Snape pidiendo perdón, no, no lo haría usaría otras tácticas para convencerla de que no se marchara, por el momento ella esperaría sentadita a que el regresara a contarle lo que había pasado, su primo nunca tenia secretos para ella, aunque sabia que era afortunada en que el la quisiera tanto, odiaba a todos los Prince por lo que le habían hecho a su madre, y ella, no tenia odio hacia ellos, pero si demasiado resentimiento.

**EN LAS MAZMORRAS**

Miranda caminaba de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado, tenia unas maletas en su cama y rápidamente metía todas sus cosas, no quería tardarse demasiado, sentía que el aire que respiraba la asfixiaba, quería mandar todo al demonio lo mas rápido posible, y por mas que empacaba no lograba terminar, justo cuando había cerrado sus maletas y estaba por marcharse una voz la hizo detenerse

-No puedes irte, no en este momento- Le decía Severus Snape sujetándola de un brazo

-Déjame Snape, ya no quiero verte, quiero largarme estar lejos de ti, no quiere verte ya mas nunca

-Yo tampoco quiero verte, pero es imperioso que te quedes aquí, si te vas sufres muchísimo peligro

-Mi bienestar a ti no te importa Snape, no seas hipócrita, quieres tenerme vigilada, por eso vienes aquí a tratar de lograr que me quede pero no lo voy hacer, no me quedare un minuto mas cerca de ti, me haces daño Snape, no soporto verte con ella, no aguanto mas- Miranda comenzó a llorar después de haber dicho lo ultimo

-Miranda, yo te vi, yo sé que era, ¿que quieres que piense?

-No te pedía que no pensaras mal, sé que cualquiera que haya visto lo que tu viste haya pensado lo mismo, pero debiste de haberme dado la oportunidad de explicarte

-Te la estoy dando ahora, tu sabes si la aprovechas

-Es que todo paso tan rápido, yo había preparado todo para tener una velada romántica contigo, solo que quería servir la comida al final, cuando el entro yo estaba de espaldas te juro que creí que eras tu, te lo juro

-Es tarde para lo nuestro Miranda, siempre a sido tarde

-Es por ella ¿verdad? ¿la amas?

-No es eso yo

-Claro es obvio es joven, bella, por su apellido es de entrever que es de buena familia

-Y yo

-Tu eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo- La sujeto por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo

-Te amo Severus, mas que a mi vida

-Quédate conmigo- Le dijo Snape en el oído abrazándola aun

-Estaré aquí para ti, y te hare feliz aunque se me valla la vida en ello

Se fundieron en un tierno beso, Snape la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, Miranda solo coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo sentía, estaba feliz de que el estuviera ahí con ella, que hubiera evitado que se marchara y sobre todo que la hubiera escuchado, a pesar de su carácter amargo lo amaba, lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ella se paro de puntitas para darle un beso en su mejilla justo en ese momento paso algo que la alarmo mucho, Severus callo al piso y se tomaba la cabeza, se retorcía de dolor, Miranda no sabia que hacer, estaba por llamar a Clair cuando el la tomo del brazo, lo que escucho no le gusto nada- Quiere vernos- exclamo, a los dos, algo esta mal y tengo que averiguar que es antes de nuestra cita con el, tengo que prepararte, nada puede salir mal.

-Severus, ¿qué estás diciendo?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Voldemort, quiere vernos, a los dos, seguramente quiere noticias de la orden

-Pero, es verdad, no sé nada de la orden, después del ataque a la madriguera no nos hemos reunido, no sabemos nada de Harry, tampoco hubo tiempo de que el nos dijera cual fue la tarea que Albus le encomendó antes de morir, no tengo ninguna información que darle, NO HAY NADA QUE DECIR

-Pues invéntate algo, y trata de ser muy convincente, tu vida dependerá de ello

-¿Estarás conmigo?

-No te dejaría sola y menos en manos de ese psicópata, nunca

-Tenemos que planear algo ¿Cuándo será la reunión?

-Hoy mismo…

-Por Merlín Snape ¿qué vamos hacer?

-No tenemos tiempo de planear nada Miranda, le diremos la verdad, que la orden a desaparecido, no saben nada de Harry Potter y esperan que el reaparezca para hacer algún movimiento, que por el momento el movimiento denominado Orden del Fénix a desaparecido

-Estoy nerviosa

-Entenderás que ante el debo aparentar que no me interesas, así que haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga quiero que sepas que nada es verdad, debes de estar muy concentrada intentara hacer legeremancia contigo así que debes de utilizar muy bien la oclumancia que te enseñe, tranquila te protegeré de lo que sea confía en mi

-Lo hago- Le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios

-Respecto a Clair

-No digas nada Snape, arregla lo que haya que arreglar luego hablaremos

-Estaré aquí a las 9:00 pm trata de estar lista a esa hora, relajada amor, todo saldrá bien

-Si estas a mi lado se que será así

-Snape salió del cuarto de Miranda y regreso a su despacho, donde una desesperada Clair lo esperaba

-¿Qué paso? ¿Se va?

-No

-¿No?-Dijo sorprendida- No me lo digas caíste otra vez

-Me lo explico todo, lo solucionamos

-Hay Prince tenias que ser, en las cosas del amor eres tan blandito como yo – Le dijo brindándole una sonrisa

-La amo y mucho aunque trate de ser frio y cruel con ella no puedo, el simple hecho de imaginarla lejos de mi, no lo soporto

-No puede ser, nunca me hubiera imaginado que tanta miel iba a salir de tu boca, aléjate que me empalago-Le dijo burlona

-Tengo reunión con quien tu sabes hoy- Le soltó a bocajarro

-¿Qué?

-Y eso no es todo, tengo que llevarla

-Por los calzones de Merlín! Eso es un problemón

-Tengo una idea un poco descabellada pero puede funcionar

-No, a lo que sea

-Pero Snape puedo protegerla, si me transformo en ella yo puedo

-No

-Déjame ayudarlos plis

-Tengo poción multijugos entre mis cosas puedo hacerlo

-No podrás hacerlo, la última vez que te hice legeremancia no me pusiste ni un poco de resistencia

-Eso fue hace como 10 años Severus, he mejorado en muchas cosas, te juro que puedo hacerlo

-No, no te pondré en riesgo

-La pones a ella, y sé que si le pasara algo tú te me morirías de la tristeza, déjame ayudarte, a mí nadie me añora ni me espera, tú la tienes a ella, yo no tengo a nadie, ayúdame a protegerla y así podre hacer algo por tu felicidad

-¡Legeremens!- Dijo para probarla tomándola por sorpresa

Aunque fue un golpe bajo puesto que no le dio ni el mínimo indicio de que lo haría Clair pudo resistir el hechizo demostrándole a Snape que era una maestra en el arte de la oclumancia, por lo cual acepto llevar a cabo el plan, aunque convencer a Miranda no sería nada sencillo

-Te lo dije- Le decía Clair a Snape viéndolo con autosuficiencia y con una mirada burlona

-Acepto que lo hagas

-Te juro que no te defraudare

-Solo falta lo que diga ella

-No la agobies le decimos en la noche

Snape estaba muy nervioso, Voldemort era difícil de engañar pero sabía que nada detendría a Clair así que cuando llego la hora bajaron a las mazmorras para tratar de convencer a Miranda

-Pero que hace ella aquí Snape-Decía Miranda cuando vio entrar a Clair detrás de Severus Snape

-Miranda yo, creo que sería mejor si voy yo en tu lugar así puedo protegerte de él y ayudar a mi primo no quiero que te pase nada

-¿Tu primo?

-No se lo dijiste?

-Creo que lo olvide- Dijo dibujando una sonrisa

-Luego hablaremos de eso, Severus vámonos- Dijo Miranda tomándolo de la mano

-Miranda por favor

-No Clair no te pondré en riesgo, este es un problema mío y yo lo solucionare

-Te lo dije, no aceptaría

-¡Desmayo!- Grito Clair apuntando con su varita a Miranda

-Pero ¿qué hiciste?- Le dijo Snape sorprendido

-No me dejo otra opción, es tan terca y testaruda, cerrada no entiende de razones

La levito hasta su cama y tomo de su cabello, lo vacio a varias botellas de poción multijugos y después tomo un trago de una de ellas, en unos instantes era una copia exacta, fue hacia su ropero y tomo de su ropa, en unos instantes estaba lista.

-Vámonos antes de que despierte y me aviente un Avada- Decía Clair a Snape tratando de estar tranquila

-Lo tomo de la mano e hicieron aparición conjunta en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy, antes de entrar Snape abrazo a Clair y le susurro un leve gracias

-Todo saldrá bien te lo juro

Y eso esperaba todo el peso recaía en ella y si algo fallaba estaban perdidos.

**Ojala les haya gustado y si no ya saben acepto sus tomatazos**

**nuevamente gracias por leer**

**Ruth Snape**


	13. Chapter 13 La visita

**aqui les dejo otro cap espero y les guste, salio rapidito, en una sentada jajaja recuerden el discleimer hee**

**Tmisa espero que este cap tambien te guste, de verdad gracias por leer y dejar tus reviews,me alientan a seguir escribiendo, ojala te siga custando mi historia y si no ya sabes se aceptan tomatazos**

**LA VISITA**

Y eso esperaba todo el peso recaía en ella y si algo fallaba estaban perdidos.

Lo sujeto de la capa antes de entrar, -tengo miedo- susurro

-Podemos no hacerlo, puedo entrar solo, tu tienes la ultima palabra

-Hagámoslo, y quiero que sepas que estas en toda la libertad de hacer lo que el señor tenebroso te pida, sé que esto es solo una misión pero no me cabe la menor duda, te probara y debes de seguir siendo lo más convincente que se pueda si queremos que esto tenga éxito.

-Sera muy difícil si tu estas de por medio, no me gustaría levantar mi varita en contra de alguien de mi familia.

-Seria mas difícil si fuera la misma Miranda la que tuvieras enfrente

-Es peor, eres ella y también mi prima, creo que me volveré loco

-Estas en toda la libertad, pero primero entremos a ver que es lo que ese idiota tiene preparado.

Caminaron juntos con paso decidido, atravesaron una gran puerta, Clair se asombraba, sabia que Severus Snape era una persona fuerte, pero rumbo a esa casa su rostro era otro, podía ver una mirada seria, sin piedad, el rostro de una persona mala, sabia que ese no era el pero en un momento sintió miedo, miedo de su propio primo y dé la impresión que causaba el mismo.

Entraron a la mansión Malfoy, Severus subió las escaleras podía ver como se ondeaba su capa mientras ella caminaba lentamente detrás de él, sabia que no saldría al gran comedor hasta que este le indicara una señal, y entonces comenzaría el plan, y esperaba en Merlín que todo saliera bien.

Clair observo como Severus se paro sorpresivamente sobre la entrada del lugar, era obvio que algo lo había impresionado fuertemente, rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo un hechizo de manera muy discreta

-¡Connecticut Mentase!- exclamo de manera baja y poco audible

-Severus soy yo Clair estoy en tu mente, si recuerdo que dije que nunca usaría el hechizo que invente para conectar las mentes contigo, pero hoy es vital quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando y recuerda no hables solo piensa

-Espero que hayas inventado el contra hechizo, no me gustaría ir sabiendo lo que piensas

-Ahh ya lo se, deja de regañarme, solo dime ¿que pasa?

-No estaremos solos, están todos los mortifagos de Voldemort, esto estará mas difícil de lo que pensé, prepárate

-Esta bien, puedes irme indicando lo que tenga que hacer en caso de que no sepa como reaccionar, te lo agradecería demasiado

-Severus, empezaba a creer que no vendrías, ven te reserve un lugar- le dijo Voldemort señalándole la silla que estaba a su derecha en el gran comedor- la chica vino contigo?

-Si mi Señor- le contesto haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, ella esta aquí, solo que, no veo su lugar reservado en la mesa- tomo asiento y observaba fijamente a Voldemort

-Es porque no tiene por qué estar aquí, ella ira al calabozo mientras llevamos a cabo la reunión, mas tarde vendrá a divertirnos- dijo con una sonrisa demoniaca

Pudo ver como cola gusano tomaba a Clair-Miranda del brazo y la jalaba hacia afuera del gran comedor hacia el calabozo

-Ve con el y trata de estar lo mas tranquila posible, lo necesitaras- Pensó Snape hacia Clair Mirándola fijamente

-Este tipo no me gusta- obtuvo por respuesta

-Y dime Severus ¿Qué noticias nos tienes?

-La orden a desaparecido mi señor, nadie sabe nada del niño Potter, todos los miembros de ella están en escondites, aunque desde que Miranda desapareció el día del rescate nadie a tenido contacto con ella

-Lo tienen Severus- no se como pero Harry Potter sabe la información sobre los horrocruxes, y en este preciso momento tiene entre sus manos uno de ellos, aunque todavía no sabemos si sabe como destruirlos

-Y usted lo sabe mi señor?

-La espada de Griffindor fue echa por duendes, el polvo y el oxido no afectan la espada, solo absorbe cosas mas fuertes, por lo tanto cuando el niño Potter lastimo a mi basilisco en la cámara de los secretos la espada se impregno del veneno de la serpiente, y si el destruyo mi diario con un colmillo de basilisco

-Quiere decir que con la espada puede destruir los demás horrocruxes-exclamo Snape

-Pero la espada esta resguardada en mi bóveda – Dijo Bellatrix

-Y en ella también depositamos otro horrocrux, el que Lucios encontró en el colegio- Dijo Narcisa Malfoy

-No tiene de que temer mi señor, la espada esta bien protegida, aunque Potter encuentre mas horrocrux le será imposible destruirlos

-Debo encontrarlo y matarlo de una buena vez- Dijo Voldemort enojado- y para eso usare a nuestra pequeña visita, cola gusano –grito fuertemente- tráeme a la auror veremos cuanto puede resistir

Cuando Severus escucho esto, sintió como si la sangre se le congelara, sabia que comenzaría la tortura hacia ella, hacia su pequeña prima, sentía como la cabeza le iba a estallar, por una vez en su vida se arrepentía de haberle ayudado a Dumbledore, si tan solo fuera él no había problema, pero ahora desgraciadamente había alguien mas y alguien que él quería.

Cola gusano entro con Miranda del brazo, ella se veía tranquila, no tenia ni un poco de temor en su mirada, algo que tranquilizo a Severus, sabia que ella estaba decidida, y nada arruinaría el plan.

-Relájate pensó Clair hacia Snape, estas mas nervioso tu que yo

-No sé que te hará este malnacido quiero que esto termine ya

-Voldemort tomo a Clair- Miranda del brazo y le hablo muy cerca de su oído

-¿Qué a pasado con la orden?

-Despareció, nuestro movimiento fue derrotado por esta bola de

-Nunca fueron muy competentes- Escucho la voz de Lucios Malfoy

-Yo no hablaría, recuerdo que a ti te derroto Sirius Black, siempre fue mucho mejor que tu para todo, de todos los que están aquí eres el único que me causa pena, le dijo Clair-Miranda

-Como te atreves mocosa- Lucios le arrebato la varita a Narcisa y apunto con ella hacia Clair-Miranda directamente

-¡Expelliaurmus!-Dijo rápidamente Severus Snape

-Pero que te pasa?- Le grito desde lejos Bellatrix Lestrange

-El Señor Tenebroso la necesita

-Cállense todos- Grito muy molesto Lord Voldemort, veamos que mas tienes que decir

-¡Legeremens!- Dijo Voldemort tratando de penetrar la mente de Miranda, cosa que no consiguió en lo absoluto

-Mi señor creo que es mejor esperar a que aparezca Potter, tiene que dar alguna señal-Decía Severus Snape tratando de llamar la atención de Voldemort

Juguemos, haber si después de esto sigue sin darnos información importante, ¡wingardium leviosa!- exclamo, y rápidamente Clair-Miranda esta levitando encima de la mesa a la vista de todos los mortifagos, cada uno lanzara un hechizo para lastimarla mientras yo trato de penetrar su mente-Severus, tu serás el primero, adelante

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo-pensaba Snape

-Hazlo, tienes que hacerlo, ¡ahora!-le contesto mentalmente Miranda

-¡Crucio!-Decía el

-¡Legeremens!-Decía Lord Voldemort

Nada no podía penetrar su mente, Severus bajo la varita, esperaba y no sabia si el plan había funcionado, cuando vio la cara de coraje que tenia Voldemort supo que no había conseguido nada, así fue pasando uno por uno, mientras lanzaban su hechizo Voldemort trataba de penetrar su mente, pudo hacerlo, y lo único que vio fue a Miranda desesperada por no tener noticias de la orden, cuando llego el turno de Draco Malfoy todo mundo paro de reír y Snape estaba nervioso, faltaba muy poco tiempo para que la poción dejara de surtir efecto, solo faltaba el, el pequeño mortifago, pero no por ser pequeño ere menos peligroso, Snape sabia que conocía un hechizo peligroso, y lo que mas temía paso, de su boca pudo escuchar lo que no quería

-¡Sectumsempra!- grito

Snape veía con horror como Clair-Miranda perdía demasiada sangre por los grandes cortes que ese hechizo le había producido, Snape trato de conectar su mente a la de ella pero no lo consiguió, temía lo peor, Voldemort dejo de levitarla y callo el cuerpo de ella sobre la mesa, Snape hablo rápidamente antes de que a Voldemort se le ocurriera llamar a nagini

-Puedo llevármela, es un miembro del colegio, nos vieron salir juntos si no regreso con ella levantare muchas sospechas

-¡Vete ahora! Largo todos- grito Voldemort- todos rápidamente salieron del lugar Snape tomo el cuerpo de Clair-Miranda y desapareció, todo había terminado.

Apareció en la habitación de Miranda, cuando lo hizo ella dio un respingo

-Por Merlín Snape ¿Qué le paso?

-Un sectumsempra, fue Draco Malfoy

-Maldito infeliz

-No puedo Mirada ni siquiera mirarla

-¿Esta muerta?

-No lo se, no me he dado el valor de averiguarlo

Miranda camino hacia ella, y reviso su pulso, lo tenia débil y aun sangraban sus heridas

-Esta con vida Severus, tienes que hacer el contra hechizo, hazlo mientras yo voy a buscar las pociones que ayudan a restablecer la perdida de sangre, regreso en un momento

Miranda salió de la habitación hacia el aula donde tenía todas las pociones, necesitaba muchas, había que buscar y darse prisa, el tiempo era vital en ese momento

-¡Vulnera Sanentum!- decía cuando pasaba la varita por el cuerpo de Clair, la primera vez el flujo de sangre disminuyo, la segunda vez corto la respiración de ella, pero en la tercera todo el dolor que tenia Clair había desaparecido, justo al terminar el tercer paso de varita por el cuerpo de Clair, Miranda entro por la puerta con mas de una poción

-Ten es esencia de Díctamo- Le dijo Miranda a Snape- Tal vez podemos evitar sus cicatrices, pónselo tu en lo que yo le doy las pociones

Mientras Snape aplicaba la esencia de Díctamo Miranda le daba a Clair una poción para estabilizarla por la perdida de sangre, una para el azúcar, y una para dormir sin soñar, después de unos minutos no había señal de tortura en ella, dormía como una pequeña, y Snape estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la cama vigilando su sueño

-Deberías descansar- Le comento Miranda poniéndose por detrás y masajeando sus hombros

-Estuve a punto de perderla, no sé que hubiera sido sin tu ayuda

La tomo de la mano y hizo que ella girara hasta quedar de frente y la sentó en sus piernas

-Le agradezco lo que hizo sabes, no hubiera aguantado ni un minuto sabiendo que eras tu a la que esos malnacidos lastimaban

-Pero gracias a Merlín nada trágico paso, mañana es sábado no hay clases podemos salir para distraernos, hay que festejar que nada salió mal.

-Por el momento-exclamo Severus Snape.


	14. Chapter 14 Por si no hay mañana

_**Aqui ando otra vez chicos dejandole un cap nuevo, no da grandes avances a la historia pero me parecio que habia que darle un momento romantico a esta parejita asi que hice este cap que habla de una mini luna de miel adelantada jajaja asi que por lo tanto saben que contiene escenas subiditas, trate de dejarlo lo mejor posible, escribir ese tipo de cosas me cuesta mucho trabajo**_

_**Ale Nice: Si no me vas a decir ahi amiguita te pasaste deveras, leelo, si piensas que puedes hacerme carrilla mejor n le entres que me costo demasiado escribirlo.**_

_**Recuerden el discleimer y ya saben lo otro, dejen sus reviews aunque sea para aventarme crucios y avadas por algo tan malo, ahora si ya va el cap**_

_** POR SI NO HAY MAÑANA**_

-Por el momento-exclamo Severus Snape.

Miranda siguió masajeando sus hombros y de vez en cuando le daba un ligero beso a su amado, no había pasado ni una hora y él ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, lo único que hizo ella fue quitar su capa, su levita y su calzado, lo recostó para que descansara mientras ella buscaba un lugar para hacer lo mismo, esa había sido una noche espantosa y todos necesitaban descansar, cuando por fin cerro los ojos en su mente retumbo la frase que Snape le dijo – por el momento- sabia a lo que se refería, después de eso no iba haber descanso, la guerra se aproximaba y la sola idea de perderlo le aterraba, sabia que en algún momento tendría que decidir entre el y Harry, no podía revelar nada de la vida de Snape como espía, y estar de su lado era estar en contra de Harry, sabia que el la entendería si llegado el momento tuviera que mostrar lealtad a la orden, pero la idea de dejarlo solo, no era mejor ni pensarlo, porque no lo haría, estaría con el tuviera que pasar por encima de quien fuera, aunque eso implicara traicionar a la orden del fénix, porque tenia que ser tan complicado, sin tan solo pudiera explicarle a Harry la situación de Snape, todo cambiaria podrían trabajar en conjunto, ja trabajar en conjunto ¿Cómo se me ocurre? Si se odian, si tan solo Snape olvidara que Harry es el hijo de James, como si pudiera, si tiene toda la cara de él, pero los ojos de Lily, mi amiga, como quisiera abrazarla y contarle todo lo que siento, reír juntas como años atrás, me encantaría regresar el tiempo para poder estar con ella, aunque eso implicara seguir callando mi amor por Severus, a veces siento que no logro llenar su corazón, que no puedo hacer que me ame con la misma magnitud. Pasaron varias horas en las que Miranda reflexionaba sobre su relación con Severus y la manera en la que podía hacer para lograr que Harry e Snape tramaran un plan para acabar con Voldemort, todo seria más fácil si los dos trabajaran en conjunto pensaba, habían ya pasado varias horas y no llegaba a ninguna conclusión así que cedió ante Morfeo y durmió como pudo, no descanso en lo mas mínimo, pero no dormir era peor, producía en su rostro unas ojeras de los mil demonios.

Cuando despertó, Clair y Snape la observaban, parecía que ya estaba entrada la mañana puesto que el sol ya se encontraba alumbrando todo Hogwarts, pudo observar que la mesa estaba puesta y había tres lugares, lo que quería decir que Clair estaba perfectamente.

-Me alegra demasiado que estés mejor- Le decía Miranda a Clair dibujando una gran sonrisa

-Y a mi me alegra que todo con ese mal nacido haya salido bien, espero que no tenga que volver a reunirme con ellos, creo que insulte a un honorable miembro del grupo y bueno temo represalias, y mas porque serian en tu contra

-Lucios no hará nada, sabe que tiene prohibido meter sus narices en las cosas del colegio y con mi gente, por eso no se preocupen.

-Pues al menos hoy podemos disfrutar un poco no creen? Que les parece si nos aparecemos en una playita y disfrutamos un poco del sol

-Una playa-Dijeron los dos en coro

-¿estas loca?- le dijo Severus

-Los dos necesitan un poco de sol, están muy pálidos, parecen unos vampiros, si no aceptan comenzare a creer que en verdad son parientes de los murciélagos o algo así

-Es mejor ir a un bosque no, hay mas tranquilidad, menos sol, no hay que estar en traje de baño, ¿mejor un bosque si?- Clair ponía cara de gatito tierno (como el gato de sherk)

-Vamos Severus anda dile que a la playa- Miranda jalaba a Snape para que fuera el quien convenciera a Clair

-Mi niña, eres igual que mama no les gusta la playa pero esta vez somos dos contra uno así que lo siento, creo que iremos a la playa

-No es justo, así nunca voy a ganar, debes de ser imparcial

-Te prometo que el siguiente sábado nos vamos al bosque si?

-Pues si llegamos al sábado

Los dos voltearon a ver a Clair con cara de pocos amigos, sabia perfectamente donde tenia que dar el golpe para hacerlos enojar y ellos se sentían muy tontos por permitírselo, así que decidieron dejarla en el castillo junto con su berrinche y se marcharon solos.

Salieron del castillo cada quien por su lado para no levantar sospechas, cuando llegaron a los pies del bosque prohibido Severus tomo por la cintura a Miranda y le dio un suave beso, - y si mejor vamos a mi casa y repetimos lo de el otro día- le dijo.

-Estaría perfecto, pero me emociona mas hacerlo en la arena

-Es muy incomodo

-¿Ya lo haz hecho?

-No, pero no se me antoja

-No me mientas Snape

-Fue una aventura y estaba borracho, así no vale, casi ni lo recuerdo

-Y con quien fue esa ligera aventura? ¿si se pude saber?

-Una chica muggle que vivía en la Hiladera, donde vivía con mi madre, la conocí de niño y cuando la vi y se dio la oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar, además estaba borracho, después de ella hubo una mujer mas y de ahí, hasta que llegaste tu

-Una mujer mas? Fue alguien importante? La conozco?

-Eres capaz de matarme si te lo digo así que, mejor dejémoslo así

-Mortifaga?

-No diré nada, además fue hace como 18 años, después de que ella me dejo

-No me vas a dejar así, dime quien fue

-Fue una mortifaga, en eso tienes mucha razón

-Por Merlín Snape, no lo hiciste con Bellatrix Lestrange verdad?

-Ni loco

-Entonces, lo hiciste con Narcisa Malfoy?

-En ese tiempo aun no era Malfoy, seguía siendo una Black

-Pero estaba comprometida con Lucios ¿en que estabas pensando?

-Realmente no pensaba

**FLASHBACK **

Y se había llegado el día, ya todo estaba preparado para la boda de Narcisa y Lucios, la más alta sociedad se encontraba en el jardín de la casa, y pasaba ya de la hora de la boda y la novia no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Severus eres el padrino deberías de ir por ella- Le decía Lucios- Así puedes utilizar alguna maldición en caso de que quiera arrepentirse, no puede dejarme en ridículo, ve y tráela al precio que sea

-Iré solo porque no quiero que seas el hazme reír mi amigo, pero puedes decirle a la gente que vaya tomando algo, parece que tardare un poco

Camino hacia la mansión y subió hacia la recamara donde Narcisa tenia que estar, pensaba que no la encontraría pero no fue así, ella se encontraba parada en la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín, y se escuchaban unos ligeros sollozos

-Podíamos bajar ya, la gente te esta esperando Narcisa

-Te amo – fue lo único que escucho en respuesta

-De que hablas?

-Siempre lo hice Severus, siempre te ame, y ahora nunca jamás podre estar contigo, me veo obligada a casarme con Lucios, no lo desprecio, pero él no es como tu, jamás lo será y yo, nunca podre ser felices, porque lo hiciste? Porque tenias que aconsejarle que me escogiera a mi y no a Bellatrix, quisiera correr, desaparecer de todo, pero mi familia esta de por medio y ahora nunca jamás será, cuando este con el pensare en ti y será mi vida un infierno, mirarte, pensarte, y no poder tocarte- miraba hacia el suelo y hablaba las cosas como en un susurro

-No hubiera funcionado- le dijo levantándole la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, no soy hombre para ninguna mujer Narcisa.

-Eres mas hombre que Lucios Malfoy, mas caballeroso, mas respetable, mas inteligente, todo lo que una mujer pudiera codiciar, es una lástima que Lily Evans, no lo haya visto- hubo un silencio un poco incomodo de parte de los dos.

Después de unos minutos Severus acerco la cara de Narcisa a la suya y sin pensarlo estampo un beso en los labios de ella, beso que ella intensifico hasta que los dos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, ninguno de los pensaba lo que hacia, era un momento de arrebato, era en ese momento o nunca, ella lo jalo hacia la cama, lo tiro en ella y se subió encima, con un movimiento de varita se deshizo de su levita y toda su ropa, ella hizo lo mismo, no sin antes lanzarse un hechizo anticonceptivo, si el resultado de ese momento de locura salía pálido y con una nariz prominente, era su muerte, se dedico a besarlo, con pasión y con desenfreno, a llenarse de él, seria la única vez que pasaría y quería llevarse su recuerdo para siempre, él también la tocaba con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera a romperla, y ella se sentía en las nubes, como si el tiempo no trascurriera, el miedo de ser descubiertos los excitaba, después de varios minutos llegaron al clímax, ella se derrumbo sobre el y su voz la saco de sus pensamientos – vístete la gente te esta esperando- recordó que era el día de su boda y todos se preguntaban porque ninguno de los dos aparecía, cuando estuvieron listos, los dos salieron de la habitación hacia el jardín, - dibuja una sonrisa querida- le decía Severus, parece que vas a un funeral. Cuando estuvieron en el jardín y la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, Severus, como era el padrino y así lo decía la tradición, llevaba del brazo a la novia para entregársela a su futuro esposo, - Gracias por hacerme tan feliz- escucho que le susurraba mientras seguían su paso hacia el altar, - tu amor hacia a mi hará que yo siempre este en deuda contigo- le contesto, - será nuestro secreto, Lucios no debe enterarse- y no lo hará- le contesto. Llegaron al altar y Snape entrego a Narcisa, la boda se llevo a cabo y antes de que Narcisa respondiera que si voltio hacia el lugar de Snape, pero este ya no estaba, lo había perdido ahora a su lado estaba Lucios Malfoy.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Ahora entiendo todo, porque toda la vida haz estado unido a la familia, porque tu relación con ellos fue mas haya, tratabas de darle fortaleza estando cerca de ella, siempre estuvo enamorada de ti

-Me revelo que me amaba y sentía culpa por haber sido yo el que orillo a Lucios a tomar a Narcisa como su esposa, fui yo el que lo aconsejo sin saber los sentimientos de ella, sin pensar si ella lo quería a o no

-¿Sentías algo por ella? ¿Te gustaba?

-No puedo negarte que me parecía muy atractiva, pero en ese momento no pensaba en nada que no fuera Lily

-Ahora entiendo todo, te sentías en deuda con ella, por eso aceptaste el juramento inquebrantable, por eso cuidaste de Draco y no te reusaste a ayudar a Dumbledore

-No estoy en deuda con ella, además ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, mejor dime a donde vamos a ir

-Es una sorpresa

Se tomaron de las manos e hicieron aparición conjunta en una playa rodeada de cerros, la arena era súper blanca, cerca de a playa había un manantial y de ahí se desprendía un rio maravilloso.

-Sabes que es lo mejor de todo- le preguntaba Miranda a Snape mientras se colgaba de su cuello y el la tomaba por la cintura

-¿Qué?

-Estamos solos alejados de todo, aquí no existe Harry, ni Voldemort ni mortifagos, ni orden del fénix, solo existimos tu y yo, y si algo pasara después de esto, me hire feliz de haber estado contigo lejos de todo, sin sarcasmo, sin fingimientos, solo nuestro amor, te amo!- y lo beso, un beso tierno cargado de amor y necesidad de sentirse completo el uno con el otro

-Yo te amo mas- y con un movimiento de varita trasformo su ropa en un ligero short y una playera blanca sin mangas, igual que unas sandalias blancas, se recogió su pelo en una ligera coleta, al pasarla por miranda, lo único que hizo fue transformar su ropa en un traje de baño negro de 2 piezas y un ligero vestido de playa, su pelo lo recogió en un moño y ella no se coloco sandalias, quería sentir la arena blanca en sus pies.

Pasaron toda la tarde recorriendo la isla, bañándose en la playa, cerca de la tarde comieron algo que Miranda había hecho aparecer, estaban un poco cansados y ya casi era hora de partir.

-Vamos al manantial antes de irnos ¿si mi amor?- Le decía Miranda poniendo carita de niña regallada, sabia que con eso lo conseguiría

-Solo por un rato, ya cayo el sol y es hora de volver

Caminaron hacia el centro de la isla y observaron el manantial, era un recorrido largo y a lo lejos se podía observar como terminaba el camino del agua y esta caia por una cascada muy alta.

-Vamos a la cascada Miranda- Esta vez era Snape quien proponía el plan

-Solo unos minutos, es de noche ya y no quiero levantar sospechas

-Bajaron hacia la cascada y en un impulso Snape jalo a Miranda hacia adentro del rio y se colocaron debajo de la cascada

-Esta helada- Le decía Miranda a Snape, mientras se colocaba debajo de la cascada para sentir como el agua golpeaba su cabeza

A-cércate- Le contesto- Déjame darte un poco de calor humano, no quiero que mueras de una hipotermia

La abrazo con fuerza ahí dentro del agua, a pesar de que era de noche, la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor y los iluminaba, uno al otro observaban en sus ojos el brillo del amor que sentía el uno por el otro, Miranda acerco su rostro con el suyo y le beso, un beso con mucha pasión como si fuera la ultima vez que estarían juntos, después de unos minutos se separaron para tomar aire

-Hazme el amor Severus, te necesito

Después de escucharla, volvió a apresar sus labios, pero esta vez sus besos bajaban hasta su cuello y su manos tocaban su cadera y la estampaba contra su cuerpo, provocando así que ella soltara uno que otro gemido, poco a poco la libero de su sostén, comenzó a acariciar sus senos mientras ella se dedicaba a tocar su pecho y darle uno que otro beso, Miranda se libero de su playa, estaban uno a uno, lo abrazo de nuevo, esta vez sentía como su piel con la suya hacían una combinación perfecta, aprovecho el abrazo para besar su cuello y su pecho, en un movimiento brusco Severus se apodero de sus senos y mientras besaba y succionaba uno acariciaba el otro con su mano mientras la otra estaba sujetando su cadera, después de unos minutos que a Miranda le parecieron eternidad, Severus se desiso de la ropa de ambos y la cargo, ella hizo perfectamente su trabajo colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura permitiendo que el la penetrara hasta el fondo y con fuerza, los dos respiraban entrecortadamente, el ritmo de la penetración crecía cada vez mas y cuando los dos llegaron al clímax gritaron un –te amo Miranda- Te amo Severus- respectivamente.

-Nuestra luna de miel adelantada- Le dijo Miranda a Severus en el oído con un susurro excitante

-Quisiera repetirla muy pronto, y sabes sé que es una locura pero me encantaría que tuviéramos un hijo.

Miranda no contesto nada solo tomo la varita y esta vez fue ella quien vistió a ambos, lo tomo de la mano y se aparecieron el la habitación de ella, que para suerte estaba vacía, Clair había regresado a dormir al cuarto de Severus. Snape estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando escucho algo que le saco una sonrisa inconscientemente

-Si queremos tener un bebe tenemos que hacer la tarea mas seguido ¿no crees? Porque no te quedas y repetimos lo de hace un rato- Le dijo Miranda a Snape que estaba parado frente a la puerta dándole la espalda

-Estas segura?- Le contesto dándose la vuelta

-Completamente

La tomo por la cintura y la beso, poco a poco se dirigieron a la cama y repitieron todo lo que habían hecho en la cascada, pero esta vez fue mas intenso, había mas comodidad, cuando llegaron al clímax Miranda que estaba encima del cuerpo de Snape se enredo en la sabana y se tumbo a un lado de él.

-Te amo demasiado Severus, mas que a mi vida prométeme que pase lo que pase estarás conmigo y no me dejaras nunca, descubras lo que descubras

-Algo que quieras decirme?

-Nada

-Yo si descubrí algo que puede ayudar a Harry y tenemos que ver la forma de ayudarlo yo…

-Shhh no rompas la magia, déjame abrazarte, escuchar los latidos de tu corazón y dormir en tus brazos, por si no hay mañana

Severus no contesto nada, solo comenzó a acariciar su pelo, cuando iba a besarla se dio cuenta que ella se había dormido en su pecho abrazándolo, no la movió, se dispuso a dormir así también, abrazándola, había vivido un día maravilloso.

_-Por si no hay mañana…_

**_Lo que paso con Narcisa no era demasido relevante pero salio_**

**_Se que la personalidad de Snpe esta medio rara porque deja de ser tosco y sarcastico y es como que muy fluido, pero lo pongo asi porque esta con el amor de su vida y pues con ella es diferente y yo me lo imagino asi de tierno, espero a ustedes les guste_**

**_cuando dice_**

**_-No diré nada, además fue hace como 18 años, después de que ella me dejo _**

**_siento que es obvio que se entiende que cuando dicee ella se refiere a Lily Evans_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y sean tan amables de dejar su reviews, que me alientan y me dan ideas para esta loca aventura_**

**_A todos gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente_**

**_Ruth Snape_**


	15. Chapter 15 ¿Subdirectora?

**hola, aqui les traigo otro cap quise postear antes de que llegara mi mami y mi papi a visitarme, por fin los vere despues de un año y tres meses, ya me anda por verlos, ya estan aqui y yo trabajando no eso no es de Dios**

**Ale Nice: Lo prometido es deuda, espero que te guste heee ya tengo varias ideas preparadas**

**La mayoria de los personajes son de la gran jk lo demas invento de mi cabeza trastornada, sin mas les dejo aqui el cap**

VISITA A HARRY, LA LLEGADA DE UNA ¿SUBDIRECTORA?

-Por si no hay mañana

Se despertaron así, abrazados uno de el otro, habían pasado uno de los días mas maravillosos en toda su vida, pero la felicidad había cesado esa mañana, había regresado a la realidad, al mundo donde si existía Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort y Orden del Fénix, la felicidad había llegado a a su fin y era hora de tomar su lugar en la guerra, guerra que hasta el momento no se había desatado completamente pero que esta a punto de comenzar.

-Despierta por completo amor, levántate ya- Le decía Severus a Miranda, moviéndola un poco para librar su brazo que se encontraba debajo de la cabeza de ella, también le echaba su brazo hacia un lado para pode liberarse del abrazo que esta le daba y así poder levantarse el

-Mmm 5 minutitos mas ¿si?

-Pereza Gryffindor

-Esta bien, solo porque no quiero que desayunes solo, ¿nos bañamos juntos?

-No, necesito ir a mi despacho, te veo en el comedor en una hora

-Esta bien en una hora estaré ahí- Le dijo acomodándose en la cama de nuevo

-Una hora Miranda, si no estas ahí en ese tiempo desayunare sin ti, y no te contare la información que tengo para tu ahijado, dejare que se las arregle solo ¿entiendes?

Miranda se levanto rápidamente, parecía que toda la pereza que sentía había desaparecido en cuanto escucho la palabra información y ahijado -¿Qué información Severus?

-No contesto, salió de la habitación por la chimenea sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra

-Demasiado Slytherin para mi gusto- pensó, pero aun así lo amo, amo la manera en la que me tiene enamorada de el, es tan perfecto.

Y mientras suspiraba, camino hacia su closet, tomo una mini falda de mezclilla un poco deslavada, una blusa verde con encaje alrededor, unas sandalias verdes, se metió a bañar y en menos de 45 minutos ya se encontraba en el comedor, maquillada y todo, esperaba ganarle a Severus pero cuando llego a el gran comedor Severus y Clair ya se encontraban ahí

-Le aposte a Clair que bajabas antes de la hora, ella dijo que no, que te quedarías dormida y mira, le gane

-Y ¿que apostaron?

-Su ida a el bosque, esta vez iremos a la playa, ella se pondrá traje de baño y se recostara en el sol

-Y todo por tu culpa- Le dijo Clair a Miranda dándole una pequeña palmadita en la espalda

-Hasta que te quitaremos ese color de fantasmita que tienes- Todos comenzaron a reírse después de ese comentario, llegaron los elfos y les sirvieron tostadas con mermelada y jugo de calabaza

-Bien ¿que es lo que tenias que decirme Severus?

-En la reunión con el señor tenebroso nos dimos cuenta de algo muy importante, la espada de Godric Gryffindor fue echa por duendes, quiere decir que fue diseñada para absorber cosas que la hagan mas fuertes, en segundo año cuando Harry mato a el basilisco de Tom Riddle la espada se impregno de el veneno de este, por o tanto es la única herramienta para poder destruir los horrocruxes, sin ella aunque Harry los encuentre no poda destruirlos.

-Genial, al menos ya sabemos como destruirlos, el verdadero problema ahora será saber donde demonios se encuentra la maldita espada ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

-¿Quién dice que es complicado?- Contesto Snape a la pregunta de Miranda

-Hay querida, tanto tiempo conociendo a Severus Snape Prince y todavía no sabes que cuando uno va el ya viene, digno integrante de mi familia- Dijo Clair con una sonrisa sarcástica

-¡No! ¿la tienes en tu poder?

-Si, mas bien esta en el poder de Clair, esta en su bóveda de Gringotts

-Miranda, por el momento no es prudente que yo la entregue a Harry-Le decía Clair a Miranda- Creo que es mejor que esperemos a que Voldemort este un poco mas débil, para que empiece la destrucción de los horrocruxes, pero creo necesario que Harry se entere de esto, si te pregunta como lo descubriste pues tienes que dar una respuesta convincente que no nos involucre ni a mi ni a Snape.

-¿Tienes la manera de comunicarte con el?-Le pregunto Severus

-Puedo aparecerme, recuerda que encante el bolso de Hermione para saber donde se encontraban, puedo hacerlo ahora mismo y así no levantamos ninguna sospecha

-Hazlo, pero recuerda que no puedes revelar la manera en la que te enteraste de la información

-Iré ahora mismo y lo primero que hare cuando regrese será venir a darles los por menores de la "reunión"

-Salió del comedor y se dirigió a su cuarto, al entrar encontró un cepillo (traslador)

El cual ella había encantado para que con solo un toque de su varita en segundos (en lo que se toma de él), la transporte al mismo lugar donde esta el bolso de Hermione. Y así lo hizo, activo el traslador, lo tomo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en un bosque lleno de nieve.

Observo a los tres parados a una cierta distancia de un guardapelo que ella supuso que era el horrocrux que habían robado del ministerio de magia, se quedo a lo lejos observando, solo quería saber si aun no sabían la información que ella llevaba, desde lejos escucho como Harry grito

-¡Incendio!- Pudo ver como se incendiaba el guardapelo pero no se destruía.

-¡Incendio!- esta vez era Hermione quien encontraba

-¡Expulso!-Dijo Harry

Lanzaba un hechizo diferente una y otra vez y el guardapelo no se destruía, fue en ese momento cuando miranda hizo su aparición.

-Déjalo Harry- Decía Miranda detrás de ellos

-Miranda-Gritaron los tres al unísono y corrieron abrazarla

-¿Pero como nos encontraste?-Pregunto Hermione- Bueno, no es que no quiera que estés con nosotros, pero se supone que yo tengo el área protegida con hechizos y tu estas aquí, quiere decir que ¿no sirven?

-Claro que sirven, eres maravillosa- Le dijo abrazándola, -solo que hechice tu bolso para que por medio de un pequeño traslador, me transportara hasta donde ustedes estuvieran

-No me di cuenta cuando lo hiciste, pero me da mucho gusto que nos hayas encontrado, ¿vienes a quedarte con nosotros?

-No, aunque me encantaría estar aquí a su lado y ayudarles, pero mi puesto en la batalla es otro, y creo que podre ayudar mas ahí que aquí a su lado

-Pero, ¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto Harry-¿Snape no te a hecho daño?, Miranda si el se entera de que estas aquí no sé que pueda hacerte y yo…No quiero perder a la única familia que me queda, no quiero estar completamente solo

-Estoy muy bien Harry, mejor que nunca, Snape no me a hecho daño ni me lo hará de eso puedes estar seguro, como supongo saben hoy es domingo y en este día los profesores podemos salir del castillo hacer deberes pendientes, así que no tiene por qué enterarse, además yo solo vine a contarles una información de la que me entere por casualidad, si no les molesta prefiero que entremos a la tienda, no me siento muy cómoda aquí afuera, además creo que Ron debe descansar

Entraron a la tienda y se sentaron en una de las camas que habían improvisado, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos y Harry se sentó a un lado de Miranda.

-Escúchenme con atención de esto depende mucho trabajo- Los tres asintieron sin hablar, con solo un movimiento de cabeza- Los horrocruxes no puedes ser destruidos con ningún hechizo, de hecho la única manera que hemos encontrado para deshacernos de ellos es la espada de Gryffindor

-¿La Espada de Gryffindor?-Dijeron al unisonó-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Harry

-Verán la espada de Gryffindor fue hecha por duendes, el polvo y el oxido no afectan la espada solo absorbe cosas mas fuertes, cuando Harry mato a el basilisco en la cámara de los secretos

-La espada absorbió el veneno por lo tanto, puede destruir horrocruxes-dijo Hermione

-Genial-Contesto Harry

-El único problema es que no sabemos donde esta la espada, estamos muy cerca de destruir los horrocruxes-Dijo Ron con sarcasmo

-Te equivocas Ron, yo se donde esta la espada, la original

-¿La original?-Dijo Harry

-Veras, no se porque motivo pero existen dos espadas de Gryffindor, una es la original y la otra es una replica demasiado convincente, la entregaron a Bellatrix Lestrange y ahora esta en su bóveda de Gringotts, el mismo señor tenebroso cree que es la original, y esta demasiado confiado, tienen la posibilidad de seguir buscando los demás horrocruxes mientras yo me encargo de conseguir la espada

-¿Y como harás?-Pregunto Hermione

-¿Usaras tus métodos para convencer a quien sea necesario?-pregunto Ron de manera chistosa

-Ja zopenco, hare lo que sea necesario

-Gracias Miranda- Dijo Harry

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, me encantaría poder hacer algo mas, les prometo que juntos acabaremos con Voldemort

-Y con Snape-Dijo Harry

-Con lo necesario-Respondió Miranda de manera triste-Ya saben cualquier cosa envíen un patronus y vendre a buscarlos, sigan buscando los horrocruxes, y Feliz Navidad

-Feliz Navidad para ti también Miranda- La abrazaron los tres con mucha fuerza

-Y cuídate de Snape- Dijo Harry

-Lo tomare en cuenta, cuídense mucho chicos y hagan todos los hechizos de protección, sobre todo manténganse unidos-se dieron un abrazo en conjunto y Miranda tomo su traslador, en segundos volvió a Hogwarts, fue directo a la habitación de Snape

-¿Como te fue con los chicos?

-Bien, están los tres bien pero, Harry sigue con la mala imagen de ti y a mi gustaría

-Nada, a mi no importa en lo mas mínimo que ese escuincle piense mal de mi

-Pero amor si los dos se unieran, la guerra contra Voldemort seria mucho mas fácil

-Ese es un engreído, arrogante,flojo, igual que su padre, sin la señorita Granger ese mequetefre no hace nada

-Puedes dejar de lado el odio que le tienes a James Potter y centrarte en lo que seria mejor para destruir al señor tenebroso, recuérdalo Snape Harry NO ES JAMES!

-Ni tu eres…

-Si, ni yo soy Lily, y sé que te encantaría que fuera ella ¿no?

-No, ella me dejo, perdió un hijo mio y no me lo dijo, me negó la oportunidad de estar con ella, pude haber dejado todo, ser una persona mejor ni siquiera se si hubo algún resto de ese bebe, y si lo hubo ¿en donde esta?. Y sabes a diario me imagino como pudo ser esa criatura, si se pudo haber parecido a mi, si pudo haber sido inteligente o un trol, niña o niño, crees que quiero que seas como ella, una persona egoísta que toma decisiones sola sin pensar que los demás, por mas malos que podamos vernos también tenemos sentimientos-Snape le gritaba de manera colérica a Miranda

-Discúlpame yo no quería que tu te pusieras así

-Tu no tienes la culpa de los fantasmas de mi pasado

-Se abrazaron fuerte, Miranda comenzó a besarlo y el correspondió el beso, cuando las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono, Clair entro sin avisar, e interrumpió todo. Voltearon a verla rápidamente, la mirada de ambos era de enojo

-Lo siento, Snape no me envíes un crucio por favor

-Solo quería decirles que mañana iré por la espada a mi bóveda en Gringotts, puedo ir sola para no levantar sospechas, traerla aquí y Miranda se la puede llevar a Harry

-Me parece buena idea, pero creo que seria mucho mejor hacerlo después de el baile de Navidad

-¿Baile de navidad?-Dijeron en coro

-Esta bien que soy mal director, pero seguiremos con las tradiciones del colegio así que ustedes serán las comisionadas para organizar el baile de navidad tienen exactamente una semana, será este sábado así que hay que prepararlo todo

-Lo haremos-Dijeron las dos en coro

-Por ahora creo que Miranda tiene que dormir en su habitación para no levantar sospechas-Dijo Clair con una expresión en el rostro bastante seria

-¿Enojada porque cambio de princesa?-Pregunto Miranda

-Para nada, él puede tener a quien quiera, sabe que si esa persona le falla aquí estaré yo siempre, además el nunca cambiaria de princesa, puede ser que de reina si pero de princesa jamás

-Eres una celosita-Le dijo Miranda tomando un cachete de ella y zarandearlo un poco

-Ya dejen de pelear, saben que las quiero demasiado a las dos y que daría mi vida por protegerlas-Les dijo Severus Snape abrazándolas una por cada lado

-Nosotras también te queremos demasiado, estaremos contigo siempre-Dijo Clair dándole un beso en la mejilla

Miranda salió de la habitación y fue hacia las mazmorras, entro a su salón de clases y preparo una de las pociones que utilizaría con sus grupos de primer año, ya entrada la noche fue hacia su dormitorio, tomo un baño se puso su pijama y durmió plácidamente.

Despertó sintiendo que todo lo que había vivido ese fin de semana había sido un sueño, estuvo con Severus y compartieron el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, pudo cerciorarse que todo con Harry estaba bien pues dentro de lo que cabe, así que no quedaba otra mas que seguir desarrollando el papel que llevaba hasta ese momento, se levanto de la cama y en una hora estuvo lista, bajo al comedor como todos los días y tomo su lugar, siempre a un lado de Severus Snape justo cuando iban a empezar a desayunar el nuevo ministro de magia entro al castillo acompañado de una misteriosa mujer, ella era alta, un poco llenita sin llegar hacer gorda, mas bien estaba como un poco anchita, a pesar de eso tenia un buen cuerpo, morena clara, pelo castaño, largo, ojos cafés, vestía un traje blusa y pantalón color negro, su pelo lo llevaba suelto, zapatillas altas del mismo color y capa negra.

-Otro murcielaguito-Pensó Miranda

El ministro se aclaró la garganta y comenzó hablar

-Las cosas en Hogwarts han cambiado, el poder ya no recaerá en una persona sino en dos- Todos pusieron cara de no entender- Les presento a la nueva subdirectora de el colegio la Señorita Alexa Mcklane, desde ahora todo lo relacionado a la enseñanza se vera con la Señorita

-¿Cómo que una subdirectora?- Pensó Miranda, esto es obra de Tom Riddle, las cosas se complicaran demasiado- Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que la joven se había parado a un lado de su silla en el gran comedor, solo escucho una voz dulce y tierna que le decía

-Linda puedes levantarte de esa silla, desde ahora mi lugar será este a un lado del profesor Snape, el tuyo esta a la orilla del comedor, gracias linda

-Miranda se levanto de su lugar, era la segunda vez que le hacían eso frente a todos, pero esta vez si se iba a vengar, no le pondría las cosas muy fáciles.

**jajaja Ale Nice a quien se parace Alexa Mcklane...Te lo dejo de tarea jajajjaa**

**Ruth Snape**


	16. Chapter 16 PROBLEMAS CON ALEXA

**hola chicos aqui ando otra vez trayendoles otro capi de esta historia tan loca, me disculpo por no haber subido antes esk la inspiracion no habia venido a mi, les informo que segun mis calculos estamos a unos tres o cuatro capis mas del final asi que espero que les gusten**

**PROBLEMAS CON ALEXA**

-Linda puedes levantarte de esa silla, desde ahora mi lugar será este a un lado del profesor Snape, el tuyo esta a la orilla del comedor, gracias linda

-Miranda se levanto de su lugar, era la segunda vez que le hacían eso frente a todos, pero esta vez si se iba a vengar, no le pondría las cosas muy fáciles.

Clair, Snape y Miranda intercambiaron miradas, sabían que la llegada de esa joven vendría a complicarlo todo, ahora el contacto cercano entre ellos seria muy peligroso, el ministerio estaba en manos del señor oscuro, definitivamente ella venia como espía a vigilar los movimientos de la orden y de la misma Miranda, un movimiento en falso y todo estaría arruinado, lo que mas les preocupaba era como iban hacer para recuperar la verdadera espada y hacerla llegar a Harry, ahora ninguno de ellos podía perderse de vista mucho tiempo, el viaje a Gringotts seria muy complicado.

El desayuno trascurrió sin ningún incidente, al final de este Miranda y Clair fueron hacia el aula de pociones juntas, al entrar al salón Alexa las estaba esperando, no supieron como llego antes que ellas ni les importo, ambas disfrazaron su asombro y al mero estilo SS su rostro trasmitió nada.

-Lindas – Dijo con su voz dulce y empalagosa- quise revisar cada aula, temario de clases de cada una de las materias y comencé con ustedes, para empezar me parece una absoluta perdida de tiempo que les enseñen a los niños a realizar veritaserum o filtro de muertos en vida, esas son pociones avanzadas que podrían utilizar para incurrir en algún delito, así que, están prohibidas ¿esta claro?

-Las remplazare por poción multijugos-Dijo Clair observando a Miranda, que no podía articular palabra porque literalmente se comía a esa tal subdirectora, si sus ojos fueran esas cosas muggles que llaman pistolas la chica estaría muerta hace un buen rato

-Me temo que es otra poción que esta fuera de la lista querida-Comentaba Alexa a Clair sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de Miranda, que por las facciones de su rostro estaba a punto de reventar

-Entonces ¿que quiere?- Ahí esta, pensó Clair tarde o temprano tenia que hablar- ¿Qué preparemos pociones para el resfriado? O ¿infusiones para dormir?- Dijo Miranda casi gritándole a la nueva subdirectora

-No me hable así señorita recuerde que aquí yo soy

-¿La subdirectora? No lo olvide, usted no va a venir a cambiar el plan de trabajo que yo misma planee con el DIRECTOR- dio énfasis a la palabra DIRECTOR a ver si le quedaba claro -usted es una recién llegada, el curso ya va avanzado y no vamos a cambiar la manera de enseñar solo porque a usted se le da la gana que no de ciertos temas porque los considera "peligrosos"

-No sé que se sienta usted para hablarme a mi de esa manera, recuerde que el ministro mismo dijo que todo lo que tenga que ver con la educación de los chicos se tendrá que ver conmigo así que

-A mi no me importa lo que el ministro diga, en este lugar solo reconozco a alguien como autoridad y ese es al DIRECTOR SEVERUS SNAPE

-Pues grávate mi nombre y muy bien porque de ahora en adelante hablaras todo conmigo, no admitiré que te pasas mi autoridad como se te de la gana aquí yo tengo autoridad igual que el para echarte cuando yo quiera

-Puedes echarme en el momento que quieras, me encantaría verlo

-Miranda ya tranquilízate- Dijo Clair viendo que las cosas estaban llegando a un punto exagerado

-No te confíes demasiado, eres un miembro de la orden del fénix y eso te pone en demasiado riesgo

-Me estas amenazando, porque déjame decirte que no te tengo miedo

Ambas estaban frente a frente mirándose a los ojos con odio, por su parte Clair no sabia si intervenir o no, era demasiado tonto declararle la guerra a esa mujer, pero estaba muy bien que se diera por enterado que ahí, o al menos con ellas no iba hacer lo que se le antojaba, justo cuando iba a separarlas algo la hizo retroceder, Alexa había sacado su varita y apuntaba justo al pecho de Miranda la cual al ver la reacción de ella hizo lo mismo, ambas se apuntaban, Miranda solo esperaba que Alexa lanzara primero su hechizo, no le iba a dar motivos para que la mandaran a Azkaban, por atacar a una "subdirectora"

-Cálmense las dos por favor- Gritaba Clair asustada de verlas en esa posición, el combate empezaría en cualquier momento

Justo antes que alguna se moviera de su sitio y lanzara el primer enviste la puerta se abrió de un golpe

Miranda yo solo quería- Decía Severus Snape que no se había percatado de la presencia de la subdirectora

-Pero ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Decía en tono desconcertado y algo enojado

-Ambas discutieron porque Miranda no quería acatar las ordenes de la subdirectora en cuanto al plan académico y pues llegaron a esto- Le decía Clair algo temerosa por la reacción de este

-Pueden dejar de jugar, se ven muy idiotas, si se van a matar háganlo, pero lejos de aquí

Las dos bajaron sus varitas, Alexa dio media vuelta y salió del salón dejando a Clair, Miranda y Severus solos.

-Eres una idiota, realmente estúpida- Le decía Severus a Miranda bastante enojado

-¿Por qué me hablas así?-Le decía como entre enojada y tiste

-Sabes que a ella la mando el señor oscuro, ¿Cómo se te ocurre declararle la guerra? A caso no recuerdas la sesión de crucios que te lanzaron cuando te atraparon en el escape de Harry, ¿quieres eso de nuevo? Porque si es lo que deseas yo puedo hacerlo, eres bastante temperamental hasta parece que tu fueras la madre del idiota de Potter, igual de arrogantes y presumidos, ¿crees que eres invencible?, déjame decirte que no, eres realmente desesperante, deja de comportarte como una chiquilla y usa la cabeza

-Severus salió de el salón de clase sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando a una Clair con la boca abierta y a una Miranda consternada.

-Esta de su parte o que le pasa?

-Entiende Miranda- Le dijo Clair pacíficamente, esta preocupado por lo que pueda pasarte, el esta tratando de protegerte entiéndelo y no lo pongas entre la espada y la pared, recuerda que si el señor oscuro trata de eliminarte él no va a poder hacer nada, o tal vez si, tal vez por tu culpa el descubra su posición de espía y lo maten ¿es lo que quieres?

-Sabes la respuesta, sabes que no lo deseo

-Entonces deja de comportarte como una niña tonta, estas grande ya, puedes pensar y saber que es mejor darle por su lado y planear su caída que ponernos al tu por tu con ella.

-Miranda iba a replicar pero no pudo hacerlo ya que los chicos de primer año entraron a tomar su clase, y ambas tomaron su posición dentro de el aula, esta vez era Clair a la que le tocaba impartir las clases, comenzaron realizando una infusión para el sueño, la mayoría de los chicos estaba contenta con ella, enseñaba muy bien el arte de fusionar ingredientes y hacer pociones, y no tenia el carácter tan difícil como la profesora Warnock o el profesor Snape.

Pasaron uno a uno los grupos, todas las clases trascurrieron sin ningún contratiempo, los chicos de séptimo estaban consternados por el cambio en los planes de estudio, inmediatamente relacionaron los actos con la nueva integrante del colegio, y la mayoría a excepción de los Slytherin pidieron que se les siguiera enseñando hacer pociones de utilidad, mas de uno esperaba la guerra inminente que estaba por desatarse y todos querían estar preparados para luchar contra el señor oscuro, Miranda y Clair llegaron al acuerdo de enseñarles todo cuanto se pudiera, obviamente fuera de clases tendrían que encontrar el lugar indicado para hacerlo, ambas estaban consientes de que prepararlos para pelear contra el señor oscuro era como prepararlos para pelear contra Severus pero no había de otra, ya ellas se encargarían de protegerlo a el de una u otra manera.

Transcurrió el día sin ningún contratiempo, después de la manera en la que Clair y Severus le hablaron a Miranda esta comprendió que no ganaba nada peleando con esa tal Alexa, por ahí decían que si no puedes con el enemigo te le unas, eso era precisamente lo que ambas creían que era lo correcto hacer, así que planearon que Clair que era la que no había tenido ningún contratiempo con ella, trataría de acercarse como amigas o ayudante en sus planes, así podían estar enteradas e ir un paso mas adelante.

Al finalizar el día cuando todos estaban ya durmiendo Miranda encontró la forma de escaparse a las habitaciones privadas de el director el que obviamente no vivía solo puesto que lo acompañaba su adorada princesa como el solía llamarle.

-Sé que no quieres verme Severus, actué mal discúlpame

-Yo no soy quien para perdonarte, en todo caso a la que casi matas es a Alexa

-Ahora ya hasta la llamas de tu

-Siempre lo he hecho, no veo porque ahora no lo haga

-A que te refieres con siempre, quiere decir que tú ¿la conoces de otra parte?

-Por supuesto que la conozco, estuvo en mi casa la primera generación que estuve al mando de ella, fue de las primeras alumnas que tuve cuando comencé a enseñar aquí, déjame decirte, es fabulosa, gran investigadora, puede hacer cualquier poción con los ojos cerrados, es simplemente brillante

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas?, ve y dile lo contento que estas por que esta aquí, dile cuanto la admiras y que te encanta que este al mando contigo

-Eres tan testaruda, tan tonta, no entiendes de razones

-Y ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?¿que te encanta?

-Idiota

-Ahora me llamas idiota por entender lo que pasa aquí, es que no te molesta que este al mando contigo al contrario, la admiras mas que al señor oscuro por lo que veo

-No es admiración, es precaución, Alexa nunca duerme, siempre va un paso adelante, es la mejor mortifaga que yo conozca, es que no le entiendes?

-Sospecha, sospecha que lo estas traicionando ¿verdad?

-Las cosas están llegando a un punto muy peligroso, aun no tenemos la verdadera espada de Gryffindor con nosotros, no podemos dar un paso en falso o todo se va al carajo

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Clair abriendo los ojos grandemente para captar la atención de ambos, se viene el baile de navidad, puedes pedirle a Alexa que lo organice, tu amablemente te oreces para traer las cosas necesarias y yo ese mismo día voy a comprar materiales para pociones y a traer algo de dinero de mi bóveda de Gringotts, ambos vamos juntos, tu bajas a la bóveda de Hogwarts mientras yo voy a mi bóveda y saco la espada, la guardamos aquí en esta habitación y esperamos el momento preciso para enviársela a ese chico

-Me parece buena idea- Comento Miranda

-Un poco arriesgada, no quiero que sepan que eres parte de mi familia, te expones demasiado

-Para mi es un honor ser parte de tu familia y no lo voy a ocultar así vengan mil dementares detrás de mi ¿oíste?

-Te quiero princesa- La abrazo fuertemente

-Me voy a poner celosa he

-Sabes que a ti te amo, mas que a mi vida

-Y yo, lo e hecho siempre

-Ya dejen de hacerse arrumacos, destilan miel y van a empalagar aquí, tengo ganas de vomitar por tanta dulzura derramada

Esa noche se intercambiaron los papeles, Clair bajo al cuarto de Miranda y ella se quedo ahí con Severus, después de el pleito que se habían aventado, la reconciliación tenia que ser buena, y lo fue, durmieron así, juntos pegaditos uno de el otro, disfrutando los pocos momentos que podían estar juntos y felices.

Alexa cayo perfectamente en la trampa, Severus y Clair lograron salir de Hogwarts y traer sin ningún problema la espada de Gryffindor a Hogwarts, una vez ahí solo quedaba esperar el momento preciso, después de el baile de navidad.

**IBA A ESCRIBIR SOBRE EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD PERO PREFERI DEJARLO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP, TRATARE DE NO TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR, SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR Y LES GUSTO EL CAP O AUNQUE NO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJENME UN REVIEW PORFIS**

**IGUAL GRACIAS POR LEER AUNQUE NO LOS DEJEN**

**RUTH SNAPE**


	17. Chapter 17 El Baile de Navidad

** aqui les dejo otro cap espero lo disfruten**

**EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD**

La semana trascurrió sin ningún contratiempo, nadie había tenido contacto con el trio dorado y por ahora era lo mejor, después del incidente de Alexa y Miranda en el salón de pociones ambas habían optado por no tener mas enfrentamientos, por el momento era mejor que ella se confiara así podrían llevar a cabo sus planes sin contratiempos, o al menos eso esperaban, de el señor oscuro tampoco habían recibido noticias, por el momento no se había ningún cambio en el colegio y aunque Alexa quisiera hacerlo, Snape siempre estaba ahí para cuidar a los estudiantes y a los profesores, sin revelar su papel de espía, sin duda alguna había sido un excelente actor todos esos años, aunque todos sabia que tarde o temprano la guerra se desataría, pero todos estaban preparados para lo que fuera, incluso morir si fuese ese su destino.

El día llego, todo estaba preparado para esa gran fiesta que era el baile de navidad cuando Albus Dumbledore era el director, pero en esta ocasión el ambiente era diferente, se sentía una pesadez inmensa, todos tenían el temor de ser atacados por Lord Voldemort que Severus Snape estuviera ahí no era garantía de que todo estaría bien al contrario, si los atacaban él era el primero que lanzaría un Avada Kedavra a alguno, los odiaba a todos ellos lo sabían pero aun así la mayoría pintaba una gran sonrisa como si estuvieran felices de estar ahí.

Antes de comenzar el baile una noticia hizo que Severus se pusiera de un humor de los mil demonios, la clase de ciencias muggles se impartiría de nuevo, y el profesor no era nada mas ni nada menos que Gadiel, el prometido casi marido de Miranda, pero ¿Cómo habían dado con el? ¿Qué plan tenia en mente Alexa para permitir que un muggle fuera quien impartiera esa clase? ¿Y porque el? Quizá ya sospechaban de la relación que el tenia con Miranda, de alguna manera ese acto les podría servir, si lo utilizaban como su tapadera podrían despistar al enemigo para hacer sus jugadas, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

-Te recuerdo Snapi que tienes que ser tu quien abra el baile- Le dijo Alexa a Snape hablándole como en un susurro muy cerca de su oído

-Algo mas-Le contesto con desagrado

-¿Con quien abrirás el baile?

-No te incumbe

Camino hacia los profesores y ahí estaba ella su Miranda, sencilla pero a la vez elegante, se veía hermosa, vestía un vestido color plata largo, él cual era abierto en cuello v de la parte de enfrente, la abertura llegaba hasta el inicio de sus senos, por lo tanto no dejaba a la imaginación nada, justo ahí a la altura del inicio de sus senos su vestido tenia una franja de pedrería hermosa, y de ahí caía con un poco de vuelo, su pelo estaba recogido en un discreto moño, el maquillaje de su cara no era excesivo, en su cuello colgaba un collar con una Sy una M que se encontraban, la imagen era la misma en los aretes (en si la m parece w pues esta invertida sobre la s espero entiendan como), y sus zapatillas eran color plata, abiertas de enfrente.

-¿Me concede la siguiente pieza?- Le dijo Severus a Miranda

-¿Vas abrir el baile conmigo? ¿Alexa lo va a permitir?

-¿Quieres o no abrir el baile?- Le dijo molesto

-La música comenzó a sonar, y parecía que el destino se empeñaba en eso en juntarlos porque la letra de la canción se apegaba tanto a ellos

Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely

And you're never coming round

-Y - Le dijo tomándola de la mano, mano que ella acepto gustosa, la tomo por la cintura, ella coloco un brazo en el hombro y entrelazo su mano con la de el

eurnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired

Of listening to the sound of my tears

Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous

That the best all of the years have gone by

Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified

And then I see the look in your eyes

Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart

Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

-Quiero tenerte conmigo para siempre- Le dijo ella a el

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

We can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

-Tu amor siempre me acompaña- Le decía el – Estaremos siempre juntos-en ese momento ella recostó su cabeza cerca del Corazón de él y cerro los ojos, se dejo llevar por los movientos de su cuerpo conforme la música avanzaba

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Antes de terminar la canción en un giro que Severus le dio a Miranda Gadiel entro a la pista, se la quito de la mano a la vez que Alexa tomaba a Severus y comenzaba a bailar con el

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life

But now there's only love in the dark

Nothing I can say

A total eclipse of the heart

Se escuchaba el ultimo sonido de la música, estaba por terminar la apertura del baile cuando Alexa hizo algo que dejo boca abierto a mas de uno y a Miranda súper enojada, tomo a Severus del cuello lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso enfrente de todos.

-Clair tomo rápidamente a Miranda del brazo y la saco del salón, no sin antes lanzarle a Severus una mirada para tratar de comunicarle que estuviera tranquilo, ella trataría de arreglarlo todo y explicarle que por un momento era mejor hacerle creer a Alexa que Severus estaría con ella, era una manera de controlarla.

-Miranda tranquila, sabes que Severus no

-No la ama, lo se, pero me pudre verla como

-Convencí a Snape de fingirle amor para tenerla controlada y saber así los planes de

-Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Porque nadie piensa en mi, en lo que quiero

-Y ¿Qué quieres?- Le dijo casi gritándole – comprar una casa a los pies de un lago llenarla de libros e irte ahí a vivir con el y esperar que Tom Riddle vaya a matarlos, después de haber matado a Harry a Ron y a media comunidad mágica, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-Yo quiero que todo esto termine, me quiero morir quiero descansar de todo

-Pues si es lo que deseas ve a la mansión Malfoy y párate enfrente de Bellatrix Lestrange, y hazlo ya, no permitiré que todo el trabajo de Severus durante tanto tiempo, que todo los sacrificios que a hecho se vayan al carajo por tu culpa ¿lo entiendes?, acabaremos con el señor oscuro así sea lo ultimo que hagamos y ni tu ni nadie impedirá que se cumpla su destino

-¿Por qué hablas así? Parece que te molestara que él pueda ser feliz y que algo lo alejara de ese mundo de tinieblas

-No me molesta que sea feliz entiéndelo, me molesta que trates de hacer que las cosas sean como tu quieres, por si no lo recuerdas tenemos un trabajo que terminar

-¿Qué las cosas sean como yo quiero? Si yo siempre me hice a un lado para que el fuera feliz, siempre hago todo lo que ustedes dos planean soy un cero a la izquierda

-Solo te diré una cosa mas Miranda, se tu secreto, y no me preguntes como, pero el lo tiene que saber tiene derecho, y si tu no se lo dices lo hare yo, lo entiendes

-No sé de que me hablas

-Claro que lo sabes, se lo de Hermione

-¿Qué pasa con esa insufrible sabelotodo?- Pregunto Snape interesado en conocer las noticias

-Me contacto- dijo Miranda bajando la mirada para que no cacharan su mentira, piensan ir al valle de Godric- No supo de donde saco esa información, solo lo recordaba….

-Cuando lo harán?- Pregunto interesado –Se que Voldemort tiene mortifagos ahí los atraparan a los tres

-A los dos, Ron los dejo- Le dijo Clair

-Estamos atados de manos no sabemos cuando lo harán, solo debemos esperar

-Le pedí a Alexa que fuera mi novia-lo soltó a bocajarro

-Creo que eso incluye que la tomes de la mano por los pasillos, la beses en cualquier parte y la lleves a tu recamara no?

-Incluye conocer todos los planes de el señor tenebroso

-Tu Miranda debes de hacerles creer que volviste con ese tal Gadiel, es lo mejor fingir que regresas con el

-Entonces si esto nunca llega a su fin, fingiré toda la vida que mi hijo es un Elii y no un Snape- era la peor forma de dar a conocer que estaba embarazada pensó- si es lo que quieres

-¿Por qué lo haces todo tan complicado?- Le grito Clair- Era necesario que se lo dijeras en este momento

-Dejen de manipularme de una buena vez, ya estoy harta

-¿Porque discuten?-Pregunto Alexa quien había salido a buscar a Snape cuando no lo vio en el baile

-Nada importante- Dijo Clair

-Snapi ¿entramos?-

Las chicas observaron su cara de fastidio cuando ella lo llamo de esa manera, pero caminaron en silencio hacia el gran salón, entraron y una canción que según Alexa le fascinaba sonaba en ese momento

Pass me that lovely little gun

My dear, my darting one

The cleaners are coming, one by one

You don't even want to let them start

They are knocking now upon your door

They measure the room, they know the score

They're mopping up the butcher's floor

Of your broken little hearts

O children

Forgive us now for what we've done

It started out as a bit of fun

Here, take these before we run away

The keys to the gulag

O children

Lift up your voice, lift up your voice

Children

Rejoice, rejoice

Here comes Frank and poor old Jim

They're gathering round with all my friends

We're older now, the light is dim

And you are only just beginning

O children

We have the answer to all your fears

It's short, it's simple, it's crystal dear

It's round about, it's somewhere here

Lost amongst our winnings

O children

Lift up your voice, lift up your voice

Children

Rejoice, rejoice

The cleaners have done their job on you

They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove

They've hosed you down, you're good as new

They're lining up to inspect you

O children

Poor old Jim's white as a ghost

He's found the answer that was lost

We're all weeping now, weeping because

There ain't nothing we can do to protect you

O children

Lift up your voice, lift up your voice

Children

Rejoice, rejoice

Al terminar la canción Alexa volvió a besar a Severus, pero esta vez miranda estaba con Gadiel y no pensó dos veces, hizo lo mismo con el, después de varios minutos se sintió indispuesta y se retiro a su cuarto a descansar

Habían pasado ya tres días después del baile Harry casi había sido visto en el valle de Godric, casi es devorado por nagini, si no fuera por esa insufrible sabelotodo- Pensaba Snape

-Es el momento le comento Snape a Clair y a Miranda, cierto que después de el baile no habían cruzado palabra, estaba con el en el bosque prohibido.

-¿Y bien quien lanzara el patronus?

-Nosotros no podemos dijo Miranda los conocen, se darían cuenta, al único que no le conocen el patronus es a ti así que eres el indicado, por mayoría de votos.

-¡Espectro Patronum!- En ese momento una cierva salió de la varita de Snape y se perdió en la oscuridad.

-Dejemos que sea el joven Potter quien actue.

**_Si me piratie una cancion de la peli, espero les haya gustado me costo mucho trabajo, estamos a unos cuantos pasitos del final y quiero comentarles algo, e pensado en matar alguno de los tres personajes principales, Miranda, Clair o Severus...Les gustaria o no? si mataran a alguien ¿cual seria?_**

**_Ruth Snape_**


	18. Chapter 18 EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN…**

Harry se encontraba fuera de la tienda de campaña, tenían que montar guardia, desde que Ron se había marchado solo se tenían el uno al otro, protegerse mutuamente era ahora lo más importante para ambos, después de ese baile juntos Harry había comenzado a sentir un extraño sentimiento hacia Hermione era como si quisiera protegerla de todo, borrarle la memoria y enviarla lejos, tenía la necesidad de sentirla a salvo, pero ¿Por qué? Era esa la pregunta que su cabeza formulaba esa noche, a caso se estaba sintiendo atraído de otra manera hacia ella, el nunca antes la había visto como mujer, al contrario, se sentía como su hermano mayor como si quisiera protegerla, incluso si algún chico se acercaba con otro propósito aparte de una simple amistad el intentaba a todas formas saber las intenciones de el puesto que tenía que dar su visto bueno primero, ¿era eso simple proteccion? A lo mejor eran celos, pero si era así ¿Por qué le molesto tanto la actitud de Ron? Si el sintiera amor por ella ¿amor? Pero qué tontería, el amaba a ginny ¿o no? Es que sus ojos cafés tan cálidos sus risos rebeldes pero tan de ella ¿la amo? Pensaba o solo es la soledad que es la que me está matando, el sabernos solos quien sabe hasta cuándo, la presión de que puedan matarla por mi culpa, me estoy volviendo loco concluyo, cuando elevo la vista del suelo vio un patronus en forma de cierva el cual se perdía en la oscuridad, decidió que lo seguiría, estaba seguro que quería mostrarle algo, así lo hizo el patronus lo llevo hasta un lago congelado y en el fondo podía verse la espada de Gryffindor, no lo pensó dos veces, se quito la ropa y se sumergió en el agua, en un momento sintió como se le congelaban los huesos, y justo cuando estaba por tomar la espada, el horrocrux que traía colgado en el cuello se lo impedía, sentía como lo ahorcaba intentando sacarlo alejarlo de la espada, lo último que recordó fue como alguien hacia elevar la espada y lo sacaba de esa helada agua, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un Ron algo consternado por lo que había sucedido.

-¿En qué pensabas cuando hiciste eso? Casi te matas tu solo, no vuelvas hacerlo

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-El desiluminador, lo abrí con deseos de encontrarlos y me trajo hasta aquí

-Y ¿que esperamos?- pregunto Harry a Ron – Vamos a destruirlo aquí, ahora mismo

-¿Sin Hermione?

- Mejor de una buena vez, que tal si nos atrapan

-Está bien- Contesto Ron- ¿pero como Harry?

-Yo lo abriré, y tu mataras lo que este ahí dentro, ten mucho cuidado, sea lo que sea tratara de defenderse, ¿listo?

-Si

-A las tres…una…dos…tres

Harry abrió el horrocrux y un gran humo negro salió del relicario, en el viento se formaba la imagen de Hermione y Harry desnudos abrazándose y se escuchaba claramente la voz de una persona que llenaba de insultos a Ron, hablándole de su madre, la cual prefería a Harry que a el, la voz de ella, de su Hermione diciéndole ¿Qué eres tu comparado con el elegido?, algo que realmente perturbaba su mente, emanaba de ese relicario su más grande temor, cientos de arañas que se dirigían hacia el, muy a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Harry pidiéndole que no le hiciera caso, que lo destruyera, y en un arranque de valor elevo la espada y la clavo en el relicario, el humo poco a poco se fue disminuyendo hasta dejarle ver a un Harry que parecía en extremo afectado, como si al destruir ese horrocrux también lo destruyeran a él, felices por el logro Ron tomo a Harry de la mano y lo levanto del suelo, caminaron de regreso a la casa de campaña, donde una enfadada Hermione los esperaba, con los brazos en la cintura y con una mirada severa les pedía explicaciones, después de haberlas escuchado regreso a la casa de campaña sin mostrar si estaba contenta o no, estaban paneando visitar a los Loovegood para conocer más sobre el símbolo del libro, y así lo hicieron.

Snape se encontraba parado junto a la ventana por la cual podía observar el inmenso jardín de Howargts se acababa de enterar que iba a ser padre con la mujer que amaba y no había tenido el tiempo para demostrarle a ella cuanto le importaba, eso lo agobiaba en gran manera, nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que sería padre con la mujer que amaba, ciertamente le hubiera encantado conocer al hijo o hija que tendría con Lily, pero las cosas no se dieron mas ahora, todo sería diferente, por ese bebe tomaría todas las precauciones necesarias y se había propuesto fuera como fuera a derrotar a Voldemort y vivir, vivir para el y para Miranda, para formar la familia que tanto anhelaba, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Alexa entro en su despacho, haciéndole dar un respingo cuando hablo cerca de su espalda.

Tenemos un llamado urgente del señor tenebroso, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo

Lo tomo de la mano e hicieron desaparición conjunta, al llegar a la mansión Malfoy se sentía un ambiente distinto, si claro está siempre era tenso y de terror esta vez era mucho peor, el aire que se respiraba en esa casa asfixiaba y Voldemort, estaba realmente molesto, el trió dorado había destruido un horrocrux mas y eso realmente afectaba al señor oscuro, era como si estuviera herido, así era mucho más peligroso.

Regreso al castillo muy preocupado, sabía que tarde o temprano la guerra estallaría y el no podría hacer nada por defender a los suyos, aparte ver pegado a ese tal Gadiel Elli, el maestro de ciencias muggles a su Miranda y por ende a su hijo le irritaba, le irritaba imaginar que su pequeño bebe pensara que ese idiota era su padre ¿pensar? Por favor Snape si ni siquiera es consciente de lo que pasa en el exterior es demasiado pequeño, pero a pesar de eso unos celos terribles lo embargaban cada que los veía juntos tratando de aparentar algo que no era verdad, algo que el también aparentaba con Alexa y era realmente incomodo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se aparecieron frente a la casa de los Loovegood y tras tomar ciertas tazas de té, (demasiado desagradable por cierto) y escucharon las respuestas que necesitaban, un cuento sobre una varita de sauco, una capa de invisibilidad y una piedra de resurrección, algo que les parecía realmente fantástico, al fin era un cuento, por error uno de los tres nombro a Voldemort y una seria de mortifagos se aparecieron en el lugar, pero no lograron atraparlos, aun asi una emboscada los estaba esperando y fueron apresados, pero Hermione antes de ser localizados había lanzado un hechizo que hacía que Harry estuviera distorsionado, sin embargo ella era la misma, la reconocerían y seria su perdición de eso estaba segura.

Para descanso de Snape ese día Alexa había ido a comprar unas cosas a Hogsmeade y todos la habían visto cuando se había retirado, le había plantado un beso en medio del gran comedor en presencia de todos los estudiantes y profesores cosa que le molestaba porque sabía que la hería a ella a su Miranda, y esos sentimientos que ella hacía no eran buenos para su bebe o al menos eso había leído en unos libros muggles que había conseguido.

De repente Miranda entro muy nerviosa por la puerta

-Ayúdame, ayúdame por favor

-Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?

-Los atraparon decía entre sollozos, están en la casa de los Malfoy

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por el hechizo del bolso, está diseñado para advertirme en caso de peligro, están con los Malfoy ¿has algo por favor?

Severus salió del despacho hacia la habitación, entonces Clair salió de ahí

-No te preocupes lo resolveremos, solo espera aquí

-Severus tomo su brazo izquierdo y apunto con su varita a la marca tenebrosa, se esfumo de la vista de Miranda pero apareció ante Hermione y Bellatrix

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, si no es nadamas que la insufrible sabelotodo

Se acerco hacia ella y entablo un contacto visual, entro a su mente y solo le informo que hiciera tiempo, todo el que fuera necesario, y dijera que la espada se la habían robado a un ladrón que se habían topado en el camino y así lo hizo ella.

En medio del salón apareció un elfo domestico que logro sacar de ahí a los tres, Severus había fingido muy bien se había burlado de la chica, y había fingido pelear con el elfo cuando trataba de llevarse al trió dorado, regreso a Howargts y lo que encontró no le gusto nada.

Miranda estaba recostada en la cama de el, temblaba y una Clair nerviosa llevaba pociones de un lado a otro

-¿Qué le sucede?

-Esta delicada Severus, tiene fiebre alta y un poco de sangrado, esta delirando por la fiebre y me preocupa el bebe, ciertamente no soy medimago pero mientras trabaje haciendo pociones en el hospital con mi padre aprendí que suministrar en estos casos, quédate aquí pásale estos paños de agua fría por el cuerpo mientras yo hago la poción, tiene tan solo 3 meses y medio de embarazo Severus, si no lo controlamos lo perderá, por favor pasa tu varita por su vientre, ¿conoces el hechizo para saber si existe vida aun?

-Si

-Realízalo, necesito saber si su pequeño sigue con vida, si no es así tendremos que llevarla a san mungo para que le realicen un legrado.

-Al pasar la varita Snape pudo sentir el latido del bebe, era muy leve pero existía, cosa que en ese momento reconforto mucho a Snape.

Clair le dio a beber la poción, no habían pasado más de tres horas y la fiebre y el sangrado habían desaparecido, Miranda había recuperado la conciencia y el latido del corazón del bebe era más fuerte, Severus se acomodo en la cama y la abrazo, recostó la cabeza de ella en su pecho y con sus manos tocaba su vientre.

-Me diste un susto terrible mi amor, por un momento sentí que los perdía

-Todo está bien, tranquilo

-No amor, nada está bien, esto es demasiado para ti y para nuestro hijo, te irás con la familia de Clair con los Prince y es mi última palabra no dejare que te pase nada ¿entendiste?

-Y lo hicieron asi, ella se alejo de Howargts sin decirle nada a nadie, solo ciertas veces se enviaba cartas con Minerva la cual le contaba de las cosas que pasaban, había pasado más o menos un mes y medio desde que se fue su embarazo estaba en el 5 mes y ya se le notaba un poco, cosa que le emocionaba y a la vez la ponía un poco triste, pues anhelaba que Severus estuviera ahí con ella, esa mañana recibió una carta que decía así:

_Querida, espero que todo por allá este perfecto, se el motivo por el cual te fuiste, Clair me lo conto en confianza, ojala tu embarazo este de maravilla, no me conto quien es el padre, pero lo sospecho, aunque recuerda lo que me prometiste, el bien de Harry y de la Orden ante todo, solo para que estés enterada, Severus y los mortifagos pusieron seguridad a los alrededores del castillo para atrapar a Harry si es que se acerca, lo último que sabemos de el trió dorado es que entraron a Gringotts, no sabemos qué rumbo tomaron._

_Cuídate mucho por favor._

_MM_

Ante la desesperación de imaginar que ellos pudieran siquiera acercarse Miranda opto por la genial idea de mandar su patronus a Harry para que este le devolviera el suyo y saber sus planes.

-¡Espectro Patronum!- una águila salió de su varita y después de unos minutos le entrego el mensaje a Harry, el cual contesto de la misma manera, irían a Howargts y enfrentaría a Snape.

Ante esta respuesta por parte del chico a ella solo le quedo la opción de regresar a Howargts y así lo hizo.

Cuando regreso era muy tarde ya y toda la escuela estaba formada en el gran salón, ella desde la puerta lo observaba como imponente advertía sobre la presencia de Harry y como pedía información amenazándoles con castigarlos, de repente algo la dejo paralizada, estaba ahí, Harry gritándole a Snape.

-Me temo que a pesar de sus exhaustivos hechizos de defensa, todavía tiene un grave problema de seguridad señor- y la puerta del gran salón se abrió, dejando pasar a la orden del fénix- y me temo que es bastante fuerte, que manera de tomar su lugar, dígales como lo miro, al hombre que confió en usted y lo mato, dígales

Miranda observo como Severus levanto la varita al igual que Harry mientras Minerva entraba y hacia a un lado a Harry, inmediatamente se metió, y comenzó a repeler los hechizos de ella Clair se le unió y ambas defendían a Snape mientras le pedían que se fuera, y asi lo hizo.

-¡Cobarde! Le grito minerva, y tu, eres una traidora

-No yo no, necesito explicarles, Harry por favor escúchame

-Ahora no Miranda, tenemos poco tiempo, deje que la orden se encargue de ellas profesora, necesitamos tiempo, el mayor tiempo que pueda darme, me temo que, la guerra a comenzado profesora y tenemos que estar preparados.

**PUES AHORA SI EMPEZAMOS CON LOS CAPITULOS FINALES, AUNQUE YA ESTOY PREPARANDO EL SIGUIENTE FIC, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LES DARE ADELANTOS**

**RUTH SNAPE**


	19. Chapter 19 EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN II

**UNO MAS **

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN II**

-Ahora no Miranda, tenemos poco tiempo, deje que la orden se encargue de ellas profesora, necesitamos tiempo, el mayor tiempo que pueda darme, me temo que, la guerra a comenzado profesora y tenemos que estar preparados.

La orden tomo a Miranda y a Clair y las llevo al calabozo junto con los estudiantes de Slytherin, ninguno de ellos trato de entablar una conversación con ellas, para todos estaba claro todo, de la joven no esperaban otra cosa puesto que ella era familiar de Severus, no todos lo sabían, pero mas de uno lo había concluido puesto que el apellido de la chica era muy reconocido y gran parte de la orden del fénix conocía la historia del príncipe.

-Remus por favor, tienes que escucharme, tienes que ayudarme, por favor

-Dijiste que estabas de nuestro lado, nos engañaste a todos

-Yo no engañe a nadie, siempre he estado con ustedes, es solo que las cosas no son lo que parecen

-Ya deja de mentir, te quedaras aquí tu y ella, esperaran a que todo esto termine y serán juzgadas por sus actos, si todo sale bien estarás en azkaban con el amor de tu vida

-Lo matara ¿entiendes?, ayúdame por favor, sé que puedo explicártelo todo, solo ayúdame a librarlo de Voldemort, por favor Remus, por mi hijo

-Seria lo mejor sabes, librar a ese pequeño de tener como padre a alguien como Snape

-Cállate, no sabes lo que dices, si el no fabricara tus pociones tu serias

Remus tomo a Miranda y a Clair y las encerró en los calabozos, no sin antes aclararles que el acto que habían hecho era suma traición y que serian condenadas por eso.

En el castillo ya nada estaba tranquilo, todos se movían de un lado a otro buscando un lugar seguro, o tratando de estar juntos lo mas que se pudieran, en el trascurso de la noche mas de uno podía partir y querían expresarse el mayor afecto posible, el único que no tenia tiempo para esas cosas era Harry Potter, el cual en vez de bajar escaleras hacia lo contrario, las subía con una rapidez impresionante, como tratando de cortar el tiempo, de pronto la voz de sus amigos hizo que este parara y que prestara atención un momento.

-Harry, Hermione y yo lo pensamos-Decía Ron- Y no importa si hallamos el Horrocrux

-¿De que hablas?

-No lo podemos destruir-Dijo Hermione

-Y pensábamos

-Bueno fue una idea de Ron y fue muy brillante

-Destruiste el diario de Tom con un colmillo de basilisco, bueno Hermione y yo sabemos donde encontrar uno

-Genial, genial pero lleven esto-Saco el mapa de el merodeador y se los entrego-Así me encontraran cuando vuelvan

-A ¿Dónde vas?-Le pregunto Hermione

-A la sala de Ravenclaw comenzare por ahí

Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia la cámara de los secretos, mientras que una apresurada luna salía en detrás de Harry Potter, gritándole para tratar de detenerlo.

-A ver si entendí profesora- Le decía Neville a Minerva- Me esta dando permiso de hacer eso

-Si, correcto Longbottom

-Que lo vuele pumm

-Pumm

-Excelente, ¿y como lo voy hacer?

-Porqué no lo discute con el Sr. Finnegan, según recuerdo tiene una particular facilidad para la pirotecnia

-Yo lo puedo derribar

-Ese es al animo corran

Salieron corriendo hacia el puente mientras Minerva, Molly, Flitwick ponían protección al castillo.

Miranda podía ver unos destellos de luz, lo que ella supuso eran las protecciones para el castillo.

-Eso no lo detendrá mucho tiempo Clair, tenemos que salir de aquí, tengo que encontrar a Severus y hacer que hable con Harry, solo si ellos se unen esto terminara bien, no tenemos posibilidad si es de otra forma.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿Qué haremos?

-Saldremos de aquí, buscare a Harry, mientras tu busca a Snape, los reuniéramos en la casa de los gritos, en caso de que por algo no lo encuentres de todas formas ve a ese lugar, allí le explicare todo a Harry creo que si hacemos esto las cosas serán mas fáciles.

-Estas segura que lo mejor e decirle a Harry toda la verdad, le dirás lo de Hermione

-No lo se aun, solo quiero que esto termine y después veré, recuerda que hicimos el juramento inquebrantable tu no puedes decir ni una sola palabra, este asunto no te compete

-Sabes lo que opino de eso, pero ahora no es el momento, te di mi palabra y la voy a cumplir, ahora hazte a un lado por favor- Clair puso detrás de si a Miranda cubriéndola con su cuerpo, levanto la varita y grito- ¡Bombarda Máxima!

Inmediatamente se derribo todo cosa que impedía el paso de ellas al exterior, al salir ellas también pudieron salir algunos estudiantes de Slytherin como Draco y sus compinches, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia a esto, solo querían cubrir su objetivo.

-Harry Potter tienes que escucharme-Le gritaba una acalorada Luna a un pelinegro

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Luna

-No lo encontraras en esa dirección pierdes tu tiempo

-Hablaremos luego si Luna

-Pero

-Luego

-Harry Potter, tienes que escucharme ahora- Harry se quedo expectante, esperando a que la joven hablara- Recuerdas lo que dijo Cho acerca de la diadema de Rowina Ravenclaw, nadie vivo la ha visto, es obvio no, tienes que hablar con un muerto, para poder verla debes de ir allá abajo

-Tu no vienes?

-Creo que es mejor que hablen a solas es muy tímida

-Después de hablar con Elena Ravenclaw Harry salió disparado hacia la sala de los menesteres, seguro de que en ese lugar encontraría la diadema, un horrocrux mas que podrían destruir

Mientras los mortifagos atacaban el castillo Ron y Hermione entraban a la cámara de los secretos, para obtener un colmillo de basilisco y poder destruir la copa

-Hazlo tu- Le dijo Ron a Hermione dándole el colmillo

-No puedo- Contesto

-Claro que si

Le dio el colmillo Hermione levanto la mano y lo clavo en la copa, destruyendo así otro horrocrux.

Miranda y Clair habían tomado rumbos distintos, ambas confiaban en que eran autosuficientes, Miranda ciertamente había luchado ya con mortifagos y hasta ese momento no había acontecido nada, buscaba a Harry por el castillo y de lejos observo como el se encontraba en el piso con Hermione y Ron a lado, quiso escuchar lo que decían para ver si la idea de llevarlo con Snape era buena en ese momento.

-Es la serpiente- Decía Harry- Ella es el ultimo, es el ultimo horrocrux

-Mira en su mente- le comento Ron –descubre donde esta si lo hallamos tendrá a la serpiente, será su fin

-Ya se donde esta, en la casa de los gritos, esta ahí

Cuando Miranda escucho esto, sintió como un viento helado atravesó su cuerpo, estaría ahí y si Clair encontraba a Snape, era muy peligroso, pero no había marcha atrás, sigilosamente se pego a los chicos para seguirles los pasos y entrar junto con ellos a la casa de los gritos

Todos salieron disparados incluso ella, en ese momento olvido que estaba embarazada y que tenia que cuidarse, en lo único que pensaba era en salvar a Harry y a Severus de las manos de Tom, pero n contaba con Alexa, la cual la seguía y espero el momento justo para atacar, la tomo por la espalda volteándola para poder pelear con ella

-Crees que no se que ese niño que esperas no es de ese muggle inmundo

-Déjame en paz tengo que salvarlo

-No seas tonta Warnock, el joven Elli ya esta bien muerto, fue la cena de nagini la serpiente de mi señor, como lo serás tu

Alexa levanto su varita y lanzo el primer hechizo

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Protego!

-¡Bombarda!

-¡Protego!

-¡Sectumsempra!

-¡Protego!

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Protego!

La lucha estaba tan fuerte que Miranda no se dio cuenta cuando un joven de la casa de Gryffindor había lanzado un confundus a Alexa dejándola desmayada en el suelo, cosa que le dio tiempo a ella para seguir su camino hacia la casa de los gritos, pero por mas que buscaba entre la gente a Ron, Hermione o Harry, ninguno de ellos se encontraba a la vista ya.

-A llevado a cabo magia extraordinaria con esa varita mi señor- Decía Severus Snape – Tan solo en las ultimas horas

-No, yo soy extraordinario, pero la varita se resiste a mi- Mientras Voldemort decía esto Harry Ron y Hermione ya se encontraban afuera de la casa de los gritos, cerca de Snape y Voldemort

-No hay varita mas poderosa, el mismo Ollivander lo dijo, hoy cuando el niño venga la varita no le fallara puedo asegurarlo, le responde a usted y solo a usted

-Seguro

-Mi señor

-La varita, de verdad me responde a mi, eres un hombre astuto Severus, debes entenderlo ¿a quien le da su lealtad en realidad?

-A usted por supuesto mi Señor

-La varita de sauco no puede servirme bien porque no soy su verdadero amo, la varita de sauco le pertenece al mago que mato a su dueño anterior, ese eres tu Severus, si tu estas vivo la varita de sauco no puede ser del todo mía, fuiste un siervo útil Severus, pero solo yo viviré por siempre

-Mi Señor- Voldemort levanto la varita y lastimo el cuello de Severus con un sectumsempra, haciéndolo caer al suelo, nagini mátalo…

-No! Se escucho la voz de Miranda la cual entro y se arrodillo en el suelo a los pies de Snape, inmediatamente nagini comenzó a atacar el cuello de ella, dejándola muy mal herida a un lado de Severus

-Te amo, le dijo Miranda a Severus tomándolo de la mano recostando un poco la cabeza sobre su hombro

Harry Ron y Hermione entraron en la habitación y observaban a ambos muy consternados, no podían creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos, de repente apareció Clair en la habitación y fue la única que reacciono en ese momento.

-Clair ayúdalo, ayúdalo por favor- Decía Miranda entrecortadamente

-Pero y tu? El bebe

-Sálvalo, tiene que ayudarle a Harry

Clair tomo la parte afectada de Severus y repitió el contra hechizo, en unos segundos el estaba bien, pero Miranda se debilitaba rápidamente.

-Harry, tienes que escuchar a Severus, le decía viéndolo a los ojos muy firmemente, eres muy valiente mi niño igual que tu madre, todo estará bien ya lo veras

-Hermione acércate, perdóname, perdóname por

-Calla Miranda-Le dijo Clair todo estará bien, Severus esta buscando la manera de transportarte a San Mungo

-Severus, quiero a Severus aquí

Severus se acercó y se arrodillo ante ella, la miraba muy consternado

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Nuestro hijo

-Estaremos bien, muy bien

-Que hare yo sin ti

-Calla, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo, hasta mi final….

**Jajajajjaja soy muy mala hasta ahí lo dejo pero todavía no es el final heee faltan unO que otro cap.**


	20. Chapter 20 ¿Final?

**¿Final?**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Nuestro hijo

-Estaremos bien, muy bien

-Que hare yo sin ti

-Calla, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo, hasta mi final….

- No, ella no puede morir Harry-Dijo Hermione- Es tu única familia, ¡tenemos que salvarla!

- No hay tiempo-Decía Miranda entrecortadamente y con voz queda-Harry acércate por favor

- Harry

-Miranda no hables, tienes que reposar en lo que buscamos una manera de sacarte e aquí y llevarte a San Mungo

- No, esta bien Harry, este es mi destino-Cuando Severus escucho eso, en su rostro reflejaba profundo dolor- todo lo que hice fue por tu bien sabes, solo quiero que me concedas un ultimo favor, prométeme que sea lo que sea lo harás.

-Te lo prometo

- Ve al pensadero con Severus, él tiene algo que mostrarte, él no es malo, es de fiar, te lo juro

- Miranda, no hables mas por favor, eso de debilita-Le decía Severus muy consternado, tomándola de la mano

-Te amo y lo hare por siempre, por toda la eternidad-Después de decir estas palabras cerro sus ojos y la mano que sostenía Severus callo al suelo.

Todos estaban muy consternados por lo sucedido, y había muchas cosas que no podían entender, de repente se escucho una voz, una horrible voz que al escucharla congelaba los huesos, era Voldemort, quien estaba hablándole a sus tropas y a Harry Potter.

_Han peleado con valentía, pero en vano, yo no deseo esto, cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una grave perdida, por lo tanto les ordeno a mis fuerzas que se retiren en su ausencia dispongan de sus muertos con dignidad, Harry Potter ahora me dirijo directamente a ti, esta noche permitiste que tus amigos murieran por ti en lugar de enfrentarme en persona, no hay una peor deshonra, encuéntrame en el bosque prohibido y hazle frente a tu destino, si no accedes a esto matare hasta el ultimo hombre, mujer y niño que trate de esconderte de mi._

-Vamos Potter-tenemos que ir a la oficina de Albus antes de que tu vayas a el bosque prohibido

-¿Por qué da por echo que Harry lo hará?-Pregunto Ron

-Tiene que hacerlo Weasley no hay otra salida

-¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto Hermione

-La srita Granger y el Sr. Weasley irán a el castillo a reunirse con los demás, el Sr Potter y yo tenemos que ir a el despacho de Albus, al pensadero, Clair, tu quédate aquí volveré tan pronto me sea posible.

Así lo hicieron, Ron y Hermione caminaron de regreso al castillo tomados de la mano, mientras que Harry y Severus hicieron una aparición conjunta dentro del despacho de Albus.

Cuando Hermione y Ron entraron a el gran salón del castillo lo que sus ojos vieron los lleno de tristeza, era un sentimiento tan deprimente que ninguno lo podía soportar, por todos lados había personas heridas, una fila de muertos entre ellos Lupin y Tonks, al final de la fila toda la familia Weasley rodeaba el cadáver de uno de los gemelos, Ron corrió hacia ellos mientras lloraba a los pies de su hermano, sentía culpa por no haber estado ahí para ayudarlo, de pronto su mirada se cruzo con la de Hermione, en que momento se les había ocurrido dejar ir a Harry con ese traidor, se levanto de un salto y tomo la mano de Hermione comenzaron a correr rumbo a la dirección.

Al llegar a el despacho el profesor Snape saco el pensadero y lo puso delante de ellos, con su varita comenzó a sacar de su mente pequeñas hebras plateadas que Harry reconocía muy bien, cuando todo estuvo lista Snape hablo a Harry

-Potter lo que esta a punto de ver son mis recuerdos, no quiero que ande divulgando mi vida privada entendido.

Harry solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza pero antes de sumergirse un ruido fuerte los hizo voltear y ponerse en posición de batalla.

-Son ustedes-Dijo Harry

-Que manera de interrumpir, ¿no les enseñaron a tocar?-Dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Es que nos entro el pánico veras, no te dejamos con alguien muy confiable

-No hay tiempo Potter, creo que ellos dos también tienen que ver.

Conjuraron la puerta para que no pudiera ser abierta y los tres jóvenes colocaron su cabeza dentro del pensadero.

Sus ojos comenzaron a ver un bello campo, en él había dos pequeñas niñas una de ellas tenia el pelo color rojo fuego, ella sostenía en sus manos una pequeña piedra, que inmediatamente se transformo en una pequeña flor.

-Monstro, eres un monstro Lily, ¡ven acá!

- Le voy a decir a mami, eres un monstro, eres un monstro Lily

Un joven pálido y desaliñado salía de la raíz de un gran árbol, la chica que gritaba al verlo corrió lejos de allí, dejándolo solos, el joven tomo un poco de pasto y lo hizo volar como si fuera una ave.

-Esta celosa porque ella es ordinaria y tu eres especial-Le decía mientras recostados en el pasto tomados de la mano miraban hacia el cielo

-Que malo eres Severus-Contesto la niña.

La imagen se desvaneció y apareció otra, sin duda ellos recordaban ese momento la selección de casas, la niña tomaba asiento he inmediatamente el sombrero gritaba ¡Gryffindor!, ella gustosa corrió hacia la mesa mientras que el niño la veía un poco desilusionado.

Pudieron ver pequeñas escenas de los merodeadores molestando a Severus, también observaron a Lily y Severus juntos como algo mas que amigos, y como ella al saber que este era un mortifago se alejó de él, después se le veía muy contenta a lado de James Potter

La imagen se desvaneció y otra nueva se formo, esta vez Severus se encontraba en un pequeño valle a lado de Albus Dumbledore.

-Severus

- No, no me mates

- La profecía no se refería a una mujer hablaba de un bebe nacido a finales de Junio

- Si, pero el cree que es el hijo de ella, planeaba buscarlos y matarlos, escóndelos, escóndelos a todos, te lo imploro

-Y ¿Qué me darás a cambio Severus?

- Lo que sea

Una nueva imagen ante ellos, la casa de Harry destruida y la voz de Lily hablándole

-Harry te amamos, Harry mami te ama, papi te ama, Harry cuídate mucho, se fuerte

-¡Avada Kedavra! Lily estaba tirada en el piso sin vida

Una vez mas la imagen de Albus y Severus, ahora hablaban en su despacho, ambos estaban muy consternados.

-Dijiste que la mantendrías a salvo

-Lily y James confiaron en la persona equivocada Severus igual que tu

-Él bebe sobrevivió

-No necesita protección el señor oscuro se a ido

-El señor oscuro volverá y el estará mas vulnerable, tiene sus ojos, si de verdad la amabas

-Que nadie se entere nunca

-Nunca revelare tu lado bueno Severus, aunque arriesgues tu vida para defenderlo

Ante ellos estaba la imagen de la pelea entre Miranda y Severus después de la muerte de Lily, y se podía ver la profunde tristeza con la que Miranda se fue del lugar.

Juntos de nuevo Albus y Severus

-Toma esto detendrá la maldición de tu mano por un tiempo, pero se esparcirá Albus

-Tal vez un año

-No me ignores Severus, ambos sabemos que Voldemort le ordeno al joven Malfoy que me mate, pero si el falla cualquiera supondrá que el señor oscuro recurrirá a ti, tu debes ser quien me mate Severus, es la única salida, solo así el señor oscuro recurrirá a ti completamente.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

La imagen de Albus Dumbledore cayendo de la torre de Astronomía se difumino, dando paso a las imágenes de Miranda y Severus juntos y como ellos se veían felices cuando se enteraron que serian padres.

Después de esto, se observaba que Severus sostenía pláticas con el retrato del director, pusieron suma atención en esto, pues sentían que ahí estaba la clave de todo.

-Habrá un momento en el que Harry deberá saber algo, pero debes esperar hasta que Voldemort este muy vulnerable

-¡Que debe saber!

-En la noche que Voldemort fue a matar a Lily Potter al valle de Godric-Inmediatamente se observo la escena en la que Severus Snape, el gran Snape, ese hombre sin sentimientos, lloraba como un niño chiquito abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Lily-Y Lily Potter se interpuso entre los dos la maldición le reboto, cuando eso paso una parte de el alma de Lord Voldemort se adhirió a lo único que encontró con vida, el mismo Harry, por una razón Harry habla con las serpientes, por una razón ve la mente de Lord Voldemort, una parte de Voldemort vive dentro de él.

-Y cuando llegue el momento, el muchacho ¿deberá morir?

-Si, si debe morir

-Le mantuviste vivo para que muera en el momento apropiado, le criaste como un cerdo para el matadero, yo creí que todo el tiempo lo hacíamos por ella, por Lily

-No me digas que le haz tomado cariño al chico

-¡Espectro Patronum!

-Lily, después de tanto tiempo

-Siempre…

Harry y Ron recordaron inmediatamente que fue el patronus de una cierva, lo que les mostro donde estaba la espada de Gryffindor.

-Y cuando llegue el momento el muchacho deberá morir

-Si, deberá morir y Voldemort debe hacerlo, eso es esencial.

Los recuerdos se desvanecieron y ellos sentían que no podían mas, los tres levantaron sus cabezas y se observaban entre si muy consternados.

-Gracias, fue lo único que le dijo Harry a Snape, creo que tengo que irme

-Yo hire contigo-Le dijo Hermione abrazándolo fuertemente

-No, debo hacerlo yo solo, ustedes encárguense de matar a nagini así podrán destruirlo a el

-No no quiero- Le decía ella- No puedo dejarte solo

Severus la separo de Harry, esta lo abrazo fuerte llorando

-Profesor dígale, dígale que no puede hacerlo

- Me temo que no hay otra manera Hermione

Harry salió hacia el bosque prohibido, dispuesto a enfrentar su destino.

Encontró a Voldemort y recibió el Avada, después se encontraba en la estación 9 ¾, pudo regresar con vida una vez mas.

Cuando Severus, Hermione y Ron bajaban hacia el castillo, nagini iba detrás de ellos, los jóvenes tropezaron y cayeron entre los escombros, Severus vio como el colmillo de basilisco se encontraba lejos, así que opto por llamar la atención de la serpiente para que lo persiguiera

-¡Accio colmillo!-Grito

Cuando estaba nagini cerca lo clavo en ella haciendo que esta se desvaneciera.

Amanecía ya y todo se encontraba en calma, todos pensaban que ya había terminado la guerra, Hermione y Ron sentía que su amigo estaba muerto ya, y se convencieron cuando Voldemort hacia su entrada triunfal en el castillo con Harry en brazos.

-Eres un traidor Severus!

- Levanto su varita para tirar un avada pero no pudo porque Harry se interpuso y ambas varitas se conectaron, la varita de Voldemort dejo de enviar el hechizo, pegando así el Avada Kedavra de Harry en el cuerpo de Voldemort terminando con el, la varita voló a manos de su dueño y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, la guerra había terminado.

Todos los mortifagos fueron capturados Bellatrix murió en manos de Molly Weasley cuando esta quería matar a Ginny

-Todo termino profesor, estamos a salvo, gracias por todo-Le dijo Harry a Snape abrazándole

- Si Potter al fin todo termino

-Lamento mucho lo de Miranda y su hijo profesor de verdad lo siento mucho.

De repente Clair apareció gritándole a Severus

-¡Esta viva!-Decia- Logre llevarla a San Mungo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, esta grave pero viva

Una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de los 5, todo pintaba mejor.

**Estamos a unos capitulillos de que todo termine espero que les haya gustado…**

**Ruth Snape**


	21. Chapter 21 LA VERDAD SOBRE HERMIONE

**LA VERDAD SOBRE HERMIONE**

-¡Esta viva!-Decía- Logre llevarla a San Mungo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, esta grave pero viva

Una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de los 5, todo pintaba mejor.

Harry y Ron se alejaron de ellos querían ir con sus amigos a verificar que estuvieran bien, Clair se había transportado a San Mungo para estar al pendiente de Miranda mientras Severus solucionaba unas cosas en el castillo, Hermione se había quedado cerca de Severus, sentía la necesidad de darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho, ciertamente cuidaba a Harry, pero ellos estaban vivos gracias a Él, en su mente estaba muy presente el momento en que se interpuso entre ellos y el profesor Lupin cuando él era un hombre lobo y estaba por eliminarlos.

De repente una cuadrilla de aurores tomo a Severus de los hombros y a la fuerza le quitaron su varita, estaban a punto de llevárselo hacia azkaban cuando escucharon la voz de la chica del trío dorado.

-Suelten al Director en este momento- Dijo levantando la varita apuntando al auror que jalaba a Severus

-Está bien Srita Granger, no se preocupe

-¡No, no está bien!, lo que usted se merece es que pongan una estatua suya en el ministerio, que le besen los pies, ¡quiten sus asquerosas manos de el profesor Snape, en ESTE MOMENTO!-gritaba exaltada

-Poner una estatua de este asqueroso en el ministerio, si que le afecto la guerra, la dejo completamente LOCA- Dijo uno de los aurores haciendo que todos los demás riegan

-Veras lo que puede hacer una loca-Dijo Hermione levantando su varita

-No es necesario Granger, podre arreglármelas solo

-No, no podrá usted solo

En ese preciso instante Harry se acerco hacia ellos

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nos llevaremos al profesor Snape a Azkaban en este preciso instante

-Ustedes no pueden hacerlo- Recordó que antes de ver los recuerdos de su profesor, el le dijo que no quería que anduviera ventilando su vida privada, pero ese era un caso de fuerza mayor-El profesor Snape siempre fue espía para la orden del fénix, trabajaba para el profesor Dumbledore y siempre le fue fiel

-Pero lo mato ¿o no Potter?

-El profesor Dumbledore estaba por morir a causa de un maleficio en su mano, el profesor Snape lo único que hizo fue cumplir una orden hecha por el mismo Dumbledore, nunca fue un traidor, al contrario, gracias a Él estoy vivo, y si hay un héroe en esta guerra es él y puedo demostrarlo, y lo hare, enfrentara un juicio en el wizengamot pero por el momento lo dejaran libre

-La cuadrilla de aurores soltó a Severus y se fue, dejándolos solos a los tres.

-Sr. Potter, Srita Granger, gracias por eso

-Oh vaya creí que nunca escucharía una palabra amable de su parte profesor-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Pero déjeme decirle algo, los que tenemos que dar las gracias somos nosotros, gracias por todo profesor Snape- Hermione lo abrazo, no supo que la impulso pero se sentía muy bien como si estuviera con alguien familiar segura

-Vamos Hermione dejemos al profesor, el tiene que ir a San Mungo, nosotros lo haremos más tarde

Antes de ir a San Mungo, Snape hablo con Minerva y le conto todo lo que había pasado y como se había llevado a cabo su trabajo en la orden, Minerva le convenció más bien le exigió que el siguiera al mando de Howargts pues no había nadie mejor capacitado y nadie más merecía ese puesto.

Tomo un ligero baño, como pudo puesto que parte de las, mazmorras y de su habitación estaba destruida a causa de la guerra, se cambio y fue hacia San Mungo, esperaba que todo por allá estuviera mejor que hace unas horas.

Cuando llego encontró a Clair recostada en un pequeño sillón en la sala de espera, estaba tratando de no dormirse, se le veía agotada, y un poco triste.

¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto Severus

-No lo se, hace mas de 20 horas que la traje y nadie me a dado ninguna razón, estoy empezando a desesperarme

Estaban charlando sobre la guerra cuando escucharon la voz de una joven que preguntaba sobre los familiares de Miranda Warnock

-Severus Snape soy su pareja, ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Acompáñenme por favor, el médico quiere hablarles en privado

Caminaron a través de medio San Mungo, llegaron a una pequeña sala donde se encontraban varios consultorios, entraron en el segundo del lado izquierdo, con el doctor William Salazar

-Doctor están aquí los familiares de la Srita Warnock

-Que pasen por favor.

-Adelante-Dijo la joven con mucha amabilidad dejándolos entrar al consultorio cerrando la puerta cuando terminaron de entrar

-Hola mucho gusto soy el Dr. William Salazar- dijo un joven de mas o menos unos 25 años alto moreno con el pelo castaño ojos color verde, musculoso, estrecho las manos de Severus y luego de Clair para después tomar asiento en su escritorio e invitando a Severus y a Clair a tomar asiento.

-Oh por Dios es Doctor o modelo-Pensó Clair

-Dígame doctor ¿Cómo esta mi mujer?-Dijo Severus bastante preocupado.

-Fue una situación muy difícil, cuando su esposa llego para la atención medica, el bebe todavía vivía, tratamos por todos los medios que su pequeño sobreviviera así que atacamos el veneno de la serpiente con el antídoto en pequeñas dosis, pero su esposa sufrió un paro cardiorespiratorio, logramos salvarla pero lamentablemente su bebe murió, tuvimos que hacerle un legrado a su esposa, le entregaremos el cuerpo de su bebe para que le dé sepultura, en cuanto a ella, en este momento se encuentra en terapia intensiva, está respondiendo bien al tratamiento, si sigue así en dos semanas haremos la cirugía plástica para eliminar la cicatriz que le dejo la serpiente en el cuello y en más o menos un mes estará recuperada.

Miranda respondió favorablemente al tratamiento el joven cirujano Alan Gadiel Álvarez había hecho un excelente trabajo, y aun mas una excelente relación, había logrado conquistar el corazón de la señorita Granger, ambos compartían el amor por la medimagia y la cirugía plástica.

Pasados 5 meses Miranda estaba recuperada y se había llegado el día de la boda.

Todo lo relativo a la boda lo habían preparado Clair y Hermione, quien estaba teniendo una amistad mas profunda con la prima de Severus, había decidido que harían todo lo mas maravilloso posible así que decidieron que harían una boda en una playa, que seria por la noche, y todo el lugar estaría lleno de antorchas y el camino hacia el altar seria marcado por velas, y todos estarían vestidos de blanco, aunque durante casi los tres meses que duro la preparación de la boda tuvieron que rogarle a Merlín que Severus aceptara vestirse de blanco, pero la que acabo con el problema fue Miranda, porque ella fue la que termino convenciendo a Severus, oh te vistes de blanco o no me caso, no hubo de otra.

Alan había arreglado todo para que la boda se llevara a cabo en una isla de Cancún México, era un lugar maravilloso, el mar era hermoso y la isla ni decirlo, habían arreglado todo, el altar estaba lleno de flores y el camino hacia el era marcado por velas, las flores formaban un corazón y en medio había una vela, estaban flotando por todo el lugar, comenzaron a llegar los invitados por medio de traslador, Harry con Ginny, Ron y Luna, Neville con Parvati, Draco y Pansy, hacia todos estaban en el lugar, como no hubo ningún incidente en esos 5meses, ni Hermione ni Clair pusieron algún hechizo protector, la boda comenzó.

Miranda caminaba hacia el altar su vestido era hermoso, era blanco la parte delantera era un corte en V, con un listón dorado que formaba un moño justo debajo del seno del lado izquierdo, la falda del vestido tenia pequeños pasteles que hacían que luciera un poco de vuelo, sus zapatillas eran doradas al igual que el listón del vestido, su tacón era normal 5 centímetros, abiertas del frente, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño discreto, con una flor blanca de un lado, el maquillaje era discreto, se veía hermosa, Harry le iba dando ánimos, ambos habían perdido su hijo pero estaban ahí juntos, por fin unirían sus vidas y estarían felices para siempre, llegaron al final del recorrido, justo enfrente del altar, Severus estaba feliz, su vestimenta era igual que siempre pero en color blanco, cosa que le sentaba muy bien, se les veía radiantes a ambos, el la tomo de la mano y la música callo, el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt comenzaba la ceremonia.

-Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para unir a estas dos personas, que se aman mas allá de todas las cosas, han estado juntas en la salud y en la enfermedad y su amor a vencido a la misma muerte, hoy están aquí, bajo su responsabilidad haciendo publico su amor y la fidelidad de el uno al otro, espero que nada en este mundo pueda separarlos. Severus puedes pronunciar tus botos por favor

-Yo Severus Snape Prince, prometo amarte a ti Miranda Warnock Glade para toda mi vida, estar a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, tratarte como al tesoro más preciado y cuidar de ti y de la familia que formemos juntos aunque me cueste la vida.

De repente en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Miranda apareció un hermoso anillo hecho de Oro blanco con un rubí rojo en el centro, cerca del rubí se encontraba grabado las iniciales SSP

-Su turno por favor

-Yo Miranda Warnock Glade prometo amarte a ti Severus Snape Prince día a día, estar a tu lado en todo momento, ayudarte con tus cosas, tratar de no pelear contigo, demostrarte día con día que eres lo mas importante para mi, mas que todas las cosas en este mundo, prometo cuidar de ti y de la familia que formemos juntos así se me vaya la vida en ello, ¡te amo!

Inmediatamente apareció en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Severus un anillo hecho de oro blanco con un rubí rojo exactamente igual al de Miranda, a lado de este se encontraban unas iniciales MWG, un lazo apareció cubriéndolos a los dos, se ilumino con una luz blanca y en cuestión de segundos desapareció.

-Que en lo que eN esta ceremonia se unió, no lo separe en hombre, ni las mentiras ni el pasado, que este amor sea para siempre hasta la muerte.

Se habían dado un beso y estaban por caminar juntos por el pasillo cuando una luz verde apareció en el cielo y dejo a medio mundo inmóvil.

-Lastima que su amor dure tan poco- Decía una loca Alexa Mcklane apuntando con su varita a la pareja.

-Te amaba con toda mi alma Severus y me pagaste así-Le decía en un grito desesperado, mientras varios mortifagos que habían escapado de azkaban luchaban con magos invitados a la boda

No supieron como pero en una distracción de Alexa Hermione se había interpuesto entre la pareja de recién casados y la mortifaga.

-¡Expelliamurs!-Grito la joven inmediatamente la varita de Alexa voló varios metros de ahí.

La pareja y la chica creyeron que todo estaba solucionado, pero no esperaban que Alexa tomara una pistola muggle y vaciara mas de siete disparos en el cuerpo de Hermione, dejándola así inconsciente en el suelo, Clair pudo ver como de la varita de uno de los mortifagos salía un Avada directo al pecho de él, pero corriendo y como acto inconsciente tomo por lo brazos a Alexa y la interpuso en el lugar de Severus justo antes de que pegara el hechizo en el, cayo inmediatamente al suelo sin vida los demás mortifagos fueron atrapados después de unos minutos de batalla.

-Hermione respóndeme- Le decía Miranda- hazlo por favor

Alan se acerco corriendo

-Hermione amor todo estará bien ya lo veras- Tomo su mano y le checo el pulso- Profesor Snape sigue con vida, fue herida por un artefacto muggle así que no podremos utilizar magia en su cuerpo tengo un traslador directo a San Mungo en mi maletín démelo por favor

-¡Accio Traslador!- Alan, Severus, Miranda, Clair y Harry tomaron el traslador, en unos segundos estaban en San Mungo

-Alan ¿Qué paso? Pregunto el doctor William

-Hermione le han dado 7 disparos con un arma muggle, ¿sabes lo que significa, no podemos perder mas tiempo.

Entraron con la joven a quirófano, cerraron las puertas y no supieron nada mas hasta otro día por la mañana

-Alan ¿Cómo esta la Srita Granger?- Decía un muy afligido Severus Snape

-Por el momento estable, perdió mucha sangre y le haremos una trasfusión, pero necesito que encentren a sus madres y rápido, ella tiene perforado un riñón y si no hacemos un trasplante pronto morirá

-No se puede hacer nada mas

-Me temo que no, por ahora solo me falta encontrar un donador, la sangre de Hermione es muy rara, en el mundo mágico y en el muggle también, es AB negativo.

-Yo tengo este tipo de sangre- Dijo Harry, donare la que sea necesaria

Después de unos minutos Harry le había donado directamente la sangre a su mejor amiga, esperaba que eso ayudara en lo que ellos podían traer de vuelta a sus padres.

-Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts hacer un plan para la búsqueda de los papas de Hermione, tienes que venir Miranda, nos cambiaremos tu regresaras aquí y nosotros- Lo dejo señalando a Harry-iremos en busca de los papas de Hermione, tu Clair te quedaras hasta que Miranda regrese. Se tomaron de las manos e hicieron aparición conjunta en el despacho del director.

Mientras Severus y Harry pensaban en la manera de traer a los papas de Hermione de vuelta Miranda había sacado el pensadero y lo había puesto justo enfrente de ellos.

-Severus, Harry necesito que vean algo-decía en un tono preocupado y triste-Severus perdóname

Tomo su varita y saco una pequeña hebra color plata de su cabeza, la deposito en el pensadero

-Te amo- Le dijo antes de que se sumergiera

Ambos estaban parados enfrente de Lily Evans, ella estaba embarazada de unos 9 meses mas o menos

-Estas segura que lo harás, puedes dármela a mi, sabes que la cuidaría como si fuera mi hija

-¿Por qué tanto interés en este engendro? Es hija de ese idiota

-No lo llames así, no es ningún idiota, solo esta equivocado y tu lo estas castigando cruelmente Lily, ¡por Merlín!, ¡es su hija!

-No, esta cosa no es su hija, ni mía tampoco, si por mi hubiera sido me hubiera desecho de ella desde el momento en el que me entere que vendría al mundo, la odio, la odio igual que odio a su padre, pero James me obligo a tenerla aunque no será una sombra entre el y yo, esta decidido Miranda la regalare a esa pareja de dentistas amigos de papa

-Por ¡Merlín Lily! ¡Recapacita! Entrégamela, yo la criare como mía, no diré nada lo juro

-Y permitir que este cerca de ese, no, NO LO HARE

-Tampoco estará cerca de ti y ella no tiene la culpa

-Estara lejos de todos como siempre debió ser, fuera de mi vida

La escena se desapareció dando paso a otra mas cruel aun

-Oh vamos Lily es hermosa, si vieras su pequeña carita es tan bonita

-No quiero verla

-Pero tienes que alimentarla

-No lo hare, llama a una de las enfermeras para que se encargue, y pide que no la traigan mas, no quiero que te encariñes con ella, mañana que salgamos del hospital vendrán a recogerla los señores Granger

Una escena más

-Oh Lily la bebe es hermosa ¿quieres verla antes de que no la llevemos?

-No, pueden irse cuando quieran

-¿Quieres que le pongamos algún nombre en especial?

-No, escójalo usted

-Se llamara Hermione, por si te interesa

La imagen se desvaneció dando paso a una mas reciente

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hermione Grager

-Lindo nombre

Miranda abrazo a Hermione y cuando lo hizo tomo uno de sus cabellos, hizo lo mismo la vez que visito a Snape

Esta vez Miranda se encontraba en San Mungo

-¡Oh por Dios!, el examen de ADN me lo confirmo, Hermione es la hija de Lily y Severus, es idéntica a la señora Prince, la abuela de Severus

-Por Dios Lily me será muy difícil guardar tu secreto-penso Miranda

Ambos salieron del pensadero jadeando y muy consternados

-Amor

-No me llames así aléjate de mi, no quiero verte

-Déjame explicarte

-Explicarme ¿Qué? Que por mas de 18 años me ocultaste que tengo una hija

-Pero yo

-Y la he humillado miles de veces y ella nunca me aceptara

Ustedes dos me han lastimado mas de lo que Voldemort lo hizo todo este tiempo

Y yo que arriesgue mi vida por cuidar de su hijo, el hijo que tuvo con ese miserable y por el cual dio hasta la vida mientras que a mi hija ni siquiera la quiso conocer, mi Hermione.

-Perdóname

-¿Perdonarte? Son un par de monstros las dos

-Severus yo

-No digas nada mas, lárgate de mi vida ahora mismo.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si porque yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo…**


	22. Chapter 22 SALVANDO A HERMIONE

_**HOLA SI YA SE ME TARDE PERO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE AQUI ESTOY, YA ESTAMOS MUY CERCA DEL FINAL, UNOS CAPITULITOS MAS Y LISTO, OJALA LES GUSTE PORQUE ME COSTO UN RESTO...**_

_**SALVANDO A HERMIONE**_

Ustedes dos me han lastimado más de lo que Voldemort lo hizo todo este tiempo

-Y yo que arriesgue mi vida por cuidar de su hijo, el hijo que tuvo con ese miserable y por el cual dio hasta la vida mientras que a mi hija ni siquiera la quiso conocer, mi Hermione.

-Perdóname

-¿Perdonarte? Son un par de monstros las dos

-Severus yo

-No digas nada mas, lárgate de mi vida ahora mismo.

- No, tienes que escucharme antes

- Yo no tengo que hacer nada, no fui yo el que engañe ni el que oculte verdades, tuviste muchas oportunidades para decírmelo y no lo hiciste, no vengas ahora a decirme que te arrepientes, porque no te creo

- No, no me arrepiento de lo que hice porque como haya sido ella sigue aun con vida, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort la hubiera encontrado en el valle de Godric? ESTARIA MUERTA

- Esta a punto de morir por salvarnos, y ¿sabes que? ella no merece lo que le esta pasando, ¿no sientes culpa? esta a punto de morir por una mujer que le negó todo, una familia, que no la llamaran sangre sucia en el colegio, ¿puedes imaginarte lo que sintió todo este tiempo?

- Y puedes tu imaginarte lo que sentía cada que la llamabas insufrible sabelotodo, o mas aun cuando solo contestabas baja la mano niña tonta

- No sabia que era mi hija, y nunca lo sabría si no fuera porque ella se esta muriendo y sentiste tanto remordimiento que te atreviste hablar

- Severus, ¡LO PROMETI! De alguna manera dentro de mí creía que era lo mejor

- LO MEJOR…¿Para quién? Para la gran familia POTTER, para que mi hija no fuera un estorbo

- Yo lo sabia, sabia que ellos iban a morir, fue una revelación y en ese momento lo único en lo que pensé fue en salvar a tu hija ella estaba decidida a regalarla por eso no me opuse, intente que fuera a mi pero ella no quiso y

- Pudiste habérmelo dicho, la hubiera tenido conmigo

- ¿Para que? Voldemort podría descubrirte y matarlos a los dos, entiéndelo lo hice por tu bien por el bien de ella, los amo a los dos Severus, siempre estuve al pendiente, cuide a Lily como si hubiera sido yo la que fuera la madre de tu hijo y

- Eres mala Miranda, siempre lo has sido, anhelando siempre lo que los demás tenían, seguramente estuviste feliz de que yo no hubiera hecho mi vida con Lily, para tener tu oportunidad ¿no?

- No te sientas tan importante, si te amo, y mucho pero esa persona que tu estas pintando sabes muy bien que no soy yo

- Yo no se quien eres, fuiste capaz de casarte conmigo ocultándome algo así

- Te amo y sabes que todo lo que te dije es cierto, quieras reconocerlo o no, muy en tu interior estas convencido de que fue lo mejor, aunque delante de mi no lo reconocerás nunca

- Lo único que yo se es que no quiero volver a verte- se quito la sortija y se la tiro en los pies- esto es lo que queda de nuestro matrimonio, no pienso estar atado a ti ni un minuto mas

- Sabes que hice lo correcto

- Merlín es tan sabio, que quito de ti algo que nunca mereciste, es la primera vez que creo que existe el destino y la justicia divina, tu simiente es tan mala que por eso TU hijo murió y fue lo mejor.

Lo siguiente nadie se lo esperaba, Miranda estaba encima de Severus plantándole un par de cachetadas muy bien puestas, que se alegrara de la muerte del hijo de ambos fue algo que realmente la hirió y por mucho que la amara eso no lo iba a tolerar.

-¡Basta!-Grito Harry Potter

Miranda dejo la rabia que sentía a un lado y se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación, ya todo había terminado y al final siempre era por culpa de ella, siempre Lily Potter…

-Profesor Snape creo que no es el momento para culpar a nadie, ella tuvo sus razones y al final es cierto Hermione sobrevivió al ataque a mis padres, y volverá hacerlo, es muy fuerte, es una Snape

-Una Snape, Hermione Snape

-Hermione Snape Evans

-No, Potter ella nunca quiso que fuera así y no será

-Compartiré lo que tengo con ella, tiene derechos

-Quizá ni siquiera se entere, usted cree que me perdonara?

-Lo hará profesor, ella es buena y muy inteligente aprenderá a quererlo y respetarlo, a admirarlo mas de lo que ya lo hace

-Eso espero, quiero tenerla conmigo, conocerla…

-Y lo hará profesor ahora debemos de preocuparnos por su recuperación, sabemos que uno de los dos podemos donarle el riñón y así salvarla

-No podemos perder tiempo Potter vámonos ¡ahora mismo!

-Hicieron aparición conjunta en la sala de espera de San Mungo, ahí ya se encontraban los amigos más cercanos de la chica…

-Harry –Dijo Ginny abrazándole- Estamos muy preocupados Alan nos explico la situación, todos nos hicimos exámenes para saber si somos compatibles pero lamentablemente ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo, ¿encontraron a sus padres?

-No, pero el profesor Snape o yo, alguno de nosotros dos tenemos que ser compatibles con ella

-¿De que hablas?-Dijo Ginny preocupada porque su novio se halla vuelto loco

-Hermione es mi hermana, es hija de mi madre y el profesor Snape

-¿Qué?-Dijeron todos los presentes en coro

-Es difícil de explicar, prometo hacerlo después, ahora iré hacerme las pruebas no podemos perder mas tiempo

Harry corrió hacia el laboratorio donde se encontraban Alan y William toco pero nadie respondía, pidió a una enfermera que le dijera donde podía encontrarlos

-Están en el cuarto 4912 parece que la chica se puso un poco grave

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Es el cuarto de Hermione!

Corrió hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo pero Severus le detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar sin permiso a la habitación

-Potter ¡contrólese!

-¡Controlarme! Profesor ¡es mi hermana! ¿Cómo quiere que me controle?

-Y es mi hija Potter y no por eso estoy como loco

-Pero usted es…usted yo no puedo actuar igual

-Tenemos que estar tranquilos si queremos que esto resulte, tirarnos al drama no servirá de nada, me escucho Potter de nada…

En ese momento salieron de la habitación Alan y William ambos no tenían buena cara y esa era señal de que algo con Hermione estaba realmente mal

-Alan ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Harry muy preocupado

-Vamos al consultorio, tenemos que hablar, ella esta realmente mal.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el consultorio del joven medico el cual se encontraba demasiado agobiado, eso lo notaban los tres hombres que lo acompañaban, pero ninguno quería hablar de mas se imaginaban la angustia que sentía el chico, estaba muy enamorado de Hermione hasta le había pedido que al terminar su carrera de medimagia se casaran y la joven había aceptado, y ahora todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando…

Entraron a la habitación y el joven tomo asiento se le notaba demasiado cansado de la situación, y todos en realidad lo estaban.

-¿Qué paso Alan?

-Hermione entro en un coma urémico-Severus y Harry pusieron cara de no entender- Se los explicare, al no funcionar el riñón de ella, una toxina llamada urea se produce en mayor cantidad y su cuerpo al no desecharla se intoxica, provocando así un coma.

-Y eso ¿Qué quiere decir?-Dijo Harry

-Que si no encontramos un donador pronto, ella morirá o vivirá artificialmente durante no se cuanto tiempo

-Pero ¿Cuál es el estado de salud de ella en este momento?-pregunto un consternado Severus Snape

-Es bastante grave, ni siquiera se si pasara la noche, esta en una situación muy critica y si yo la pierdo, no se lo que hare

-No pienses así, ella es muy fuerte aparte te tenemos una noticia, es difícil de asimilar y de explicar pero…

-Ya Potter deje el suspenso

-Alan, el profesor Snape es el padre de Hermione y yo soy su hermano

-Medio –Dijo Severus

-Bueno medio hermano

-Por lo que creemos que alguno de los dos puede ser compatible

-¿Qué esperamos? hagamos los exámenes

-Y como es que? Bueno es que es muy confuso

-Hermione es hija de mi madre y el profesor Snape, él nunca supo que mi madre estaba embarazada y cuando Hermione nació mi madre…bueno veras

-Tu madre la entrego a los Granger, oh ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, ella ni siquiera quiso conocerla, me privo de mi hermana y ella es la chica mas maravillosa que he conocido

-Es estupenda

-Y ¿Cómo se enteraron?

-Miranda

-Y ellos como están?

-Te refieres a ella y el profesor Snape?

-Si

-No quiere saber nada mas de ella, era la única que sabia esa información y se la oculto mucho tiempo, yo no soy quien para juzgar pero si mi pareja que dice amarme tanto me ocultara una cosa así de importante tal vez yo reaccionaria de la misma manera o peor

-Tal vez Harry, pero no se debe juzgar a nadie sin conocer los motivos por lo cual hizo o no hizo tal cosa

-Habían pasado mas de dos horas desde que habían tomado las muestras de ambos, los resultados estarían dentro de unos minutos y las cosas mejorarían al día siguiente, operarían a Hermione le salvarían la vida y todo seria mejor, o al menos eso era lo que esperaban.

Alan salió de su consultorio para darles la noticia todos esperaban que fuera bueno, pero eso no sucedió, las cosas fueron peor de lo que se esperaba.

-Ninguno de los dos es compatible – dijo con un tono quedo y decepcionado – Pero lo peor es que Hermi ya no responde al tratamiento, si no encontramos a un donador en menos de 72 horas bueno ya se imaginan lo que puede ocurrir

Por el pasillo apareció Miranda, sin su vestido de novia y con la cara un poco roja, se notaba que había llorado mucho y era de esperarse, después de todo lo que había hablado con Severus, hablado mas bien todo lo que el le había dicho, era de esperarse que ella estuviera de esa manera, no había ningún motivo para que estuviera feliz, y ahora todo el mundo sabia lo que ella había hecho y de cierta manera mas de uno aparte de Severus la veía con un poco de rencor, puesto que en sus juicios hacia su persona ella había sido la causante de que Hermione viviera apartada por mas de 11 años de un mundo que era el de ella y sobre todo que durante toda la etapa de el colegio ella haya recibido los típicos insultos racistas, nadie mas que ella era la causante de tanto sufrimiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto un muy colérico Severus Snape

-No es obvio, vine a ver como esta Hermione

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, si no te importo durante 17 años no veo porque tenga que hacerlo ahora

-Tu no sabes nada, no me dejaste explicarte y yo puedo estar en el lugar que se me de la gana, aquí es publico por si no lo sabes

-Pueden guardar silencio, estamos en un hospital- Les dijo Alan bastante molesto.

-¿Quién es el donador Harry o Severus?

-Ninguno de los dos es compatible, y ella esta muy mal

-Puedes hacerme las pruebas?

-Seria riesgoso para ti, hace no mucho estuviste a punto de morir, perdiste mucha sangre y

-Y nada, quiero hacerlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, a pesar de todo es la hija de mi mejor amiga y del hombre que amo

Después de hacer varias pruebas finalmente fue Miranda quien dono un riñón para Hermione, esta información no le fue revelada a nadie para que no hubiera alguna objeción por parte de los familiares de la chica, aunque la operación no salió del todo bien, una de las arterias de Miranda reventó, haciendo que hubiera mucha perdida de sangre, y si le sumabas que tenia una perdida reciente de sangre en mucha cantidad, era una situación demasiado critica, ella entro en un shock hipovolémico a pesar de los esfuerzos de Alan y William, era una situación bastante critica, en el momento en el que lograron estabilizarla por así decirlo, la pasaron a terapia intensiva, en el trayecto se toparon con Severus y Harry quienes esperaban afuera del quirófano alguna noticia, al ver el rostro de Miranda pálido y sin vida alguna el corazón de Severus sintió un vuelco, de alguna manera esa era la mujer que amaba y ahora estaba a punto de perderla otra vez, y así como ella había sido parte de que la alejaran de él, era ella quien se la regresaba y ahora, ahora ¿Qué?

-¿Qué paso?

Unos enfermeros la llevaron hacia el área intensiva mientras Alan se quedaba ahí para explicarles y William estaba suturando la incisión de Hermione

-Un shock Hipovolémico

-Eso ¿Qué es?

-Veras, una arteria de Miranda trono haciendo que ella tuviera una hemorragia muy fuerte, la perdida de sangre a causa de esto provoco en ella baja presión, pulso débil, hipotermia y sobre todo como el corazón no esta bombeando suficiente sangre las células de su cuerpo no reciben la oxigenación correspondiente haciendo que varios de sus órganos no trabajen como es debido, si no nos damos prisa podríamos perderla, deben de estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

-Voy a terapia intensiva a revisar que estén bien conectados los aparatos, los veo mas tarde para darles los pormenores

En ese momento los enfermeros salieron del quirófano con Hermione en la camilla, iban hacia el área de recuperación, detrás de ellos salía William se le notaba un poco cansado pero a la vez mas tranquilo.

-Todo con ella se encuentra muy bien, no hubo muchas complicaciones en cuanto a su persona se refiere, despertara hasta mañana, deberían de ir a la sala de estar y descansar un rato, Alan tiene mucho trabajo que hacer allá adentro, no creo que salga pronto.

-Gracias por todo –Dijo Severus

-Si gracias, estaré en deuda contigo siempre, le salvaron la vida a mi hermana y les viviré eternamente agradecidos.

-Es nuestro trabajo Harry, además Alan no podría vivir sin Hermi y él es como mi hermano, tenia que hacer hasta lo imposible.

Después de varias horas tuvieron noticias de Miranda, Alan había suministrado una transfusión de sangre, le había colocado una solución fisiológica y pudo suministrar uno que otro medicamento como la dopamina y la nitroglicerina, una para mejorar el ritmo cardiaco y otra para dilatar las arterias coronarias y llevar mas oxigeno a las células del cuerpo y así poder estabilizarlas, ahora todo dependía de la reacción de ella al tratamiento.

Dos dias despues de la cirugía Hermione despertó, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fueron dos túneles negros que la miraban fijamente y parecían aliviados al verla despertar.

-Profesor Snape ¿Qué hago aquí?

-No hables mi niña, descansa llamare a Alan para que venga a checarte.

En ese preciso momento Miranda despertó, estaba sola otra vez, sola como siempre.

**espero les haya gustado**

**y ya saben pueden dejar sus reviws**

**cuidense y gracias por leer**


	23. Chapter 23 Hermione y la Verdad

**AQUI LES DEJO UNO MAS, ESTAMOS CERCA DEL FINAL, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR LEER, SE LES QUIERE**

LA VERDAD

Se despertó, y verlo ahí la confundió demasiado, pero pensó que era lógico, todos estarían preocupadísimos por ella pero ¿Por qué el? Esperaba ver a Harry, Ginny, Ron, Alan o alguna otra persona, pero el, y decirle mi niña, eso era algo que la había sorprendido mucho jamás se lo hubiera esperado.

-Creo que debo salvarlo mas seguido profesor- Le dijo sonriendo – mire que decirme mi niña, wau creo que de verdad hice algo muy bueno ¿no?

-¿Algo bueno? ¿bromeas?- hiciste mas que eso, ¡salvaste mi vida! Y eso Hermione no podre pagártelo nunca, viviré en deuda contigo por siempre

-No me haga reír profesor, usted en deuda, si somos nosotros los que le debemos la vida a usted, ¿recuerda tercer año? No olvidare que nos cubrió con su cuerpo para que el ataque de el profesor Lupin le diera a usted, recuerdo que ni siquiera tenia su varita y si el le hubiera atacado tal vez usted estaría muerto y nosotros en manos de Voldemort, lo que yo hice no es nada comparado con lo que usted hizo todos estos años…

-Usted señorita es la persona a la que yo cuide menos y de la que nunca sentí pendiente, sabe defenderse y muy bien, incluso mejor que el inútil de Potter

-Harry no es ningún inútil profesor, usted siempre le a menospreciado por su parecido con James, pero recuerde tiene los ojos de ella, los ojos de su Lily

-¡Cállese! ¡No me la mencione!

-Entiendo, eso ya es pasado además Miranda puede entrar y supongo que no le gustara que este hablando ella en esos términos ¿no es cierto?

-No es por Miranda Hermione, ella ya no esta conmigo ahora además no te visitara puesto que fue ella quien pudo donar su riñón para que tu te salvaras

-Pero…¿Cómo que ya no esta con usted? ¿Cómo que dono su riñón? Explíquese

-Me entere de algo que hizo que mis sentimientos hacia ella cambiaran, y fue ella quien le salvo la vida, estuvimos a punto de perderla, pero gracias a Merlín todo ya esta bien

-Lo siento mucho profesor Snape, créame yo hice lo que hice para que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos y pudieras ser felices, sea lo que sea espero puedan solucionarlo pronto a mi me encantaría ser madrina de un Severus o una Mirandita, ambos hacen una pareja hermosa y se ven tan bien juntos que seria una lastima que se separaran

-Pues no se haga muchas ilusiones señorita, que eso ya no esta en mis planes, y ya basta de palabrerías ire a llamar a Alan para que venga a checarla, el a esta muy preocupado, desde que paso este incidente, no a descansado ni comido, apenas se a bañado, no se que le a dado pero lo tiene loco- le regalo una escueta sonrisa y salió a buscar al susodicho.

Alguien le indico que el joven medico se encontraba revisando a la Sra. Snape algo contrariado decidió ir a buscarlo y saber de ella de paso, quizá se encontraba mal y por eso él se encontraba ahí

Toco la puerta de la habitación la cual Alan abrió al instante pensando que era una enfermera la que tocaba, al encontrarse con Severus solo le pidió que entrara, cuando él se dio cuenta que Miranda estaba despierta un remolino de sentimientos se apoderaron de él, por un lado ella era una de las causantes que su hija no estuviera a su lado y por otro quien se la había devuelto, ¿Qué sentir?

-Alan Hermione despertó, y se encuentra bástate bien, estuvo conversando conmigo durante unos minutos.

-Sra. Snape usted se encuentra mucho mejor, pero aun tengo que tenerla en observación unos días mas, aunque si todo marcha como hasta ahora pronto será dada de alta

-Mucha gracias Alan y por favor llámame Miranda, recuerda muy bien, soy Miranda Warnock Williams no la Sra. Snape.

-Esta bien, si quieres que te llame así de ahora en adelante así será, pronto estarás en casa recuperándote allá será mucho mas re confortable que un hospital ¿no lo crees?

-Estoy segura de eso, solo quiero pedirte un gran favor, podrías conseguirme una enfermera, necesito alguien capacitado para cuidarme en casa durante la recuperación y no quiero estar sola, cualquier incidente puede pasara y necesito ayuda.

-Lo hare lo mas pronto que me sea posible y ahora si me disculpas me retiro, tengo que revisar a mi novia, con su permiso.

Alan salió de la habitación dejando solos a Severus y Miranda…

-Sola ¿Por qué? Estarás muy bien cuidada en el castillo

-No lo creo, no iré al castillo mis cosas están ya en casa, ahora recuerda, tu no quieres verme y en todo caso ¿porque querrías tu estar con alguien que tiene una simiente tan mala?

-¿Que no se supone que el molesto debo de ser yo?

-Entonces que tu te hayas alegrado de la muerte de nuestro hijo para mi debe de pasar como si no hubieras dicho nada, pues si piensas que lo hare estas muy equivocado

-Miranda, sabes que ,o dije cuando estaba enojado que yo no lo siento de verdad

-Yo no lo creo así, si lo dijiste es porque así lo sientes, acaso no recuerdas que de la abundancia del corazón habla la boca, tienes lengua de serpiente y yo no quiero tenerte cerca de mi, me heriste mucho con tus palabras, jamás creí que te alegrarías por algo como eso y recuérdalo muy bien, si perdí a MI hijo fue por salvarte a ti.

-Lo hiciste por remordimiento, no vengas hacerte la mártir conmigo

-Eso es lo que piensas? Que equivocado estas, yo si se lo que es amar, y por eso lo hice, por amor, en ese momento no me importo nada ni mi vida ni nuestro hijo, absolutamente nada solo salvarte, salvarte porque te amaba, pero que vas a saber tu de amor, tu nunca has sentido nada, viviste para Lily Evans para salvar a su hijo y mira lo que ella fue capaz de hacerte.

-En complicidad contigo, no lo olvides

-Era eso, regalar a tu hija o abortarla ¿Qué preferías? Ella estaba dispuesta hacerlo y si no lo hizo fue por mi, porque logre convencerla de tenerlo y darlo en adopción aunque ella me obligo hacer el juramento inquebrantable, solo podía decir la verdad si ella se encontraba en peligro, lo jure y tu sabes mas que nadie lo que es eso, ¿o me equivoco? Pero ahora ya nada importa tu tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía, es hora de que cada uno haga su vida y tu debes de empezar por ganarte el amor de Hermione

-Creo que ella tiene que seguir creyendo que es una Granger, ¿Por qué se sentiría orgullosa de ser una Snape?

-Me molesta que tu mismo te rebajes, eres un héroe de guerra, hiciste algo mucho mas importante que Dumbledore,

-Moody, Remus, Tonks e incluso el mismo Harry, ¿crees que ella no estaría orgullosa de ello?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer que?

-Esto…salvar a mi hija desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre

-Por eso, porque era tu hija, yo siempre quise que tu supieras lo que es ser padre, se que eso lograría sacar tu lado bueno, además era hija, mas bien es hija de la mujer que tu mas amaste en el mundo y ahora ahí la tienes, lista para amarte, para darle todo lo que te fue negado todos estos años

-No se como va a tomarlo, tengo miedo de que me rechace

-Es una gran chica y no lo hara, tal vez le cueste un poco de trabajo aceptarlo pero terminara haciéndolo y veras que llegara a quererte muchísimo.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi, me encantaría que estuvieras a mi lado ayudándome

-No, no lo hare, no quiero estar mas contigo, y ahora que todo esta aclarado quiero que salgas de mi habitacion

Severus obedecio se despidio con un te amo, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella

Pasaron varias semanas, Hermione y Miranda reaccionaron favorablemente al tratamiento, después de esa conversación Severus y Miranda no habían conversado nuevamente cuando ambas fueron dadas de alta cada una tomo un camino diferente, Miranda fue a su casa en la hiladera mientras Hermione fue llevada a Hogwarts a petición de el profesor Snape, él siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella la alimentaba como si se tratara de un bebe y la cuidaba muchísimo, entre ellos creció una amistad bastante fuerte, hubo un momento ene l que ella empezaba a extrañar si no lo veía en el día y conversaba con el, se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia a sus buenos tratos, comenzaba a verlo como la persona mayor que la protegía, una vez platicando con Alan el llego a comentarle que era una copia fiel de Severus, eres una mini Snape le decía para cucarla, levantaba su ceja, decía un comentario irónico o sarcástico cada vez que podía, ese día había salido con su novio y no había visto a Severus en todo el día así que cuando llego al castillo fue directo a su despacho, abrió la puerta pero nadie lo noto ya que Severus y Harry estaban sumergidos en una discusión que no se dieron cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle que es tu hija y es mi hermana?- Gritaba muy enojado Harry – Me muero por que ella sepa que mas que su amigo soy su hermano, quiero compartirlo con ella todo

-¿Y como quieres que se lo diga?- Hola Hermione eres mi hija y media hermana del imbécil de Potter, ahh eres una Granger porque tu madre te odio desde que se entero que estaba embarazada y eso gracias a que yo me volví un mortifago, quiso abortarte pero no lo hizo porque Miranda se lo impidió y como no pensaba tenerte a su lado te regalo, ni siquiera te conoció y si no hubiera sido porque te estabas muriendo yo nunca me hubiera enterado gracias a que la persona que sabia la verdad estaba atrapada en un juramento inquebrantable, ¿Le parece lindo Potter?

-Pues no de esa manera pero…

-Ningún pero Potter ella no debe de saberlo

-Y ¿Por qué no?-Grito Hermione desde la puerta ¿Soy tan poca cosa como para que usted se sienta digno de ser mi padre?

-Hermione – Dijeron ambos

-Hermione eres mi hermana- Dijo Harry contento

-No, claro que no

-Esa mujer que dio la vida por ti no es mi madre

-No debes de juzgarla Hermione ella tuvo sus razones

-Así y ¿Cuáles?

-Pues no se

-Yo si las se, me desprecio por ser hija de Severus Snape, y ahora me pregunto si no pudo perdonarle que se uniera a el lado oscuro no lo amaba tanto ¿no crees? Entonces¿ porque se acostó con el? Sabes la respuesta no, por que era una zorra una gran perra

-No, Hermione

-No claro que no, ni siquiera las perras abandonan a sus hijos

-Tu no estuviste ahí no viviste la situación, no puedes juzgarla

-Claro para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tú siempre fuiste el ¡gran Harry Potter!¡ el que venció al señor oscuro! ¡ el gran héroe! ¿y yo que? siendo hija de la misma persona de esa que dio la vida por ti siempre fui la miserable sangre sucia, la insufrible sabelotodo y todo por ella Harry, por la ¡Gran Lily Evans!

-Sé que tienes razón pero

-No te atrevas a decir nada en su favor, no quiero oír que yo soy la injusta o que no soy quien para juzgarla porque sabes que si hay alguien a la que le duele esta situación es a mi

-Hermione yo – Dijo Severus

-No profesor no estoy lista para hablarlo, necesito tiempo

Y sin decir nada mas salió del despacho camino sin rumbo por todo Hogwarts hasta que decidió desaparecer


	24. Chapter 24 AVISO

**CHICOS LAMENTO NO PODER ACTUALIZAR PERO MI VIDA A DADO UN GIRO INESPERADO, LES COMENTO RAPIDAMENTE, TENIA UN TRABAJO EL CUAL ME PERMITIA HACER AHÍ MIS CAPITULOS YA QUE NO ERA MUY PESADO Y LAS CHAVAS QUE HACIAN SERVICIO ME AYUDABAN CON EL TRABAJO MIENTRAS YO ESCRIBIA PERO ENCONTRE UN TRABAJO EN EL CUAL ME PAGABAN CASI EL DOBLE DE LO QUE YO GANABA Y ME CAMBIE DE TRABAJO Y PUES AHÍ SI QUE TRABAJO Y ES ALGO QUE ME A RETRASADO MUCHO EN CUANTO A LA ESCRITURA DE LOS CAPS SE REFIERE, PERO LES DIGO TENGO VARIOS ESCRITOS A MANO, TRATARE DE SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE LOS MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA OK**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESTAR AL PENDIENTE LA VERDAD LO VALORO MUCHISIMO ESO ME DA MUCHOS ANIMOS Y ME COMPROMETE A SUBIR UN CAP LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA.**

**JURO SOLEMNEENTE CUMPLIR MI PALABRA!**

**SONYSNAPE PASAME TU CORREO O TU FACE PARA QUE NOS PONGAMOS EN CONTACTO ME GUSTARIA MUCHISIMO SABER DE TI**


	25. Chapter 25 CONOCIENDO A MI PADRE SS

**SE QUE ME MEREZCO MILES DE CRUCIOS POR DESAPAECER TANTO TIEMPO PERO JURO QUE NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR AL MENOS EN LA COMPUTADORA PERO PUES YA ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO Y EL SIGUEINTE ESTA CASI TERMINADO EN MI LIBRETITA, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN UN COMENTARIO AL FINAL, SE LES QUIERE GENTE OJALA LES GUSTE**

**CONOCIENDO A MI PADRE SEVERUS SNAPE**

Hermione salió del castillo sin saber a donde ir, e había peleado con Harry y seguramente los Weasly iban a darle la razón a el y eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar, quería desahogarse tenia mucha rabia contra aquella pelirroja que antes para ella era la madre y la mujer ejemplar y ahora, hoy por hoy para ella esa mujer era la persona mas egoísta que pudiera existir en el mundo.

Camino por el boque prohibido hasta que sus piernas no pudieron mas, casi amanecía y ella todo lo que quería hacer era echarse a llorar y no saber nada mas del mundo, decidió aparecerse en la casa de Alan en ese momento el era la única persona que podría consolarla y entenderla.

Cuando se apareció en medio de la sala se llevo una gran sorpresa, Alan recién había salido del baño y lo único que traía puesto era una toalla la cual estaba ceñida en su cintura.

-Hermione, lo siento no estoy muy presentable, espera un momento…

-Solo quiero que me contestes una cosa ¿tu lo sabias?

-Saber que?- Se hizo el desentendido no quería "regar el Tepache" como dicen en su lindo México

-¡Que el profesor Snape es mi padre!

-Si, siento decir que si lo sabia ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Oh vaya, tu la persona a la que mas amo y en la que mas confió también me oculto la verdad

-Hermione yo

-Es que no puede ser, todo el maldito mundo esta enterado menos yo

Hizo el ademan de acercarse a ella pero Hermione le rechazo, no quería tenerlo cerca a el tampoco, sabia que la abrazaría y ella en sus brazos se sentiría reconfortada, un poco mas liberada pero no lo quiso cerca, también la había engañada y no era justo.

-Sabes que no me correspondía decírtelo, ese era un secreto que solo él podía revelarte es algo demasiado personal Hermione ¡por Dios! ¡entiéndeme!

-Quiere decir que si jamás me lo hubiera dicho ¿tú tampoco lo hubieras hecho?

-No, era una decisión que solo le correspondía a tu padre a Severus Snape, respetaría su decisión fuera cual fuera, como siempre he respetado las suyas, y eso no es porque yo este de lado de alguien sino que se trata de lealtad y respeto, a las decisiones de otros aparte son cosas personales mi amor

-No se que pensar ni que sentir- dijo derrumbándose en el sillón puso su cara entre sus manos para ocultar sus lagrimas-lo he conocido estos días y es una persona increíble pero no puedo aceptar que él sea mi padre.

-Pero dime ¿Qué tiene de malo? Él es un gran hombre

Severus Snape se había pasado toda la noche en vela, había mandado vigilar todos los alrededores del castillo para asegurarse que su pequeña regresara pero no fue así, en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido y ella no se encontraba con el odio a Potter y juro que si su niña había hecho una tontería, le lanzaría mil crucios, unos rictumsempras para terminar con un sectumsempra, para que sufriera lo que el estaba sufriendo por no saber nada de ella, y como una ráfaga de luz un pensamiento claro y preciso cruzo por su cabeza, su pequeña no estaría en otro lado que no fuera la casa de Alan, seguramente estaba con el recibiendo consolación por la verdad tan atroz de la que se había enterado, el su padre, seguro que era mas de lo que cualquiera podía soportar.

Tomo su capa de viaje y se dirigió a la chimenea cogió un puñado de polvos flu y grito claramente

-¡Departamento de Alan Williams!

Apareció por la chimenea pero no encontró señal de ella, lo único que se observaba era un joven tomando jugo de naranja, preparando una bandeja con tostadas, huevo, mermelada y un poco de jugo.

-¿Esta aquí? ¡Dime que si!

-Llego hace unas horas, fue a darse un baño, aparecí un poco de su ropa y esta por salir, le sugerí dormir un poco descansar pero no quiso, sigue insistiendo en ir al hospital hacer guardia, temo por su salud

-¿Te ha comentado sobre mi?

-Esta demasiado confundida, no tiene claros sus sentimientos hacia usted. Siente tristeza y coraje por lo que su madre, no mejor dicho por lo que Lily les hizo a ambos, pero en su corazón todavía le duelen todas esas veces que la llamo insufrible sabelotodo, o cuando nunca la defendió de Draco Malfoy su miserable sangre sucia

-Sé que es mucho pedir que ella me perdone, solo quiero saber que se encuentra bien una parte de mi vive en ella y no quiero que le suceda algo malo, no me lo podría perdonar, casi muere por salvarme y yo quisiera poder regresar el tiempo para sacar al imbécil de Potter de mi despacho para que ella jamás hubiera escuchado una verdad tan atroz al entrar, saberse hija mía, crees que es de gran orgullo ser la hija de el tapete de Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort, la hija de un mortifago miserable.

Hermione escuchaba sus palabras detrás de la puerta, en su corazón sentía la necesidad de correr hacia Severus abrazarle y decirle que enterarse de que él era su padre para ella fue la mejor noticia del mundo, ella que tanto lo admiraba y lo defendía, ella su hija, pero decidió esperar y seguir escuchando ya que en ese momento estaba segura que él estaba abriéndole su corazón a su novio

-Creo que me iré antes de que salga de la habitación y me encuentre aquí, no creo que le agrade mucho verme, que solo hágame el favor de decirle que estoy muy preocupado por ella que me encantaría saber que se encuentra bien, y si quiere regresar al castillo la estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, anhelo estar cerca de ella y demostrarle cuan orgulloso estoy de que sea mi hija

-Tratare de hacerle entender ese punto profesor pero no me comprometo a nada, creo que debemos de darle tiempo, necesita asimilar las cosas y sobre todo superar el punto de haber sido rechazada por su madre, creo que eso la afecto mucho.

-¿De que madre estas hablando?- Dijo una muy enojada Hermione- Ya te dije que la única madre que yo tengo se llama Jane Granger, Lily Evans no es mi madre ni lo será nunca

-Entonces yo tampoco puedo anhelar a ser considerado un padre para ti

-Las cosas son muy diferentes, usted no lo sabia, no tenia ni la menor idea, aunque si no te hubieras convertido en un mortifago ella hubiera estado contigo, hubiéramos sido una hermosa familia, tal vez yo tendría hermanos , hubiera conocido mi mundo desde pequeña y jamás me hubieran llamado sangre sucia

-Hasta que Voldemort hubiera tomado el mundo mágico, ¿Cómo crees que seria todo en este momento mi amor?- Dijo Alan detrás de ella

-Creo que yo debo retirarme- Comento un muy afectado Severus Snape

-Quédate Severus- Le dijo Hermione mientras tomaba uno de sus hombros con sus manos, no me pidas que te llame padre al primer momento, dame tiempo para conocerte por favor

-Gracias por darme una oportunidad veraz que no te arrepentirás.

Se sentaron a desayunar los tres juntos, Hermione sonreía de vez en cuando mientras recordaban anécdotas del trio dorado y de los corajes que paso Severus durante esos siete años.

- Ni creas que no me di cuenta que fuiste tu quien robaste mi armario en segundo año, esos cabezas huecas no lo hubieran logrado, son demasiado inútiles, y la verdad es que tu eres tan brillante como yo.

- ¡Pero que modesto!- Dijo Hermione riendo y recargando su cabeza en su hombro- Pero tengo una duda, si soy tu hija ¿Cómo puede ser que no tenga ni un rasgo tuyo? No hay ojos negros, ni pelo lacio negro, ni tez blanca ni una enorme nariz y no me parezco a ella, entonces?

- Clair dice que eres la viva imagen de la abuela, la mama de mi madre y como yo nunca la conocí es lógico que no sospechara nada así que me parezco a la abuela Prince he, de verdad lamento demasiado que no la conozcas si hubiera sido de otra forma tal vez me hubieras reconocido dese el principio.

- Las cosas pasaron como tenían que pasar ¿no lo creen?- Dijo Alan ahora lo importante es que ustedes están juntos y que aprovechen el tiempo, así que sugiero que tu tomes tu camarita muggle y que tu Severus te cambies de ropa y vayan a dar un paseo de padre e hija para que se conozcan un poco.

- Me parece una excelente idea no crees Severus?- Era obvio no lo iba a llamar padre de un momento a otro.

- Deberíamos hacerlo-Dijo Severus

Hermione hizo un movimiento de varita y rápidamente transformo a Severus en otra persona, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis convers, playera blanca pegada al cuerpo, una chaqueta encima y el pelo en una coleta.

Recorrieron varios lugares, Hermione tomo muchas fotos la mas graciosa fue cuando Hermione hizo que Severus se tomara una foto con la imagen de un gran león, muy Gryffindor para su gusto pero bueno, lo que fuera por complacer a su pequeña.

Después de ese paseo lo único que Hermione pudo hacer fue aceptar que le fascinaba que ese hombre fuera su padre, así que se regreso a Hogwarts y vivió con el, Severus se esmeraba demasiado por cuidarla, la alimentaba bien, le echaba su lunch para las guardias en el hospital, la ayudaba con sus tareas y le daba clases particulares de pociones para que fuera la mejor en su clase, todo iba perfecto pasaron muchos meses y Severus siempre estaba de muy buen humor hasta una mañana que recibió una notificación del ministerio.

Sr. Severus Snape

Esta notificación es solo para informarle que usted esta legalmente divorciado de la Sra. Miranda Warnock Williams. Eso lo dejo muy consternado y demasiado triste.

-Pasa algo papa?-Pregunto Hermione detrás de la puerta

-No absolutamente nada

Hermione fue e hizo sus guardias y en la noche salió con Alan regresaron muy tarde al castillo pero escucharon una música muy bonita, una melodía que Hermione conocía muy bien, "Corazón de Niño" Severus la tocaba en un piano viejo de Hogwarts.

Era la canción que aprendí a tocar para él bebe de Miranda, para que desarrollara sus habilidades, lo leí en un libro, pero ahora ya nada importa, ella y yo estamos divorciados ya

Severus tenia una botella de wiski de fuego en la mano y se estaba poniendo un poco borracho cosa que Alan y Hermione no dejaron que se emborrachara solo, cuando estaban muy pasaditos de copas Alan exclamo

-Tengo una excelente idea, un buen tequila y unos buenos mariachis de México nos ayudaran a que reconquistes a Miranda, te lo aseguro.

Se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron rumbo a Mexio.

**TOMADOS A MEXICO, A BUSCAR TEQUILA Y MARIACHIS, QUIEN SABE QUE COSAS HARAN JAJAJAJAAJ**


End file.
